Infinity
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: "Dia bernapas, Mrs. Potter—" "buang dia, Madam!" James bukanlah kesalahan. Ia lahir dari pernikahan ayah dan ibu yang sah. Harry dan Hermione Potter. Tapi, ia datang di waktu yang salah. Garis hidupnya berubah ditangan pasangan keluarga Murray, sebuah keluarga yang sederhana. Harry tak mengetahui apapun, ia masih mencintai Hermione seola itu tak pernah terjadi. Cp 7-8 Spc Hari Ibu!
1. I'm Sorry

**_Hi, everyone!_**

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Seperti yang sudah sempat Anne kabarkan di Instagram, Anne mau buat fanfic pair Harry/Hermione. Fanfic ini Anne rencanakan sampai hari ibu nanti. Ya, namanya juga untuk hari ibu jadi ya sampai hari ibu *apa sih?*. Tapi bisa saja sampai lebih dari hari ibu. Aahh Anne belum bisa pastiin. Nah, khusus untuk chapter 1 ini, Anne banyak terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan di film Revolutionary Road. Ada yang sudah pernah nonton? Jadi jika ada kesamaan, ya memang Anne terinspirasi dari sana, ditambah bumbu imajinasi dari Anne sendiri.

Sebenarnya Anne mau upload kemarin, tapi gara-gara Anne keasikan nyanyi-nyanyi, genjrang-genjreng, Anne sampai kemalaman nulisnya dan belum selesai. Padahal sudah dapat banyak. Terus, tadi setelah selesai ke TPS buat nyoblos, Anne lanjut nulisnya. Eh.. jadinya kepanjangan. Semoga nggak bosen, ya, bacanya.

Oke.. Langsung saja, ya. Selamat membaca!

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 _"_ _I love you, Hermione!"_

 _"_ _I know, Harry!_ Aku tahu itu, tapi—"

Harry mengerang. Memukuli sofa tempat Hermione duduk. Berteriak seolah sepanjang hidupnya selalu berhadapan langsung dengan kenyataan menakutkan. Tidak, tidak ada yang menakutkan kini. Mereka menikah hampir dua tahun, tinggal di sebuah rumah yang indah, dan karir yang cemerlang yang sedang mereka rintis masing-masing. Sungguh, kehidupan rumah tangga idaman bagi siapapun. Begitu juga bagi Harry dan Hermione.

Tapi pagi ini, Harry mendapati sesuatu yang sejatinya mampu merusak kesempurnaan rumah tangga yang baru ia bina. Sesuatu yang sangat diidam-idamkan bagi pasangan yang baru membangun sebuah keluarga.

"Tapi? Tapi? Kau masih punya alasan, hah?"

"Aku hamil, Harry!" Hermione berteriak.

"Kita sudah menikah! Dan.. demi Tuhan, Hermione, kau mau membunuhnya dengan alat ini?" tunjuk Harry pada benda berbentuk selang dengan ujung seperti pipet karet penyedot. "Menyedotnya perlahan dan mengeluarkannya dalam bentuk darah. Kau kejam, Hermione!" Harry tidak tahu nama alat itu apa, namun ia tahu alat itu tidak baik, untuk calon buah hatinya.

Harry mendekat dan menunjukkan alat yang ia temukan di laci lemari bajunya tepat di depan wajah Hermione. "Katakan, dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"Ini aman, Harry. Ini cara paling aman. Aku sudah mensurvei ke segala tempat dan aku tahu hanya ini yang paling aman." Kata Hermione serak.

"Harry, dengar! Aku—"

Geram. Tangan Harry terangkat siap menampar Hermione. Suara wanita itu tertahan, takut. Tubuhnya meringkuk tak tahan melihat apa yang akan Harry lakukan padanya. Menampar? Mereka pernah berjanji untuk tidak saling menyakiti. Harry sadar dalam posisinya, emosi tidak terkendali akan memperburuk segalanya.

Nyata, Harry melihatnya secara nyata bahwa Hermione-sedang-mempersiapkan-aborsi-untuk-dirinya. "Aku melakukannya untuk kita. Untuk aku dan kau. Rumah tangga kita." Kata Hermione terisak.

"Itu artinya bahwa kehadirannya ditubuhmu adalah suatu kesalahan?"

"Dia hanya datang di waktu yang salah, Harry."

Setelah perang berakhir, Harry dan Hermione meniti karir mereka di Kementerian. Harry telah menjadi Auror beberapa tahun. Ia sendiri sedang dalam proses pencalonan Kepala Auror untuk masa jabatan menggantikan pemimpinnya sekarang. Sementara Hermione, ia lebih dulu menjajal peruntungan dengan bekerja di Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengendalian Makhluk Sihir. Ia bahkan menjadi terkenal dengan berbagai usaha dalam mempelopori peningkatan taraf hidup para peri rumah dan sukses besar. Berkat prestasinya itu, satu minggu sebelumnya Hermione menyadari dirinya hamil sempat mendapatkan surat promosi pengangkatan jabatan ke Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir.

"Pihak Kementerian mempromosikanku di bagian hukum yang menangani penyihir pro-darah murni. Dan itu kesempatan yang tidak main-main. Dan aku menerimanya, aku harus menjalani training paling tidak satu setengah tahun intensif hingga lolos. Aku menerimanya.. tanpa tahu jika.. aku hamil," Hermione menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. Kedua tangannya melingkar ke area perutnya yang memang masih rata.

Usia kandungannya masih tujuh minggu, sangat muda. Tidak salah jika Hermione bahkan Harry tak menyadari jelas perubahan itu. "Aku takut tidak bisa mengurus anakku sendiri, Harry, ini kesempatanku bisa berkarir dan menambah keuangan keluarga—"

"Kita sudah lebih dari cukup, Hermione. Bahkan kau dan aku tak bekerja pun, kita masih bisa hidup." Potong Harry sarkastik. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir pendek seperti itu, Mione? Membunuhnya? Kalau kau tak bisa, di luar sana banyak pengasuh bayi. Keluarga Weasley? Aku? Aku ayahnya, aku akan merawatnya—"

"Tidak semudah itu, Harry. Kita-kita masih muda, lihat.. kita bisa memiliki anak nanti setelah kita mapan di posisi pekerjaan kita masing-masing. Tidak sekarang."

Minggu pagi yang cerah ini, Harry harus seger ke Kementerian. Baru saja ia mendapatkan panggilan untuk menyelidiki salah satu pemukiman penyihir yang mendapat serangan beberapa penyihir hitam. Harry harus segera pergi.

Harry meraih seragam Aurornya bersiap untuk pergi. Setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya, Harry kembali mendekati Hermione yang terduduk di sofa ruang keluarga, ia menyerahkan karet alat untuk mengaborsi itu pada Hermione.

Mata Hermione terbelalak lebar Harry ternyata menyerahkan benda elastis itu padanya lagi. "Kalau kau tetap ingin membunuhnya, silakan. Tapi tunggu aku pergi. Aku tak ingin melihatmu kesakitan dengan darah anakku mengotori kakimu. Apalagi melihat secara langsung anakku 'keluar' sia-sia dari rahim suci ibunya."

Wuss! Harry berapparate dari ruang tamu. Tinggallah Hermione sendiri bersama benda penjagal ditangannya.

Harry kembali sore harinya. Ia memilih untuk tidak menemui Hermione apalagi mencarinya. Ya, Hermione tidak ada di rumah. Hampir dua jam sebelum waktu makan malam tiba, Hermione kembali dengan dua kantung besar berisi makanan dan barang-barang kebutuhan dapur.

Hermione terhenti melihat Harry duduk diam di atas sofa bacanya, menghadap perapian dengan bara api masih menyala. Harry tetap fokus membaca koran Muggle tanpa sedikitpun memalingkan pandangannya pada Hermione. Meskipun ia tahu, Hermione sedang melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Sepintas, Harry melihat siluet Hermione meletakkan barang-barang belanjanya di dapur lantas berjalan menuju tangga utama. Suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup jelas terdengar di telinga Harry. Dan kali ini suara langkah kaki semakin dekat terdengar ke arahnya.

Hermione berdiri di sisi sofa Harry. "Harry—" panggil Hermione.

"Sudah kau gugurkan kandunganmu? Sakit?" tanya Harry masih tak menurunkan korannya di depan wajahnya. Harry menelan ludahnya susah payah. Pikirannya tak lagi terfokus pada paragraf demi paragraf artikel yang ia baca.

Di depan Harry, Hermione masih bungkam. Beberapa menit tak dihiraukan, Harry menurunkan korannya. Ia menatap Hermione yang berurai air mata sambil menggenggam benda yang sangat ia kenal sejak pagi.

Bukk! Suara bara api menggebuk keras tepat ketika Hermione melempar alat aborsinya ke tengah-tengah kobaran api. Bahan karet yang mudah terbakar membuanya meleleh dan tak berbentuk lagi. Hermione menunduk lantas berkata, "aku pertahankan. Maafkan aku."

Harry hanya bisa menatap istrinya tak percaya. Hanya beberapa jam ia tinggalkan dalam keadaan penuh emosi, malam ini Hermione berubah. Merubah segala keputusannya untuk tidak mengaborsi calon bayi mereka.

Bertahan..ya, tapi untuk beberapa bulan saja.

* * *

"Dua tahun?"

"Itu sudah keputusannya, Hermione. Kalaupun bisa selesai lebih cepat, itu sangat sulit. Mereka mengubahnya beberapa hari lalu dan baru aku kabarkan saat memastikannya sendiri. Training percobaan untukmu dan calon kandidat yang lain menjadi 2 tahun. Tidak satu setengah tahun, bagi semuanya tanpa terkecuali."

Kingsley menyerahkan dokumen pengangkatan jabatan bagi beberapa calon kandidat pegawai departemen pelaksanaan hukum sihir pada Hermione. Itu yang terakhir. Seharusnya, Hermione mendapatkannya kemarin ketika ia tak masuk. Kandungannya bermasalah. Hermione mengalami pendarahan ringan dan harus mendapatkan perawatan di salah satu rumah sakit Muggle. "Anda terlalu banyak pikiran. Cobalah untuk tenang agar anda tidak stres. Itu akan mempengaruhi kondisi janin anda, Mrs. Potter." Pesan salah satu dokter kandungan yang menanganinya.

Hermione harus memecah perhatiannya pada dua hal. Kandungannya dan pekerjaannya. Harry sudah melarang Hermione untuk memikirkan urusan rumah dan perusahaan percetakan buku Muggle yang telah Harry rintis sejak sebelum menikah. Tapi, Hermione adalah wanita pekerja. Ia bukan tipe wanita yang tidak bisa lama-lama untuk diam dan tidur di atas kasur.

"Kau sedang mengandung sekarang dan sebentar lagi kau akan melahirkan. Urusan training ini akan menyita segala waktumu, Hermione. Tidak hanya untuk mengurus anak atau suami, kau bahkan bisa lupa untuk mengurus dirimu sendiri ketika berhadapan dengan tugas-tugasnya nanti. Dengar, pikirkan lagi untuk tetap terus melanjutkan training ini atau berhenti sampai di sini."

Ya, itu adalah pilihat sulit untuk Hermione. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti membuat Hermione lelah. Hermione membaca satu persatu tulisan di dokumen yang ia terima di perpustakaan rumahnya. Ia membaca surat resmi itu seperti membaca sebuah roman, Hermione tiba-tiba menangis tanpa sebab. "Hormon sialan!" makinya.

Tanpa sengaja, Hermione yang sedang memikirkan masalah training Kementerian tak segaja menjatuhkan salah satu buku dari atas meja. Buku ramuan yang sempat ia baca beberapa hari lalu. Sambil mengelus perut buncitnya, Hermione memungut kembali buku itu dari lantai dan kembali membuka lembar demi lembarnya. Membaca beberapa judul dan terfokus pada salah satu bagian bab khusus tentang kesehatan.

"Lendir kerang batu, madu lebah hitam, sari nanas—" baca Hermione.

Satu persatu bahan-bahan yang sering ia temui di dapurnya dan banyak dijual di beberpa toko di Diagon Alley membuat pikiran buruknya tiba-tiba muncul. "Aku bisa membuatnya."

Hermione bergegas mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencatat beberapa bahan dan cara pembuatan ramuan khusus itu. Sesekali Hermione membaca perlahan bagaimana fungsi kerja dari masing-masing bahannya. Ia merinding.

" _Untuk kehamilan pada trimester ketiga.. getah dari pepaya berusia kurang dari satu bulan_ , ini dia.. oh my God!"

Cepat-cepat, Hermione menutup kembali buku ramuan itu dan menyelipkan di sela-sela buku yang lain. Ia menyimpan catatannya dalam posel dan segera mengantunginya. Sambil mengelus perutnya pelan, Hermione menitikkan air matanya. "Maafkan Mummy, sayang!" dan begegas keluar menemui Harry yang memanggilnya dari lantai bawah.

* * *

Harry mendapatkan tugas ke luar Inggris hingga tiga hari. Terpaksa, ia harus meninggalkan Hermione yang sedang mengandung tujuh bulan sendirian di rumah. Harry mengecup pelan perut istrinya yang mengelembung. "Baik-baik di dalam, ya." Bisiknya lucu.

"Aku sudah meminta Lavender dan Ginny untuk menemanimu di sini. Hati-hati, ya!" pesan Harry sebelum berapparate. Hermione hanya diam, membelai bibirnya yang sedikit basah akibat kecupan bibir Harry. Ia sangat mencintai Harry. Amat sangat mencintai pria itu.

Tangan Hermione bergerak membuka ponselnya, membuka salah satu ikon yang menunjukkan rangkaian kalimat hasil mencatatnya beberapa hari lalu. Tepat meja dapur yang ia gunakan untuk memasak, Hermione dengan bahan-bahan yang telah ia siapkan semalam segera mengolahnya sesuai apa yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Ramuan penggugur janin, begitu judul yang tertulis di sana.

Cukup mencampurnya saja, tidak menghabiskan berjam-jam, Hermione cepat membersihkan segala bahan yang mengotori isi dapurnya. Menyisakan satu mangkuk kecil berisi cairan berwarna hitam kecoklatan di dalamnya.

Kembali Hermione membaca satu tulisan di paragraf paling akhir. _Ramuan berhasil ditandai dengan perubahan warna cairan menjadi coklat muda_ _untuk selanjutnya segera diminum_. "Dan ini membutuhkan waktu 24 jam. Aku harus menyimpannya."

Keesokan paginya, Hermione bangun lebih pagi. Matahari bahkan belum tampak di langit Inggris pagi ini. Sebelum beranjak dari ranjang, Hermione menuliskan sesuatu pada secarik kertas dan memasukkan ke dalam laci meja kecil di sisi ranjangnya.

Hermione berdiri di depan lemari kecil penyimpan perlengkapan mandi yang berada di dalam kamar mandiri kamarnya dengan Harry. Pintunya terpasang kaca sebesar ukuran lemari itu sebagai ganti kaca wastel. Mata Hermione bengkak karena menangis semalaman. Ia akan menyakiti anaknya sendiri, menyakiti Harry sebagai suaminya.

Kedua tangan Hermione perlahan membuka lemari itu dan melihat salah satu tabung kecil di sana. Cairan coklat muda di belakang botol krim pencukur milik Harry mengalihkan perhatiannya. Berhasil. Ramuan buatannya berhasil.

Lagi-lagi, Hermione menangis dan terus bergumam kata-kata maaf sebelum akhirnya ia menenggak habis cairan itu seketika. Rasa hangat menjalan turun membasahi kerongkongannya menuju seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Menuju leher dan turun ke dada. Hermione merasakan tendangan bayinya sebelum rasa hangat itu sampai pada perutnya. Menyebar hingga ke seluruh punggung dan pinggul bawahnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Sebentar lagi Ginny lebih dulu datang sambil membawakan sayuran. Walaupun Ron juga ikut dalam misi bersama Harry, Lavender dipastikan tetap terlambat karena harus mengurus ibunya terlebih dulu yang sedang sakit.

"Aku harus segera membuka pintu dan jendela, Ginny sebentar lagi akan sampai." Katanya sambil membersihkan botol sisa ramuannya.

Hermione bergegas keluar dari kamar menuju tangga untuk membuka pintu dan jendela-jendela yang masih terkunci. Namun sayang, tepat saat kakinya menjejakkan kaki di anak tangga ke tujuh, rasa panas itu muncul semakin menyiksa. Tidak lagi rasa hangat, melainkan panas seperti terbakar. Perutnya melilit dan bayi di dalam kandungannya seolah meronta ingin keluar. Hermione berusaha berpegangan kuat di besi pegangan tangga. Menikmati segala siksaan ramuan yang telah ia buat sendiri.

"Tolong—" teriakan pelan itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Hermione.

Inikah akhir hidupnya? Kesalahan yang telah ia buat sendiri. Segala akses masuk ke rumahnya masih tertutup. Ia bahkan belum sempat untuk turun di anak tangga paling bawah. Hermione mengerang dan terduduk lemas di tengah-tengah tangga. Meremas piamanya tepat di depan perut hamilnya. Sampai sebuah suara terdengar memanggil namanya daria arah pintu yang tertutup.

"Hermione? Hello!"

"Gin-Ginny. Aagh—"

Ginny mendengar suara erangan kesakitan dari dalam. Ia panik dan segera mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari balik sweater yang ia pakai. "Alohomora."

Brak! Pintu terbuka lebar. Ginny bergegas masuk dan mencari bagaimana keadaan rumah Harry di segala penjuru. Tepat di depan tangga, Ginny menyaksikan sendiri aliran darah turun deras dari bagian atas. "Hermione!"

"Gin—"

"Merlin, kau kenapa? Kau terjatuh dari tangga?" tanya Ginny panik.

Hermione hanya bisa menggeleng berbohong. Itu salah satu alasan yang tepat untuk menutupi aksinya meminum ramuan itu. "Bantu aku ke kamar, Ginny. Aku tak kuat."

Cepat-cepat, Ginny membopong tubuh berat Hermione menuju kamar dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Telunjuk Hermione mengarah tepat ke sisi laci. "Aku ingat ada nama healer yang menangani kehamilanku di sana. Hubungi dia, Ginny. Aku tak kuat kalau harus ke St. Mungo—" perintahnya menunjukkan letak tulisan yang ia buat sebelumnya. Madam Martha Sheehan, serta posisi tugasnya di St. Mungo.

Ginny segera menghubungi pihak St. Mugo dengan jalur perapian. Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang wanita berambut coklat terlihat, Madam Sheehan muncul di balik pintu kamar Hermione sambil membawa satu tas berisi perlengkapan melahirkan.

Hermione mengangguk pelan ke arah Madam Sheehan memberi isyarat. Dan ekspresi Madam Sheehan seketika berubah memucat. Bidan senior dari St. Mungo itu tahu rencana pengguguran kandungan Hermione. Bahkan dari dirinyalah Hermione tahu bahwa ramuan yang ia buat itu sangat berbahaya bagi bayi dan dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, Ms. Weasley bisa anda bantu saya ambilkan air hangat dan handuk _, please!"_ pinta Madam Sheehan langsung dituruti oleh Ginny.

"Saya.. saya terpaksa, Madam." Kata Hermione lirih.

"Anda tahu apa akibatnya pada bayi anda nanti, kan, Mrs. Potter?"

Hermione mengangguk, "itu yang saya inginkan, Madam."

Pembicaraan mereka harus terhenti ketika Ginny masuk. Di tangannya telah siap satu baskom besar air hangat dan handuk. Ginny memposisikan dirinya di sisi Hermione untuk membantu menyemangati sahabatnya. "Kau harus kuat, Hermione." Kata Ginny.

"Saya akan sedikit menekan area atas perut anda, Mrs. Potter, dan saat kontraksinya datang, mengejanlah sekuat tenaga."

Tepat di kontraksi ke tiga, Hermione kembali mengejan dan bayi kecil berlumuran darah itu akhirnya lahir. Tanpa tangis. "Laki-laki." Kata Madam Sheehan. Ia meraih handuk dan membersihkan bayi itu dari darah yang mengotori tubunya.

Bayi laki-laki itu kurus namun tampak panjang. Di kepalanya terlihat rambut hitam yang tubuh cukup lebat. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya lengkap, hanya kulit yang berwarna pucat dan seluruh jemari tangan dan kakinya berwarna kebiruan.

"Di-dia—" Ginny terbata tak percaya. Melihat bayi yang baru lahir itu tidak sedikitpun menangis dan bergerak ketika dibersihkan.

"Dia tidak bernapas, Mrs. Potter. Maaf."

Tangis Ginny dan Hermione pun pecah. Madam Sheehan menyerahkan buntalan bayi itu pada rengkuhan ibunya. Hermione menangis menatap putranya yang telah lemas. Rasa sendu itu merayap seketika saat Hermione menatap wajah putranya. Ia seperti melihat wajah Harry tertidur di sana. Ia telah menghianati Harry. Membunuh bayi yang tak bersalah itu.

"Kau hadir karena cinta kami, sayang. Cinta Mummy dan Daddy. Kami sangat mencintaimu. Tapi Mummy harus melakukan ini, sayang. Maafkan Mummy. Maafkan Mummy." Batin Hermione meronta. Rasa menyesal yang dulu tak pernah ia rasakan kini mulai menyiksanya. Ia menjadi ibu, ibu yang membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri.

Ginny membantu membersihkan selimut-selimut dan seprei yang telah kotor akibat darah Hermione. Ia memungutinya dan ikut membantu Hermione memposisikan dirinya beristirahat di atas ranjangnya. "Aku akan membersihkan ini di bawah. Aku akan mengabari Harry untukmu, Hermione, dan keluarga yang lain." kata Ginny lantas keluar dari kamar.

"Madam, te—"

Klukk.. suara cegukan terdengar kecil.. dari mulut bayinya Hermione terkejut mendapati putranya bergerak pelan sambil terbatuk pelan. "Madam—" panggil Hermione. Madam Sheehan mendekat dan memeriksa tubuh bayi Hermione.

"Dia bernapas, Mrs. Potter—"

Namun yang Hermione inginkan adalah, "buang dia, Madam!"

"Apa?" Madam Sheehan terkejut bukan main.

"Bawa dia pergi, Madam. Tinggalkan dia di suatu tempat." Pesan Hermione.

"Terserah. Tapi pastikan dia berada di tempat yang aman. Ada tempat untuk berlindung dan orang yang menjaganya. Aku mohon, Madam, sebelum Ginny kembali dan banyak orang datang. Ini yang terbaik untuknya," Hermione mengecup dahi sang bayi sambil terus mengucapkan kata maafnya. Tiba saat ia akan menyerahkan pada Madam Sheehan, bayi itu membuka matanya dan menatap Hermione lekat.

Dia memiliki mata coklat Hermione. Mata suci seorang anak yang tak ingin lepas dari mata ibunya.

"Baiklah. Saya akan segera kembali." Madam Sheehan segera mengambil bayi laki-laki itu dari tangan Hermione yang mulai tak mau melepas putranya pergi. Hermione mengingat jelas pandangan terakhir putranya. "Tapi saya harus meninggalkan sesuatu untuk menggantikan putra anda, Mrs. Potter."

Hermione diminta untuk menggulung handuk yang masih bersih. Madam Sheehan merapalkan sebuah mantera yang tak pernah Hermione dengar. Seketika, gulungan handuk itu berubah menjadi bayi. Bayi yang nyata. "Ini sangat mirip sekali, Madam."

"Tidak satupun penyihir bisa mengetahui jika bayi ini adalah handuk. Hanya para healer profesional saja yang bisa mendeteksi dan membuatnya seperti ini. Dalam ilmu kesehatan sihir, bayi-bayi buatan ini hanya untuk kegiatan proses pelatihan healer baru mengenal anatomi. Tidak boleh di salah gunakan. Jadi saya harap untuk tidak memberitahukannya pada siapapun. Saya hanya berusaha membantu anda, Mrs. Potter."

Ya, handuk itu menjadi pengganti bayi Hermione. Sebagai penegas bahwa putra Harry dan Hermione telah meninggal setelah dilahirkan. Ini harus dilakukan karena Ginny telah melihat proses kelahiran itu secara langsung.

"Tunggu—"

Hermione menahan Madam Sheehan. "James. Namanya James." Kata Hermione pelan. Madam Sheehan mengangguk dan segera berapparate. Menghilang membawa buntalan berisi bayi laki-laki yang tertidur begitu damai.

Bayi buatan itu tidak bergerak. Seperti bayi yang telah meninggal. Semuanya sempurna. Hingga Madam Sheehan kembali dengan tangan kosong, Hermione terus menangisi bayi yang hanya jelmaan dari sebuah handuk. Menunggu satu persatu keluarga dan sahabatnya berdatangan. Melihatnya menangis sesal sampai Harry datang dan memeluknya berduka.

"Maafkan aku, Harry." Kata Hermione dalam hati, ia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Harry. Meminta maaf.

* * *

Seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam lebat, dengan gigi sedikit menonjol menekan bibir atasnya, tiba-tiba merinding ketakutan ketika ia mendengar suara tangisan bayi di depan pintu rumahnya. Sang istri yang tampak pucat ikut ketakutan mendapati ada suara tangisan bayi di pagi hari. Pria yang siap pergi kerja itu memilih mencari tahu suara apa yang ia dan istrinya dengar.

Hingga mereka mendengar kembali tangisan itu semakin kencang.

"Martin, di sini." Sang istri mengangkat buntalan putih dari samping pot tanaman di depan pintu rumah mereka dan tersenyum senang. "Hey," panggilnya.

"Bayi? Bayi siapa, Jasmine?" tanya pria bernama Martin.

Jasmine, sang istri hanya terus menatap bayi yang baru ia temukan sambil menggeleng tak tahu. Saat ia membuka lipatan kain putih yang menutupi bayi itu untuk melihat apakah bayi itu laki-laki atau perempuan, Jasmine menemukan secarik kertas dan menunjukkannya pada Martin.

"James? Namanya James, Jasmine." Kata Martin.

"Martin, James, Jasmine. Terdengar pas sekali, bukan? Kita harus merawatnya. Kasihan dia lapar, Martin."

Sepasang suami istri itu kembali masuk dan mengunci pintu rumah kecil mereka. Keluarga yang sangat sederhana tanpa siapapun yang tinggal selain mereka berdua. "Tapi aku tak punya uang untuk membelikannya susu. Kau ingat, kan, tabungan kita tinggal sedikit untuk biaya operasimu?"

"Ahh.. tak masalah." Jawab Jasmine cepat. Ia membenarkan posisi menggendongnya. "ASI ku keluar karena kehamilan kemarin, Martin. Sampai sekarang pun masih. Jadi, aku bisa menyusuinya." Kata Jasmine penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi dia bukan anak kita—"

"Tapi sekarang dia adalah anak kita. Bukan begitu, James?"

James kecil merasa dirinya dipanggil. Matanya terbuka lebar lantas menatap dua orang yang sedang mengamatinya sambil tersenyum. James bergerak-gerak risih sambil terus mengeluarkan suara isakan khas bayi. Ia lantas tersenyum saat telunjuk kasar Martin mengelus ujung hidungnya pelan.

James kecil merasa damai. Ia baru saja mendapatkan belaian kasih seorang yang tulus di hari kelahirannya. Tangan mungil James menahan telunjuk Martin dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia mendapatkan sosok penjaganya.

"Dia tampan sekali, Jasmine." Kata Martin menitikkan air mata.

"Yeahh.. kau benar, Martin. Selamat datang, James Martin Murray. Kami akan menjagamu, sayang. Kami sangat menyayangimu."

Dan perjalanan hidup pun dimulai.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

Hai... masih awal, ya. Jadi ini fic yang berlanjut untuk menyambut hari ibu. Anne nggak bisa banyak komentar dulu karena sudah banyak yang Anne jelaskan di awal. Tambahan saja kalau alat yang dibuat aborsi Hermione itu memang ada, Anne pernah tahu sendiri. Ada banyak jenisnya, yang Anne buat cerita ini yang cara kerjanya divakum atau disedot. Ada yang seperti gunting, suntikan dan banyak yang lain. Maaf kalau masih ada yang salah, faktor imajinasi. Mungkin di internet sudah banyak gambarnya, kalian bisa lihat. Oke.. Ditunggu terus kisahnya. Semoga bisa menghibur. Anne tunggu reviewnya, ya!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	2. Insiden Albus

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Chapter 2 sudah siap sedikit kemalaman, tapi semoga masih bisa menghibur. Oh, ya, kayaknya sepi, nih. Pada kemana, ya? Masih banyak yang UAS? Atau banyak tugas kuliah? Atau kakak-kakak lagi sibuk bikin skripsi? Oke, deh, Anne semangatin aja. Anne sebenarnya juga lagi banyak tugas, tapi berusaha sempatin nulis ini. Nggak apa-apa, deh. Anne akan tetap post sampai tamat. Oke!

 **Afadh:** Wah.. rencananya mau menguras air mata, nih. Gimana dong? Kalau baca jangan dibuat baper, ya! Hehehe.. Chapter ini nggak ada tangis-tangisnya, kok. Tenang. Oh, ya kalau alat aborsi itu penggambarannya itu biasa kayak selang plastik yang lunak dan elastis, tapi nggak begitu panjang, cuma sekitar 15-20 cm. Salah satu ujungnya ada pompaan karet seperti yang ada di alat tensi. Kalau nama alatnya, Anne juga nggak begitu paham. Thanks, ya. Ikuti terus ceritanya.. :)

 **rara chan23:** terima kasih, Hermione sama Harry hidup berkecukupan tapi mereka memang gila kerja. Dan dampaknya akan dirasa sama Al. Ikuti saja kisahnya, ya. Thanks!:)

 **Gabby-chann:** Hi! Thanks, ya. Untuk Ginny Anne buat nggak ada perasaan apa-apa sama Harry, ya. Ginny mau aku pasangkan sama Dean. Thanks, ya Ikuti terus kisahnya :)

Langsung saja, yuk!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Sekeliling Hermione gelap. Tidak ada sisi yang menunjukkan dinding maupun pintu keluar. Hermione terjebak. Ia tak tahu di mana. "Harry.. Harry! Albus! Di mana kalian?" panggilnya terus mencari dan memanggil suami serta putranya.

Duk! Duk! Duk!

"Siapa di sana?"

"Tolong! Panas! Tolong aku!"

Suara seseorang kesakitan tertangkap di indera pendengaran Hermione. Ia berlari mencari dari mana asal suara itu. Terus menggerakkan kakinya berharap ada petunjuk yang bisa mengantarkannya pada suara itu. "Kau di mana?" panggilnya. Beberapa kali mencoba berjalan, Hermione sontak dikejutkan dengan sebuah pintu yang berdiri sepuluh langkah di hadapannya.

Pintu. Hanya sebuah pintu besi yang memiliki lubang panjang di bagian atas dengan penutupnya. "Tolong aku.. panas.. Tolong!" teriak suara itu lagi.

"Bertahanlah.. kau siapa? Aku tak bisa membantumu. Pintunya terkunci!"

Hermione berusaha mencari benda-benda apa yang mampu membantunya membuka pintu besi itu. Tapi percuma, tak ada apapun di sana. suara minta tolong itu terus berteriak. Meminta tolong dan mengatakan jika ia kepanasan. "Kenapa kau bisa kepanasan? Hey, coba buka lubangnya.. maafkan aku, aku tak bisa membukanya. Bertahanlah—"

"Tolong.. tolong.." tidak ada kata lain selain kata 'tolong' dan 'panas'. Hermione mendekat dan mengetuk bagian lubang pengintai. Sekali lagi Hermione tak bisa melihat apapun di balik pintu itu. Ia tak tahu siapa di dalam sana. Hermione tak mengenal suara itu. Bukan Harry ataupun Albus.

Hermione menghela napas panik. Ia berusaha mengetuk pintu besi itu lebih keras dari teriakan seseorang yang terperangkap di dalam sana. "Siapapun kau, buka lubangnya. Aku—"

Dan lubang itu terbuka. Sepasang mata beriris coklat menatapnya sendu. Tergenang air mata lantas kembali bersuara. Sangat lirih memohon belas kasihan, "tolong aku!"

"Kau—"

"BANGUN, MIONE!"

Penuh keringat, Hermione terbangun. Ia masih memakai piama lengkap dengan rambut acak-acakan. Di sisinya ada Harry, menggoyangkan kedua bahunya menyadarkan jika ia masih berada di..

"Kamar?" kata Hermione ketakutan.

"Merlin, kau mimpi buruk, sayang. Tak apa, kau aman. Aku dan Al aman. It's ok, you safe, Hermione!" Harry memeluk tubuh bergetar sang istri menenangkan.

Ini adalah mimpi buruk yang kesekian kali dialami Hermione. Mimpi yang sama tentang seseorang yang terperangkap di dalam kamar, meminta tolong dan kepanasan. Hanya sesekali tempat yang Hermione lihat berbeda-beda. Terkadang gelap, terkadang terang.

"Dia seperti meminta tolong, Harry. Tapi aku tak bisa membantunya." Ujar Hermione dalam pelukan Harry. Mengatur napasnya terus dan terus. Rasanya sesak dan lemas.

"Sudahlah.. kau sendiri tak tahu siapa dia. Itu hanya mimpi, Mione." Kata Harry sambil mengecup puncak kepala Hermione.

"Dia putra kita, Harry." Kata Hermione dalam hati.

Harry menyingkap selimut yang masih menutupi badan mereka bersiap turun, "kau hanya terlalu lelah jadi terbawa mimpi. Sekarang sudah pagi, kita bangun. Al pasti sudah bersiap-siap, kasihan kalau dia terlambat ke sekolah. Aku juga ada rapat dengan Kingsley pagi ini. Kau berangkat ke Kementerian juga, kan?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Nah, sudahlah. Tenangkan dirimu, baru keluar. Jangan sampai Al ikut khawatir melihatmu masih seperti ini."

Harry lebih dulu turun dan mengambil handuk segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Setiap paginya, Hermione lebih sering mandi setelah Harry. Ia akan lebih dulu menyiapkan sarapan sambil menunggu Harry selesai.

Setelah membiarkan James hilang dari sisinya, Hermione selalu dihantui dengan rasa bersalahnya. Semua orang menganggap Hermione hanya terlalu berduka karena kehilangan bayi yang baru dilahirkannya. Mereka tidak tahu itu bukanlah kematian. Hanya skenario busuk. Kebohongan besar dari seorang Hermione. Ia bukanlah seorang ibu yang baik.

Sadar akan kesalahannya, pada Harry, Hermione berjanji tak akan pernah mensia-siakan apa yang telah ia miliki. Salah satunya adalah anak. Satu tahun berlalu, ditengah proses training Kementerian yang telah ia lalui setengah jalan, Hermione mendapati dirinya kembali mengandung. Ingatan tentang kesalahan masa lalu itu kembali berputar.

"Tidak, aku akan menebus kesalahanku."

Meski dalam kondisi hamil, Hermione tetap sukses menjalani trainingnya hingga usai, bahkan lebih cepat dari target. Hermione berhasil mendapatkan jabatan barunya. Akibat kegiatan Kementerian yang menguras tenanganya itu, Hermione harus rela melahirkan di usia kandungan satu bulan lebih muda seperti ketika mengandung James. Di usia kandungan menginjak tujuh bulan, bayi laki-laki bermata hijau cerah lahir ke dunia. Meski prematur, bayi Hermione sehat. Menangis kencang dengan kondisi tubuh yang baik. Jauh berbeda dengan James.

"Morning, Mum!"

Albus Severus Potter, putra kedua Hermione tumbuh sehat dan bahagia. Al, begitu Harry memanggilnya, mendapatkan segalanya. Kasih sayang, perhatian penuh, pendidikan yang baik, hingga limpahan materi ia dapatkan. Sebagai ibu pekerja, Hermione tidak setiap waktu bisa menjaga Al. Rasa khawatirnya terlalu berlebihan. Ia tidak akan main-main melarang Al ini dan itu demi keselamatan putranya itu.

Hermione sangat overprotective pada Al.

"Tumben tasmu enteng, Al?" tanya Harry setelah mendapat ciuman Al di pipinya.

Al menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukinya. "Masih ada perlombaan di sekolah, Dad. Jadi ada beberapa mata pelajaran yang dipotong." Kata Al. Gelasnya telah penuh dengan susu dan semangkuk sereal di depannya.

"Nah, sekali-kali begitu. Kadang Dad kasihan sama kamu lihat isi tas banyak sekali buku pelajaran. Kamu tak simpan di loker sekolah?" tanya Harry disambut tawa Hermione.

"Simpan, kok, Dad. Buku-buku yang biasa aku bawa pulang itu untuk belajar materi esoknya. Kalau memang banyak, itu buku perpustakaan yang aku pinjam."

"Itu baru putraku!" seru Hermione bangga. Putranya sama kutu bukunya seperti dirinya.

Meski Al lebih mirip dengan Harry dari segi wajah, penampilan, dan sikap tenangnya, otak Al adalah warisan Hermione. Menurut Ron, Al adalah komposisi sempurna dari sisi baik kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau masih ikut lomba hari ini, sayang?" tanya Hermione di bangku depan. Sementara Harry sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sekolah Al.

"No, kemarin sudah final untuk cabang renang. Mangkanya aku sedikit—"

"Juara dua juga sudah baik, Al." Potong Harry cepat-cepat. "Yang penting kau sudah berusaha. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti bisa juara satu. Asalkan terus berlatih. Oke!"

Al turun dari mobil setelah memberi salam kepada ayah dan ibunya. "Ingat, Al. Kalau pulang lebih awal, hati-hati naik taksinya. Tetap kirim pesan ke Mummy atau Daddy. Kunci rumah ada di tempat biasa. Jangan makan sembarangan. Kalau kau bosan, main ke rumah Aunt Lavender atau rumah Aunt Ginny. Have a nice day, honey!"

Panjang lebar Hermione berpesan, Al hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Bye, Mum, Dad!" Al berlari menjauhi mobil orang tuanya bergegas masuk ke halaman sekolah. Beberapa anak berseragam sama tampak mendekatinya dan berjalan beriringan. Harry masih menahan tawanya seiring berlalunya Al.

Bruk! Harry mengerang sakit ketika lemparan tisu Hermione tepat mengenai dahinya. "Kau menertawai Al atau—"

"Kau, sayangku." Harry mengecup bibir Hermione singkat, "kau sudah seperti alarm buat Al." Goda Harry menyindir tentang terlalu khawatirnya Hermione pada putra mereka.

"Itu untuk kepentingan Al juga, kan, Harry!" protes Hermione tak mau kalah. "Tidak sampai 24 jam kita bisa menjaganya. Kalau Al tidak bisa menjaga diri, yang susah kita juga, kan?" Hermione membenarkan rambut Harry yang memang susah di tata.

"Untungnya, Al anak yang penurut." Balas Harry.

Al sudah semakin hilang dari pandangan kedua orang tuanya terhalang beberapa siswa lain yang satu persatu berdatangan. Hermione masih berusaha mencari sosok putranya di tengah kerumunan siswa lain di sekolah itu. Dan dapat, Hermione masih melihat Al sedang bercengkrama bersama teman-temannya di salah satu bangku taman.

"Al itu mirip kau waktu kecil. Aku yakin nanti kalau dia sudah dewasa, akan semakin mirip denganmu, Harry. Tapi cara berpikirnya mungkin seperti diriku." Kata Hermione.

Harry tertawa girang, "tentu saja, kita membuatnya bersama, kan?"

Cupp! Harry menyapu seluruh permukaan bibir Hermione dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Lipstik Hermione sebagian ikut menempel pada bibir Harry ketika mereka semakin dalam memainkan bibir mereka. Ciuman itu berlangsung semakin dalam sampai Hermione memaksa Harry melepasnya sedikit kasar.

"Oh my God, tutup jendelanya, Harry!"

Hermione panik mendapati aksi saling cium mereka tertangkap basa oleh sepasang mata seorang gadis berseragam di balik kaca mobil sisi Harry yang masih terbuka. Mata anak itu terbuka lebar menatap Hermione. Wajahnya seperti orang linglung.

"Hehehe," tawa Harry sambil menekan tombol kaca jendelanya. "Mungkin gadis kecil itu tidak pernah melihat orang tuanya berciuman, Mione."

Keduanya lantas terbahak tak tahan.

* * *

Al sibuk dengan dua buku teknologi yang bersamaan ia buka di atas mejanya. Tangannya sibuk membaca dan menulis kalimat demi kalimat yang bersumber dari dua buku tersebut.

 _"Aliran listrik masuk pada panel satu—"_

"Hey, Al. Kau tak mau lihat keluar?"

Kim, sahabatnya yang juga kutu buku baru kembali dari arah jendela kelas. Mereka sedang berada di lantai tiga gedung sekolah yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan olahraga, dan apa yang baru ditanyakan oleh Kim adalah hasil pengamatannya setelah melihat ke arah luar jendela.

Kepala Al mendongak tak paham, "apa?"

"Pertandingan basket final sudah dimulai. Di luar ramai sekali. Pertandingan kali ini digadang-gadang sebagai pertandingan balas dendam, Al. Tim sekolah kita adu final dengan tim dari Langham." Jelas Kim bersemangat.

Ya, Al tahu. Untuk urusan basket, sekolahnya sering kali kalah jika melawan dari tim sekolah Langham. Dan pertandingan kali ini tim sekolahnya bertemu lagi dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu. Lebih parahnya lagi, pertandingan final kali ini berlangsung di sekolahnya. Akan dua kali lebih malu jika harus kembali kalah di kandang sendiri.

"Kalau kapten basket Langham yang itu ikut bertanding, ahh aku harap tim sekolah kita sudah siap mental, lah. Walaupun Langham hanya sekolah public biasa, kualitas anak-anak di sana patut diacungi jempol. Apalagi basketnya. Mereka sudah sering juara."

Al hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. Beberapa buku telah ia kemasi. Al mulai tertarik untuk ikut menonton. Suara-suara teriakan di luar sana membuatnya semakin penasaran. "Bagaimana?" tawar Kim lagi.

 _"Let's go!"_

* * *

Pertandingan final cabang basket dalam rangka peringatan tahunan pekan olahraga untuk tingkat primary school kali ini digelar di Eleanor Primary School, salah satu sekolah elit yang memiliki fasilitas lapangan basket terbaik se Inggris.

Beberapa pertandingan lain telah di gelar di beberapa sekolah yang memiliki fasilitas olahraga memadai. Seperti kemarin, Al mengikuti final renang di Shelley Primary School dan mendapatkan peringkat kedua. Dan kali ini, giliran sekolahnya mendapat jatah menerima tim sekolah lain untuk berlomba di sana.

Kim menarik tangan Al mendekat di barisan terdepan di sisi kiri tiang ring tim sekolah lawan. Al bertepuk tangan riang seperti para penonton lain melihat pergerakan para pemain yang begitu lincah.

Skor menunjukkan tim dari sekolahnya unggul sementara beberapa poin dari tim lawan. Al tersenyum puas akhirnya sekolahnya memiliki peluang untuk bisa mendapatkan juara tahun ini. Sesekali Al memfoto jalannya pertandingan dari atas bangku penonton. Tepat saat ia ingin memfoto salah satu tim dari sekolahnya akan melempar bola, Al terkejut melihat ada seorang pemain tim lawan yang berlari mendekati ring arah lempar bola.

Berdasarkan perhitungan Al, jika bola itu tetap dilempar, bola itu akan tepat mengenai kepala dari pemain tim lawan tersebut. "Hey, awas!"

Suara Al yang dekat dengan arah ring membuat pemain itu menoleh dan segera menghindar dan cepat menghalau bola yang siap masuk ke dalam ring.

Duk! Suara sorakan dari pendukung sekolah Al menggema kecewa. Bola berhasil ditepis. Anak laki-laki itu menatap Al senang, "terima kasih!" ucapkanya pelan. Permainan terus berlanjut hingga skor berbalik.

Tim lawan kembali juara.

* * *

Makan malam berjalan seru dengan cerita Al yang terus-terusan merasa bersalah karena ulahnya menyelamatkan pemain tim lawan yang mengantarkan sekolahnya kembali kalah. "Apa itu salah, Dad?" tanya Al lemas.

Harry sampai terbatuk-batuk menahan tawanya, "menurut Dad kau memang sudah benar. Kau menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, son." Jawab Harry.

"Tapi sekolahku kalah lagi." Protes Al tak suka. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah pada sekolahnya, ya walaupun tidak banya orang yang menyadari aksinya berteriak tadi apalagi menyalahkannya. Al berdiri di kerumunan supporter tim lawan, jadilah Al tidak begitu dihiraukan oleh supporter dari tim sekolahnya.

"Dengarkan, Mum, Al. Sebuah kompetisi pasti ada yang menang, ada pula yang kalah. Itu wajar. Karena itu tujuan kompetisi. Ada tidaknya insiden tadi, mereka sedang bermain. Coba bayangkan, kalau saja pemain lawan itu terkena bola. Dia jatuh, dan tidak bisa bermain. Si pelempar bisa saja juga tidak bisa bermain karena dijatuhi hukuman pelanggaran. Citra sekolahmu akan buruk juga. Ya, entahlah bagaimana peraturan basket Mum tidak begitu paham. Itu artinya sama saja. Kalau sekolahmu kalah.. lagi, itu berarti mereka belum bisa menandingi tim lawan. Jangan di sesali, kau sudah memilih keputusan yang tepat."

Hermione mencolek ujung hidung Al menggoda. "Kau itu mirip Daddy, mudah sekali merasa bersalah pada orang lain." kata Hermione melirik ke arah Harry yang membantu membereskan beberapa piring kotor.

"My boy!" bisik Harry saat melintas di belakang Al. Ciumannya mendarat di pipi kiri putranya.

Harry kembali dari dapur sambil mengajak Al untuk menonton TV bersama sementara Hermione mencuci piring. Tiba-tiba Harry teringat akan sesuatu. "Mione—" panggil Harry sedikit berteriak.

"Besok kau dari Kementerian jam berapa?" tanya Harry.

"Seperti biasa, jam empat. Ada apa?" jawab Hermione ikut mengeraskan suaranya.

Al bersandar santai di dada Harry sambil menikmati acara TV yang menayangkan talkshow bintang-bintang terkenal. Anak sembilan tahun itu akan menunjukkan sisi manjanya dengan sang ayah dibandingkan pada ibunya. Mungkin karena keduanya memiliki selera yang sama, Al lebih nyaman jika berdekatan dengan Harry.

"Madam Sheehan, aku mendapat kabar jika beliau meninggal tadi pagi. Besok setelah dari Kementerian, kita berkunjung ke rumahnya, Mione."

Deg! Hermione seperti baru saja dicekik hingga tak bisa bernapas.

"Madam Sheehan itu siapa, Dad?" tanya Al pada Harry.

"Madam Sheehan itu healer yang membantu Mummy saat melahirkanmu dulu. Jadi orang pertama yang menggendongmu setelah lahir adalah Madam Sheehan. Beliau adalah orang berjasa atas proses kelahiranmu, Al. Beliau yang ikut menyelamatkan nyawamu dan Mummy."

Suara Harry terdengar pelan hingga dapur. Ya, Madam Sheehan adalah healer yang membantu Hermione melahirkan Al.. dan juga James. Serta satu-satunya orang atau penyihir yang mengetahui di mana James dititipkan.

"Kalau Madam Sheehan meninggal, aku harus bertanya pada siapa lagi? Di mana Madam meninggalkan James? _Oh, God!"_ Hermione menangis ketakutan.

Seseorang yang ingin sekali ia temui untuk mencari tahu keberadaan putranya kini telah tiada.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Siapa pemain lawan yang diselamatkan Al? Akan tahu jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya. Anne tunggu reviewnya!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	3. Namaku James

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi dengan chapter 3. Lagi-lagi Anne nulisnya puanjang banget! Hehehe.. mumpung lagi semangat aja. Baiklah, walaupun masih sepi di review, Anne kaget aja kalau perhitungan yang baca banyak juga. Banyak yang malas review, nih! Huhuhu :( Tapi nggak apa, Anne udah terima kasih buat kalian semua yang mau membaca.

 **Afadh:** Enak hidupnya keluarga Harry. Wah, iya juga aku juga pengen main the sims, hehehe.. ikuti terus kisahnya, ya. Update kilat, nih. Thanks! :)

 **Dimenstorm:** Thanks, sudah baca, ya maaf kalau masih banyak typo. Terima kasih, sudah aku koreksi sekarang. Jawaban James wizard atau bukan ada chapternya nanti. Aku buat khusus jawaban James itu wizard atau bukan. Ikuti terus saja kisahnya. Thanks, ya! :)

Baiklah, sudah cukup. Jadi langsung saja, ya!  
 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

 _"Ok, fine!"_

Al menutup ponselnya sedikit kasar. Pesan dari Hermione berisi permintaan maaf jika ia dan Harry akan pulang malam hari ini. Al berjalan lemas dari sekolahnya menuju tempat ia biasa menunggu taksi. Sore ini ia sudah sangat lapar, ditambah ia sudah berharap ingin sekali menikmati masakan ibunya sepulang dari sekolah. Tapi kenyataannya, bahkan saat ia sampai rumahpun, tidak ada orang yang akan menyambutnya.

"Taksi!" Al menghentikan salah satu taksi dan masuk.

Taksi yang membawa Al dari sekolah sampai di depan sebuah rumah berwarna merah bata dengan aksen putih sebagai penegas bagian jendela, pintu, dan lubang udara. Memang di depan rumah tak terdapat halaman yang luas, namun rumah dengan gaya klasik itu berdiri megah di salah satu lokasi terluas di area Lancaster Park. Semua orang tahu bagaimana reputasi orang-orang yang tinggal di sana.

Al merogoh salah satu lubang di bawah pot besar di sisi pintu. Menemukan benda kecil yang akan menyelamatkannya dari rasa lelah setelah seharian berada di sekolah. "Ini dia," kunci rumah berbandul kastil ia temukan di sana. Sekali putar, pintupun terbuka.

"Selalu begini. Sepi." Batin Al.

Surrey tampak cerah sore ini. Batin Al ingin sekali jika ia dan kedua orang tuanya menghabiskan sore bersama. Sayang, itu hanya angan-angan. Al bergegas naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

Al menatap tiga jendela kaca besar yang berdiri di depan ranjangnya. Tangannya berusaha menarik tirai hingga tampaklah sepanjang jalan di depan rumahnya. Ia akui, rumahnya memang indah, namun ia selalu merasa kesepian. Tidak ada teman, bahkan tetangganya yang juga lebih banyak pekerja sibuk, jarang berinteraksi dengannya. Al sebenarnya memiliki sahabat dari tetangganya sendiri. Namanya Billy, satu tahun lebih muda dari Al. Namun akhir-akhir ini ia dan Billy sudah semakin jauh. Billy jarang terlihat karena aktifitasnya yang juga padat. Mereka hanya bisa bertemu jika masuk musim liburan atau akhir pekan saja.

"Seandainya aku punya saudara, aku tak akan kesepian seperti ini." batin Al.

Perutnya kembali berbunyi setelah ia menyelesaikan mandinya. Berniat untuk mencari makanan, Al rupanya tak menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya berselera.

"Oh, Mum. Kau tak meninggalkan camilan apapun? Hanya buah? Puding? Kue? Jus? Susu? Sereal? Ah.. sore-sore makan sereal?" Al kebingungan meski makanan di rumahnya masih banyak. "Oh, ya, camilan simpanan Dad!"

Al membuka lemari atas kitchen set berusaha menemukan toples-toples berisi keripik atau kue kering yang diam-diam disimpan oleh Harry. Al tahu beberapa tempat persembunyian makanan ayahnya karena memang ia pun di ajak untuk bekerja sama, menyembunyikannya dari Hermione yang begitu melarang mereka makan makanan yang tidak sehat.

"Tinggal segini?" Al menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. Keripik kentang dan makanan ringan lainnya hanya tersisa sedikit di lima toples yang berbeda.

Cling! Suara ponsel Al berbunyi. Pesan baru dari Hermione.

 _"Kalau kau ingin camilan, kali ini Mum perbolehkan. Tapi jangan terlalu banyak! Kalau kripik di rumah habis atau makanan simpanan Dad juga habis (Mum sudah tahu semuanya, Daddy sudah mengaku), minta bantuan Mr. Wade untuk membelikannya untukmu. Take care! Love, Mum x"_

Tulis Hermione panjang lebar. Al tersenyum geli membaca pesan ibunya yang mengetahui aksi sembunyi-sembunyi makanan bersama ayahnya di rumah. "Kalau membeli camilan saja, aku bisa. Kasihan Mr. Wade kalau harus bolak-balik ke sini. Rumahnya, kan, jauh." Batin Al.

Mr. Wade sendiri adalah pria tua yang sesekali bekerja di rumah Harry untuk membersihkan taman dua kali seminggu. Rumahnya yang berjarak cukup jauh mengingat Mr. Wade telah berumur, Al tak tega jika harus sering meminta bantuan padanya. "Aku tak mau jadi anak manja."

Al meraih dompet dan jaket di dalam kamarnya bersiap untuk pergi. Ia menghentikan taksi.

* * *

Sebuah minimarket jadi tujuan Al. Satu persatu makanan yang ia inginkan dimasukkan ke dalam keranjan belanjanya. Beberapa bungkus kerupuk, keripik kentang, segala macam coklat, kue, dan kue kering favoritnya dan ayahnya ia ambil.

"Kurang minuman.. tapi apa, ya? Nanti Mum marah—"

"Oh, uangku! Eh.. kamu, kan?"

Al memunguti uang receh yang terjatuh dari tangan orang yang ia tabrak sambil terus meminta maaf, "maafkan aku, aku tak lihat. Aku.. kau—" Al menunjuk ke anak laki-laki sebayanya yang begitu ia ingat.

"Kau anak Eleanor yang menyelamatkan aku dari bola pertandingan kemarin, kan? Thanks, ya!" katanya.

Al mengangguk. "Yeah, itu aku. Sama-sama, selamat atas kemenanganmu kemarin." Al tersenyum lantas menyalaminya.

"Namaku James. James Murray. Salam kenal."

"Aku Albus Potter. Panggil saja Al. Salam kenal juga."

Mereka lantas saling bertanya setelah Al mengembalikan uang yang ia pungut di lantai. "Maaf sudah menabrakmu, uangmu jadi kotor terkena rembesan air itu. Kau mau membeli apa?" tawar Al. "Biar aku ganti."

"Ah tak apa, semoga mereka bisa menerima uang basah ini. Toh, nanti juga kering." Kata James berusaha menolak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ceroboh tak melihat ada orang. Aku jarang berbelanja."

James mengangguk-angguk paham. Tampak sekali jika Al jarang keluar, apalagi berbelanja. Penampilannya begitu rapi, pakaiannya bersih. Tampak sekali jika ia anak orang kaya. "Aku hanya ingin beli.. Oh, God. Selalu begitu. Tidak boleh tidak boleh!"

Tiba-tiba James mengeluarkan makanan kecilnya dan mengembalikannya di tempat semula. Al kebingungan dengan sikap James yang tiba-tiba mengosongi keranjang belanjanya yang hampir penuh. "Hei, kenapa? Kenapa kau kembalikan belanjamu?" tanya Al.

"Aku ke mari karena ingin membeli susu, tepung, dan obat untuk Mum. Itu saja. Tapi, aku malah mengambil makanan. Tanpa ingat kalau uang hasil membantu tadi hanya sedikit—"

"Sudah ambil saja. Masukkan lagi makanan apa saja yang tadi kau ambil, James. Kalau kau butuh yang lain, ambil saja. Aku yang bayar!" pesan Al sambil tersenyum ramah.

James terpanah dan menuruti Al yang terus memaksanya untuk menerima bantuannya.

* * *

James menenggak sebotol cola dengan segar. Ia dengan lucu mengekspresikan rasa aneh yang timbul di tenggorokkannya setelah bersendawa keras. Al tertawa. "Aku selalu suka sensai sendawanya. Hangat di tenggorokan."

"Kau lucu, James." Kata Al. Mereka beriringan keluar dari minimarket. James membawa dua kantung besar berisi aneka makanan, sayuran, dan minuman. Berkali lipat dari rencana awalnya berbelanja. Bahkan semuanya gratis. Al yang membayarnya.

"Terima kasih, ya. Ini banyak sekali. Aku jadi punya persediaan makanan banyak untuk Mum dan Dad. Aku akan mengeringkan uang-uang ini supaya bisa aku tabung." Ujar James berseri-seri.

"Oh, ya. Tadi kau bilang.. kalau kau mendapat uang itu dari hasil membantu. Kau bekerja?" tanya Al langsung.

James mengangguk malu. "Mum sakit, upah Dad tidak seberapa untuk pengobatan Mum. Untuk makan, biaya sekolahku, aku harus ikut bekerja untuk menambah penghasilan. Ya, beginilah," James bercerita sambil tersenyum, "kalau aku bekerja, gaji yang aku dapat akan aku belikan obat dan makanan. Ahh—"

James berlari mengejar bus yang berlalu meninggalkan halte. Ia berteriak meminta berhenti tapi percuma. Bus itu bergerak semakin menjauh. Lagi-lagi Al menatap James heran. "Anak itu suka melakukan hal aneh tiba-tiba." Pikirnya.

"Aduh aku tak bisa menunggu lama untuk bus selanjutnya. Aku harus lari—"

"Hey, kenapa? Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Al menahan James.

"Aku harus pulang. Ibuku sendirian. Pasti dia mencariku."

Al melepaskan earphone yang menancap di telinganya agar mendengar suara James lebih jelas. "Dengan berlari? Di mana rumahmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah biasa. Rumahku di Church road."

"Church road, itu jauh sekali. Tapi itu dekat dengan rumahku. Ayo ikut aku. Kita naik taksi berdua." kata Al menyakinkan sekali lagi. "Ayo!"

Keduanya naik bersama pada satu taksi yang sama. "Lancaster Park, sir." Pinta Al pada si supir. James yang mendengarnya terperanjat tak percaya.

"Ru-rumahmu di sana?" tanya James terbata.

"Ya, mangkanya kita satu arah. Nanti aku yang turun lebih dulu. Mengerti?"

James mengangguk-angguk masih syok. Ia tahu itu wilayah perumahan orang-orang kaya. Tidak ada rumah jelek di sana. Dan satu lagi, James kembali ingat jika Al adalah siswa dari Eleanor, sekolah tempat anak cerdas dari orang-orang berduit. Serta penampilan Al dan isi dompet Al yang memang mengindikasikan bahwa dia anak orang kaya.

Taksi terus berjalan menyusuri kawasan Richmond yang asri. Beberapa mil lagi mereka akan masuk ke kawasan perumahan tempat tinggal Al. "Kau tak minum? Aku lihat kau haus sekali." Tawar James mengulurkan sebotol cola yang tersisa sebagian.

"Ahh.. tidak, aku tak boleh minum cola." Jawab Al sebal. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali meminum minuman itu.

"Apa? Ini segar sekali, Al. Tidak akan ada orang yang tahu, kecuali tuan supir. Siapa yang tidak memperbolehkanmu?"

"Mum. Bahkan itu," Al menunjuk mie instan dalam kantung belanja James, "aku hanya boleh makan satu bulan sekali saja." wajah Al berubah sendu. Ia begitu suka makan mie. Tapi lagi-lagi, ibunya melarangnya keras untuk sekedar makan atau mengicipi saja.

Di sampingnya, James menggeleng tidak habis pikir. "Aku bahkan hampir setiap hari makan mie instan, Al. Kasihan kau!" ujarnya. James lantas melirik kembali botol cola yang ia bawa.

"Minumlah, setenguk saja. Kau sungguh memprihatinkan hidup di dunia ini tanpa meminum minuman enak seperti cola ini. Hanya seteguk, tidak akan berefek apapun. Cobalah!"

Ragu, Al berusaha menolak tawaran menggoda James itu. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, menarik jaketnya yang terselip di dudukannya sampai melepas pemutar musiknya.

"Hanya seteguk," ulang James meyakinkan.

"Hanya seteguk," ulang Al. Ia meminumnya. "Enak," jawab Al senang. Bertahun-tahun ia ingin meminum cola, akhirnya ia bisa merasakan kenikmatan minuman itu juga.

Taksi perlahan berhenti akibat perintah Al. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah. Setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang, Al mengambil belanjaannya dan bergegas turun. "Oh, ya, sir. Nanti antarkan teman saya ke rumahnya di Church road, biar dia yang menunjukkan letaknya. Kalau kurang datang kembali kemari, ya."

"Terima kasih, nak. Ini sudah cukup." Jawab si supir taksi.

Al melambaikan tangannya pada James yang ternganga melihat rumah Al begitu besar. "Wow, dia memang orang kaya!" batin James masih mengamati Al yang mulai masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu.

* * *

"Kau membelanjakannya makanan juga?"

"Ibunya sakit, Mum. Bahkan dia harus bekerja untuk membantu mencari uang ayahnya."

Al beradu argumen dengan Hermione yang memarahinya telah bertindak terlalu baik pada anak yang baru dikenal. Harry melerai keduanya dengan menarik Al menjauhi ibunya menuju ruang keluarga. "Dia anak baik, Mum."

"Baik kalau di depanmu. Siapa tahu dia hanya beralasan ibunya sakit, dia bekerja, untuk memanfaatkanmu. Kalian baru bertemu dengan tidak sengaja. Kau belum mengenal siapa anak itu. Kau harus hati-hati, Al." Sanggah Hermione.

Sepulang dari berkunjung ke rumah Madam Sheehan, Harry dan Hermione mendapati Al menghabiskan banyak cemilan di depan TV. Al mengaku jika ia membeli sendiri ke minimarket dengan uangnya serta menceritakan pertemuannya dengan James. Hermione tak suka jika Al bersikap terlalu baik pada anak yang baru dikenalnya.

Kemarahan Hermione memuncak saat Al mengatakan jika music playernya yang seharga hampir mencapai 250 pound hilang sepulang dari minimarket. "Kau mencurigai teman baru Al itu yang mengambilnya?" tanya Harry.

"Al bilang jika anak itu bekerja demi membantu mencari uang ayahnya, bisa jadi dia mencuri music player Al dan menjualnya. Oh, Al, untung kau tak diapa-apakan anak itu." kata Hermione menarik Al dalam pelukannya sambil meminta maaf.

"Mum khawatir, sayang." Kata Hermione begitu lembut. Diusapnya rambut tebal Al penuh kasih sayang. Harry lantas meredakan suasana dengan menjanjikan Al membelikan yang baru.

Keesokan paginya masalah pertemuan Al dengan James telah berakhir. Kamis ini sekolah Al libur dan baru kembali masuk di hari Senin. Ada waktu libur panjang untuk berlibur. Hermione menawari Al untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya di Australia. Al pun setuju. Mereka sepakat untuk berangkat namun tidak untuk Harry.

"Aku akan menyusul kalian hari Sabtu. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan rapat ini, sayang." Kata Harry mengantarkan istri dan putranya di bandara.

Al tampak sedih ketika ia hanya berdua dengan sang ibu berangkat menengok kakek dan neneknya di Australia. Namun bagaimana lagi, sudah kewajiban Harry sebagai kepala Auror untuk memimpin beberapa rapat penting di minggu ini. Tapi Harry telah berjanji, jika ia akan menyusul keduanya di hari Sabtu mendatang.

Selepas dari Kementerian, Harry sedikit melepas penat dengan menikmati acara TV rumahnya yang besar, terkadang Harry merindukan sosok lain di keluarganya. Putra pertamanya yang ia tahu telah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tiba-tiba Harry menitikkan air matanya.

"Seandainya saja dia masih hidup, pasti dia akan menemaniku sekarang—"

Ting tong!

Harry cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya mendengar ada yang membunyikan bel di luar. Ada tamu, batinnya. Harry memelankan suara Tvnya lantas mencari tahu siapa tamunya malam ini. "Iya sebentar!" terianya.

"Selamat ma—"

"Hah hah.. Malam, sir... hah hah—"

James, muncul tepat di hadapan Harry yang terpanah melihat kedatangan anak laki-laki itu di rumahnya. Harry seperti melihat Al berdiri di sana. Sekilas, anak itu mirip sekali dengan Al.. dan tentu saja juga dirinya. "Kau—"

" _Sir? Sorry_ menganggu anda, huh huh—" suaranya terbata-bata sembari mengatur napasnya. Ia terengah-engah dengan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Harry tergagap sadar. "Saya mau mencari.. ah, God, aku lupa namanya."

"Kau mencari siapa, nak?" tanya Harry sama bingungnya. Jika dilihat, Harry menebak usia anak di hadapannya sebaya dengan Al. "Mungkin teman Al," batinya.

"Al?" pancing Harry menyebut nama putranya.

Mata James terbelalak cerah. "Yahh, Albus. Nama itu jarang jadi aku lupa. Anda kenal Albus? Dia tinggal di sini, sir?" kata James belum terfokus melihat Harry. Napasnya tidak beraturan saking lelahnya.

"Dia putraku, tapi sayang dia ada di Australia dengan ibunya sekarang. Ayo masuk dulu—"

"Anda ayah Al? Mr. Potter? Tidak tidak. Saya hanya," James merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan benda mengkilap warna biru bertali plastik. Tertancap pula kabel panjang berwarna putih di ujungnya. "Mengembalikan ini. Al melupakan saat di dalam taksi."

"Oh, ya. Dia kehilangan ini sejak kemarin. Terima kasih—"

"James. Namaku James, sir."

"James. Oh—" Harry semakin tersentuh dengan anak laki-laki itu. Ditambah namanya, Harry kembali teringat dengan putra pertamanya yang ia beri nama James.

"Maaf, saya harus pulang. Mum pasti menunggu obatnya—"

"Hey, tunggu dulu. Kau naik apa? Di mana rumahmu?"

James menjelaskan jika ia baru saja naik bus dari rumahnya menuju apotik di dekat perumahan tempat tinggal Harry. Ia yang menemukan music player Al teringat jika ia harus mengembalikan itu secepatnya takut jika Al mencari. Karena dekat, James memilih mengembalikannya sepulangnya ia dari apotik. Tapi malang nasibnya, uangnya tak cukup untuk kembali naik bus akibat harga obat yang naik.

"Kamu kemari dengan jalan kaki?" tanya Harry menyadari James begiru kelelahan dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Lebih tepatnya berlari, sir." Jawab James nyengir menggoda.

Harry tertawa bersama James. "Kau lucu, James. Kau tahu.. itu jauh sekali. Dan aku tahu kau membutuhkan apa. Aku punya air dan jus segar untukmu. Aku tak menerima penolakan!" Harry membuka lebar pintu rumahnya dan mempersilakan James masuk.

"Haus, nak?" tanya Harry terkejut melihat James minum begitu bersemangat. Ia menghabiskan satu botol kecil air putih dan segelas jus jeruk dingin yang dibawakan Harry.

Aahh.. James mendesah lega. Ia mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Menatap Harry penuh rasa syukur. "Terima kasih, Mr. Potter. Ini luar biasa nikmat. Tapi saya harus segera pulang, Mum pasti sudah menunggu obatnya."

"Sekarang? Lalu kau mau naik apa? Katanya uangmu tak cukup?"

"Jalan kaki, lah. Dan berlari tentunya. Hitung-hitung olahraga."

Tiba-tiba Harry berlari menuju lantai dua meninggalkan James di meja bar counter dapur. Sesaat kemudian, Harry kembali dengan jaket hangat dan kunci mobil di tangannya. "Aku tak akan biarkan anak seusiamu jalan sendirian malam-malam. Ayo!"

Harry mengapit pundak James dan mengajaknya keluar, "ta-tapi.. terima kasih, Mr. Potter. Maaf saya merepotkan." Kata James tidak enak.

Sepanjang jalan, Harry terus bertanya-tanya tentang keluarga James. Al memang sudah bercerita sedikit tentang James, tapi Harry ingin mengetahuinya sendiri dari mulut James dan meyakinkan dirinya jika anak itu tidak berbohong seperti yang dituduhkan Hermione.

"Jadi kau benar bekerja?" tanya Harry.

James mengangguk. "Saya hanya ingin membantu keuangan keluarga saya, sir. Mum sedang sakit dan butuh biaya besar. Jadi saya harus membantu Dad mencari tambahan uang untuk makan dan biaya sekolah saya."

"Tapi kau tahu, kan, usiamu masih kecil. Kau tak boleh bekerja, James!"

"Saya tahu tapi—"

Kryuuukk! "Ups—"

"Mungkin kita harus menepi dulu di restoran itu, nak. Sekali lagi aku tahu apa yang kau butuhkan sekarang. Aku juga sejak tadi ingin makan."

James menunduk malu sembari memukul perutnya pelan. "Dasar perut!" makinya. Harry tersenyum.

Selesai membelikan makanan untuk James, orang tuanya dan dirinya sendiri, Harry kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah James. Sepanjang jalan, James memakan burger pesanannya yang belum habis ketika menunggu pesanan makanannya jadi. "Ini enak sekali, sir. Belum tentu dalam setahun aku makan burger seenak ini." kata James sedikit tak jelas. Mulutnya penuh.

"Lebih baik uangmu ditabung daripada membeli ini, kan?" jawab Harry santai.

"Tapi anda tetap membelikan saya burger ini. Seharusnya uangnya ditabung saja." canda James sampai tersedak. Tepat di pertigaan menuju jalan rumah James, beberapa polisi sedang melakukan pemeriksaan rutin. Mobil Harry ikut di hentikan. Raut wajah James berubah panik.

Harry memperingatkan agar James tetap tenang. "Selamat malam, sir! Driving licence?" pinta salah seorang polisi lalu lintas. Harry merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu bertuliskan UK di ujung kiri atasnya. James melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Terima kasih. Kami hanya melakukan pengecekan rutin. Selamat malam!"

Belum sempat Harry mengembalikan kartu mengemudinya, mobil Harry diminta untuk langsung bergerak agar mobil lain dapat segera menggantikannya.

"Harry James Potter. Wah, nama anda juga James?" James membaca kartu lisensi mengemudi Harry yang diletakkan di atas dashboard mobil.

Harry tersenyum simpul lantas menatap James sebentar-sebentar. Ia harus tetap fokus mengemudikan mobilnya. "James adalah nama ayahku. Kebiasaan orang-orang suka menamai nama tengah putranya dengan nama tengah dirinya. Kalau kau? Juga nama ayahmu?"

James mengangguk pelan. "Ya, namaku James Martin Murray. Martin nama ayahku, sir."

Sebuah rumah berpagar kayu, halamannya kotor penuh daun kering. Cat temboknya terkelupas di mana-mana. Terlihat sekali jika tak pernah di rawat. "Itu rumahku, Mr. Potter. Maaf, jelek."

"Rumahku juga jelek, James. Ayo, kau pasti sudah ditunggu ayah dan ibumu."

"Mum, Dad, aku pulang." Teriak James dari depan pintu.

Harry menatapnya iba. Jauh dari kesan indah seperti rumahnya. Tempat tinggal itu sungguh sederhana. Hanya ada beberapa kursi dan satu meja. Di dindingnya kosong, tak ada hiasan. Barang elektronik hanya ada lemari pendingin. Itupun sudah terlihat sangat usang dan berkarat.

James mendekati seorang wanita yang duduk bersandar di atas sebuah sofa paling nyaman di rumah itu. Wajahnya pucat dengan rambut pendek kusut. Lehernya mengalung syal tebal yang dililit melingkar. Sang wanita lantas menoleh menatap Harry di depan pintu.

"Masuk, Mr. Potter. Maaf berantakan." Kata si wanita. Parasnya masih muda, Harry menaksi usianya tak jauh beda dengan Hermione. Tapi wajah pucatnya membuat ibu James tampak lebih tua.

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Murray." Harry pelan-pelan masuk dan mendekati kursi tempat James dan ibunya. Harry mendengar James begitu semangat menceritakan tentang pengalamannya bersama Harry di rumahnya.

James berbisik pada sang ibu, "rumahnya besar sekali. Bagus, Mum. Ada televisi yang lebar sekali. Lantainya bersih, Mum." Suara James pelan namun masih jelas terdengar di telinga Harry.

"Oh ada tamu," seru seorang pria dengan bagian gigi atas menonjol di balik bibirnya keluar menggenakan apron dari balik partisi. Wajahnya menegang ketika melihat wajah Harry.

"Ini Mr. Potter, Dad. Ayah dari anak yang memiliki music player itu." kata James.

"Oh, anda, sir.. maaf jika putra saya merepotkan. Ini—"

"Tidak apa, Mr. Murray, bahkan saya berterima kasih pada James sudah mau mengembalikannya. Saya tak tahu jika bukan James, pasti sudah dijual atau diambil. Ini saya dan James tadi sempat membeli makan malam." Harry menyodorkan satu kantung besar berisi makanan yang ia beli lebih untuk keluarga James.

James menyiapkan obat yang baru ia beli tapi James urung, "kenapa Mum tak makan dulu? Kan masih ada mie instan di lemari?"

"Kalau Mum makan, besok kau sarapan apa sebelum berangkat sekolah?"

"Kalau begitu, makan yang dibelikan Mr. Potter saja."

Harry meminta ijin pada Martin untuk kembali ke mobilnya, sejenak kemudian ia kembali sambil membawa bungkusan yang sama seperti bungkusan makanan James, walaupun lebih kecil. "Ini, makan yang ini saja. Lebih baik anda makan krim sup jagung ini. Lebih bergizi. Mengenyangkan, jadi bisa langsung minum obat." Tawar Harry.

"Tapi itu, kan, makan malam anda, sir?" tanya James bingung.

"Mrs. Murray membutuhkan makanan yang bergizi. Ini lebih sehat, saya bisa membeli lagi nanti. Kalau masih sisa, disimpan saja. Besok bisa dihangatkan untuk kembali dimakan." Kata Harry.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Harry, James langsung menyuapkannya pada sang ibu. Harry berpamitan pada Martin untuk kembali pulang. "Sungguh, saya sangat berterima kasih pada keluarga anda, Mr. Potter. Kemarin putra anda sudah membelikan banyak sekali makanan dan obat untuk keluarga kami. Sampaikan salam saya untuk putra anda dan Mrs. Potter."

"Sama-sama, kalau saya bisa membantu saya akan bantu. Saya senang, Al, putra saya memiliki sahabat baru seperti James. Al bisa belajar banyak dari putra anda, Mrs. Murray."

Kedua ayah itu saling bersalaman dan berpelukan. Hubungan baik kedua keluarga itu kini semakin dekat. Harry semakin yakin, jika James memang anak yang baik. Harry menuju mobilnya dan melambai ke arah James yang menuntun ibunya mengantarkan ia kembali pulang.

"Kenapa, ya, aku merasa begitu nyaman dengan James. Anak itu menyenangkan sekali. Dan namanya—"

Harry menjalankan mobilnya perlahan menuju rumahnya kembali dengan perasaan penuh kebahagiaan. Ia seperti menemukan keluarga baru yang nyaman seperti ketika Harry mengenal The Burrow sebagai keluarga yang harmonis.

"Meski mereka serba kekurangan, mereka kaya akan rasa kasih dan sayang." Batin Harry terenyuh.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Hai, bagaimana? kepanjangan? Heheh maaf, untuk jalan rumah dan nama perumahannya, Anne coba hubung-hubungkan ya. Anne coba riset dari Google Map di wilayah Surrey. Jadi memang jalan itu ada, dan berdekatan antara wilayah rumah Harry dan rumah James. Bahkan penggambaran rumah Harry, Anne dapat di salah satu website properti yang menjual rumah-rumah di Inggris. Bagus banget rumahnya.

Harry sudah bertemu dengan James, nih. Tinggal Hermione. Bagaimana jadinya jika Hermione bertemu dengan James? Apakah keluarga James dan Al semakin dekat? Nantikan chapter 4nya, ya!

Anne tunggu reviewnya. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo.

 _ **Thanks**_ ,

Anne xox


	4. Mummy

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih. Dengan chapter 4. Yang nunggu mana suaranya! Yuk, mari di simak, tapi Anne mohon maaf kalau chapter ini lebih panjang dari kemarin. Anne bingung motongnya. Dan alurnya mungkin kecepetan. Anne balas review dulu.

 **Afadh:** Wah punya teman suka traktir, ya? Aku juga pengen, nih. Hehehe.. Anne juga pernah pulang sekolah nggak ada apa-apa di rumah. Nasib, ya! Chapter ini Hermione akhirnya ketemu James, loh. Hehehe update cepat. Tapi kali ini telat sehari lagi, ya. Sorry. Thanks, ya! :)

 **Guest:** terenyuhhh.. thanks, ya :')

 **Gabby-Chann:** konflik batin Hermione mulai muncul. Yuk disimak, thanks, ya! :)

 **Rara chan23:** ihhh manis para laki-laki itu. Mione over karena ada alasannya. Baca chapter ini, ya! Thanks, ya!

Oke, langsung saja. Nyamankan posisi baca kalian.

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Harry bergelung nyaman di balik selimutnya sendirian. Di atas ranjangnya, Harry hanya sendiri. Tidak ada Hermione yang biasa ia tatap ketika tak sadar terbangun di tengah malam seperti ini. Malam semakin larut. Mata Harry berusaha keras mencari tahu pukul berapa sekarang. Ia mencari kacamatanya namun yang ada.. ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering.

Harry membenarkan posisinya menjadi setengah berbaring. Menggerakkan tangannya ke arah tombol lampu lantas mengayunkannya naik turun. Takk! Knop lampu tertekan dengan sendirinya dan lampu menyala. Harry sudah lama menguasai sihir tanpa tongkat. Dan ia sadar dirinya semakin malas dengan kemampuannya itu.

 _"Hi, Daddy!"_

 _"Hi, buddy!"_

Meski tanpa kacamata Harry masih bisa melihat dalam jarak dekat. Seperti saat ini, wajah Al muncul di layar ponselnya. Al mengajaknya untuk video call. "Al, di London sekarang tengah malam! Keras kepala sekali, sih!" teriak suara di belakang Al yang Harry kenal itu suara Hermione.

"Tapi Daddy masih bangun. Kemarilah, Mum!"

Harry menguap lebar tepat saat Hermione muncul di depan layar. Matanya melotot melihat kelakuan Harry. "Harry, kau belum tidur? Astaga, aku tahu di sana sekarang jam satu malam. Al menganggu istirahatmu—"

"Hey, bahkan kau tak menyapaku terlebih dulu, Mione sayang! Kau tak merindukanku, ya?" tanya Harry merubah raut wajahnya kesal. Hermione tertawa kecil. Al tiba-tiba menyerahkan kendalinya pada Hermione dan berteriak pada Harry agar mengajak Hermione berbicara lebih dulu.

"Aku merindukamu, sayang. Puas?"

Kini Harry yang tertawa, "begitu dong. Sayang tak ada ciumannya." Goda Harry memaju-majukan bibirnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, ada Mum di sini."

Suara seorang wanita tiba-tiba ikut terdengar semakin jelas dan muncullah seorang wanita di sisi Hermione yang sedang membawa semangkuk makanan. Ia menatap ke arah layar dan menyapa Harry ramah. "Oh, Harry. Aku juga merindukanmu, son! Hari Sabtu jadi kemari?" tanya Jean, ibu Hermione dengan senyuman lebar.

"Oh, hi, Mum. Aku juga merindukanmu. Yeah, aku akan menuyusul Sabtu nanti. Sisakan makanan itu untukku, ya!" tunjuk Harry pada sesuatu yang dibawa Jean.

"Kau datang ini sudah busuk, nak. Tenang saja, aku akan buatkan spesial untukmu."

Jean lantas meminta ijin untuk kembali memasak dan meninggalkan Hermione sendiri berbicara berdua dengan suaminya. Hermione memilih tempat duduk di ruang tamu rumah orang tuanya. Sebuah rumah di Melbourne.

"Di mana anak itu? Telpon tengah malam malah sekarang di tinggal begitu saja." tanya Harry.

"Hahaha.. Al sedang bersama Dad, mereka memberi makan Karma. Harry dengar, jangan kau turuti seandainya Al tiba-tiba meminta anjing padamu. Kalau kucing, baru boleh." Kata Hermione sedikit berbisik.

Al sangat senang bersama Karma, anjing peliharaan ayah Hermione yang begitu penurut. Berbeda dengan Al, Hermione tak begitu suka jika harus mengurusi seekor anjing. Ia lebih senang dengan kucing.

Tiba-tiba Al berlari dan merebut kembali ponselnya dari tangan Hermione kasar, "Dad, belikan aku anjing, ya. Seperti Karma. Aku mau—"

 _"No!"_ potong Harry cepat-cepat. Di belakang Al tampak Hermione mengacungkan jempolnya.

Al terdiam. "Pasti Mum yang menyuruh Dad tidak membelikan anjing untukku. _Please!_ "

"Tidak Al, Mum dan Dad tidak selalu di rumah. Kalau kau sekolah, kasihan anjingnya. Tidak ada yang mengurus. Kalau dia kelaparan, dia bisa mengobrak-abrik isi rumah. Siapa yang susah?" rayu Harry mendapat dukungan sekali lagi dari Hermione.

Al kembali kesal dan tak mau berbicara dengan ayahnya, sampai Harry kembali memanggilnya dan menunjukkan sesuatu padanya. "Al, coba lihat ini—" layar Harry bergerak-gerak sesaat. Kemudian kembali tenang dimana Harry telah memakai kacamata dan membawa sebuah benda persegi berwarna biru.

"Dad menemukannya? Dad meminta bantuan teman-teman Auror Dad untuk mencarinya?" Al tersenyum bahagia music playernya kembali ditemukan.

Hermione ikut bertanya bingung, "di mana kau menemukannya, Harry?"

"Ini diantarkan langsung oleh yang menemukannya ke rumah. Bahkan dengan jalan kaki." Jelas Harry, "Al, dengarkan Dad. Kalau mau apa-apa, turun dari kendaraan jangan sampai ceroboh. Apalagi kendaraan umum. Kau meninggalkan ini di taksi. Untung James menemukannya dan mengantarkannya ke rumah. Dan kau tahu, dia jalan kaki! Kau tak kasihan dengannya?"

Deg! James. Hermione terkejut saat Harry menyebut nama itu. Ia hanya bisa mendengar percakapan Harry dan Al yang langsung membicarakan sosok James. Sesekali terdengar Harry menasihati Al agar tak ceroboh.

"Meski suka bergurau, ia anak yang baik, kan, Dad." Kata Al pada Hermione yang sempat tak percaya pada James.

"Benar, Dad bahkan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya," kata Harry. Dada Hermione berdetak tak karuan. James, tapi anak itu memiliki orang tua, batin Hermione.

"Kau mendatangi rumahnya?" tanya Hermione.

Harry mengangguk. "Yeah, aku tak tega dia harus kembali jalan kaki ke rumahnya malam-malam. Dia juga membawa obat untuk ibunya. Ibu James seperti sedang sakit keras. Mereka tinggal serba kekurangan. Jadi, Dad rasa keputusannmu kemarin membelanjakan James sudah sangat tepat, son. Keluarganya sungguh sangat butuh dibantu." Cerita Harry dengan sangat bijaksana.

"Ahh.. nanti kalau kita akan pulang, kita belikan oleh-oleh untuk James, ya, Mum, Dad. Terus kita ke rumahnya. Dad tahu, kan, rumahnya?" tanya Al bersemangat.

Harry ikut bersemangat dan mengiyakan permintaan Al agar membawakan beberapa oleh-oleh dari Australia untuk sahabat barunya itu.

Sedangkan Hermione, ia hanya bisa diam tak bisa banyak berkomentar. Dikepalanya hanya terus terbayang-bayang dengan sosok James. Sosok putranya. Mungkinkah?

* * *

Harry menyusul lebih awal. Ia sampai di Australia di Jumat malam. Harry pun telah memikirkan jika ia juga ingin liburan. Paling tidak ia memiliki waktu beristirahat di hari Sabtu sebelum Minggu kembali mengajak Hermione dan Al pulang ke London.

Sabtu pagi, orang tua Hermione mengajak mereka untuk piknik di sebuah taman. Membawa beberapa bekal dan tikar sebagai alas. Al, Hermione, dan Jean asik bermain di bawah bukit sementara Harry dan William menikmati udara segar berdua di atas tikar.

"Dad tak berkeinginan untuk kembali ke London lagi?" tawar Harry.

William menggeleng, "sejak ingatan itu dihilangkan Hermione, aku seperti terpanggil di negeri ini. Dan saat ingatan itu kembali, bahkan melihat Hermione telah hidup bersamamu dan Al, aku dan Jean masih belum begitu rela meninggalkan tempat ini, Harry."

Harry mengangguk paham. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan mertuanya yang terlanjut nyaman dengan Australia. "Kalau sudah menemukan kenyamanan, rasanya susah sekali untuk meninggalkan." Kata Harry.

"Seperti pasangan hidup. Bahkan sampai mati pun, kalau bisa tak ingin berpisah."

"Aku paham, Dad." Harry menatap William takzim. Ia menemukan sosok ayah yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari ayah Hermione. Meski hanya ayah mertua, ia begitu menyayangi William seperti menyayangi mendiang ayahnya sendiri, James Potter.

Harry tersenyum ketika Al begitu dekat dengan Jean. "Aku jadi tak tega mengajak Al dan Hermione pulang besok. Mereka begitu dekat dengan kalian. Apalagi Al, dia tak pernah merasa kesepian kalau bersama kalian." Ujar Harry tak tega.

"Mangkanya, mumpung kalian masih muda, apa tak mau tambah anggota keluarga? Apa nasib Al juga akan jadi anak tunggal seperti kalian berdua?" cecar William menggoda Harry.

"Aduhh, kalau aku sebenarnya.. mau, Dad. Jadi anak tunggal rasanya sepi. Tapi.. masalahnya pada Hermione. Sejak kehilangan James, dia seolah merutuki kesalahannya setiap hari. Dampaknya pada Al. Ia terlalu overprotective. Khawatir ini itu. Bahkan, jika ada waktu luang, Hermione tak segan-segan untuk mengawasi Al setiap detik."

Hermione seperti menutup untuk berkeinginan menambah momongan. Ia ingin fokus untuk mengurus Al, karena ia takut niat buruknya untuk mencelakai kembali muncul. Seperti dulu. "Jujur, aku juga merasa sangat kehilangan James. Bahkan beberapa hari kemarin aku dan Jean saling berbicara berandai-anda jika James masih hidup. Pasti keluarga kalian semakin ramai. Harry, keputusan itu ada di tangan kalian. Yang penting, kau dan Hermione harus selalu memberikan kasih sayang untuk putra kalian. Jangan sampai Al tak nyaman dengan orang tuanya sendiri."

* * *

Harry, Hermione, dan Al pulang ke London Minggu siang. Perjalanan yang panjang membuat mereka kelelahan. Beberapa oleh-oleh untuk diberikan James dan keluarganya sudah Al siapkan. Mulai dari makanan sampai kaus-kaus bertuliskan nama-nama ikon negeri kanguru tersebut. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah James di sore harinya.

"Ayah James pulang kerja sore, jadi kita bisa bertemu mereka kalau berangkat nanti." kata Harry menyarankan pada Al untuk bersabar.

Di sisi lain, Hermione pun ikut tak sabar. Sejak Harry menyebut nama James, Hermione terus memikirkan apakah itu adalah putranya. Ia kembali mengingat surat yang ia dapat di acara pemakaman Madam Sheehan.

"Mrs. Potter," panggil seorang wanita muda. Karina, putri Madam Sheehan, menghampirinya.

Hermione terkejut, ia menatap kebingungan Karina yang ia tahu juga sedang merintis karir sebagai seorang healer. "Sebelum Mum meninggal, ia menuliskan ini dan meminta saya untuk memberikannya pada anda. Tulisannya sedikit tak jelas, tapi saya rasa masih bisa dibaca. Silakan."

Dan kini, Hermione masih terus mengenggam potongan kertas itu lagi. Membacanya berulang kali dan membayangkan satu titik terang tentang keberadaan putranya.

 _Aku tempatkan dia tak jauh dari anda. Dia bahagia. Tapi.. tolong dia._

"Tak jauh, tapi di mana—"

"Hermione?"

Suara Harry membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Al sudah tak sabar bertemu James. Yuk!"

Sepanjang perjalanan, perasaan Hermione campur aduk. Ia begitu penasaran dengan sosok James. Ia ingin mengetahui apa benar itu putranya, tapi.. ia teringat jika James memiliki orang tua. Ia takut jika James yang akan ia temui bukan James darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Harry sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah rumah.

Al menatapnya tanpa berkedip, begitu juga Hermione. "Kau yakin itu rumahnya, Harry?" bisik Hermione.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan, kalau aku bahkan sudah masuk ke sana. Dan seingatku kalian pasti ingat apa yang sudah sempat aku gambarkan tentang keluarga James." Tutur Harry mematikan mesin mobilnya dan bergegas turun.

Al membawa bungkusan oleh-olehnya tak yakin ingin masuk. Rumah itu berantakan dari luar. Seperti rumah-rumah tak terawat. Harry menepuk pundak Al dan meyakinkan agar mereka segera masuk.

 _Tok tok tok!_ Harry mengawali mengetuk pintu namun tak ada balasan dari dalam. Mereka hanya mendengar suara isakan tangis sambil memanggil-manggil 'Mum' beberapa kali. "Itu seperti suara James, Dad?" Al menguping dari balik lubang kunci. Al tak sengaja mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka.

"Ups, kita masuk? James seperti menangis!"

Harry masuk lebih dulu diikuti Al yang memegang lengan ayahnya erat. "James! Kau di mana? James?" panggil Harry pelan. Ia sendiri takut karena tak sopan masuk ke rumah orang lain tanpa ijin.

"James?" panggil Al.

"Mr. Potter? Al?"

Suara James menyadarkan Hermione jika suara itu bersumber pada salah satu kamar di belakangnya. Hermione berbalik tepat saat pintu kamar itu terbuka. James muncul dan refleks memeluk tubuh Hermione erat sembari berkata, "tolong Mummy, sir. Mum kesakitan dan berdarah—"

James menyadari jika ia memeluk tubuh ramping. Tubuh seorang wanita. Mata James beradu pandang dengan Hermione lantas menjauhkan pelukannya. "Maaf—"

"Kau—" Hermione berdiri tergagap.

"James, ada apa, nak? Di mana ayahmu?" tanya Harry panik.

James mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Harry, "Dad belum pulang. Mummy kesakitan. Katanya perutnya sakit. Dan.. ada darah keluar di—" tangan James menggerakkan tangannya di area selangkangan menuju ujung kaki.

"Astaga, Dad!" Teriak Al yang lebih dulu melihat ke dalam kamar ibu James.

"Kau tenang dulu, James. Hermione!" Panggil Harry menyadarkan keterkejutan Hermione. Ia meminta agar ibu James diperiksa.

James meronta di pelukan Harry sambil terus menangis ketika Hermione mulai memeriksa Jasmine. "Tenang, James. Mum pernah belajar ilmu kesehatan. Jadi jangan takut." Bisik Al menenangkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Martin datang dengan wajah kelelahan. Ia terkejut bukan main menyaksikan istrinya berdarah-darah dengan James menangis di pelukan Harry. Ia mendekat ke sisi ranjang dan bertanya pada Hermione yang mengecek keadaan Jasmine.

"Bagaimana istri saya?" tanya Martin.

"Istri anda mengalami pendarahan dalam, sir. Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit segera!" kata Hermione sama paniknya.

"Rumah sakit? Tapi—"

"Sudah tidak ada waktu, sir. Anda tenang saja, kami akan bantu!" kata Harry. Ia berlari keluar dan menyiapkan mobilnya agar mendekat ke depan gerbang. Mereka siap membawa Jasmine ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Hermione belum bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari James yang masih menangis di pelukan Martin. Sudah hampir lima belas menit Jasmine diperiksa namun belum ada dokter yang keluar menemui mereka.

"Sebenarnya Mrs. Murray sakit apa?" tanya Harry pada Martin.

"Jasmine.. dia sakit kanker ovarium."

Semua yang mendengarnya ternganga tak percaya, kecuali Martin dan James. Mereka telah lama paham bagaimana keadaan Jasmine selama ini. James semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Martin sambil menangis ketakutan. "Mummy bagaimana, Dad? Bagaimana?" erang James begitu mengkhawatirkan nasib ibunya.

"Keluarga pasien Jasmine Murray?" panggil seorang perawat wanita.

Martin berdiri lebih dulu. "Saya suaminya," katanya.

"Dokter memanggil anda masuk, sir. Silakan. Untuk yang lain kami mohon untuk tetap tunggu di sini." Suster mempersilakan Martin masuk namun menahan James. Martin meyakinkan agar James tetap berada di luar bersama keluarga Harry.

Badan James bergetar ketika Hermione coba meraih pundak anak laki-laki itu dari belakang. James menolak untuk diajak duduk kembali. Ia memunggungi Hermione tanpa sedikitpun melihatnya.

"Aku takut—" kata James. Suaranya sangat pelan, ia terpaku menatap pintu ruang periksa ibunya tanpa berkedip.

"James, tenanglah, nak. Berdoalah semoga Mum tidak apa-apa, ya. Mummy adalah orang yang kuat, aku melihatnya sendiri ia wanita yang kuat, James."

Suara Harry membuat James akhirnya luluh. Ia berbalik dan mendekati Harry lantas memeluknya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, James. Kami akan bersamamu. Ok?" bisik Harry mencium puncak kepala James. Al ikut memeluknya.

Hati Hermione tersentuh perlahan. Ia menatap James seolah ia ikut merasakan rasa takut itu. Tangis James begitu menyayat perasaannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Martin tampak keluar bersama brankar yang berisikan Jasmine tertidur di atasnya. Sebagian tubuhnya tertutup selimut dengan beberapa selang-selang menancap di tangan dan dadanya. James berontak dan berusaha mendekat.

"Mau di bawa kemana Mummy?" teriak James mengejar ibunya yang dibawa menuju ke suatu ruangan.

Martin tampak kebingungan ketika Harry memanggilnya. "Bagaimana?" tanya Harry.

Namun belum sempat Martin menjawab, seorang dokter kembali memanggil Martin lantas berkata, "tolong dipikirkan. Kita tak bunya banyak waktu lagi, Mr. Murray." Katanya.

Jasmine ditempatkan pada sebuah kamar sederhana sebelum Harry kembali memaksa Martin untuk menjelaskannya. "Jasmine harus dioperasi kembali. Kankernya muncul lagi dan kini sudah menyebar." Kata Martin lantas menangis.

"Oh, God! Tapi kenapa Mrs. Murray di bawa ke ruangan ini?" tanya Harry.

"Saya tak mampu—"

"Tapi ini menyangkut nyawa istri Anda, sir. Wanita yang anda cintai!" Harry melirik sekilas ke dalam ruang rawat Jasmine. James menangis terisak di sisi ranjang ibunya ditemani Al dan Hermione. Matanya tanpa senagaja melihat secarik kertas yang dipegang Martin sambil bergetar. "Bisa saya lihat?" pinta Harry.

Martin menolak tegas. Ia berusaha menutupi isi surat yang ia terima dari dokter yang menangani Jasmine. _"Please!"_ pinta Harry sekali lagi.

Dengan terpaksa Martin menyerahkan surat berwarna putih berlogokan rumah sakit pada Harry. Penuh kejelian Harry membaca satu demi satu kalimat yang tertulis di sana. Rincian biaya operasi hingga ruang rawat yang ditawarkan rumah sakit untuk tempat perawatan Jasmine. Itu angka yang sangat besar, di mata Martin.

"Mari kita ke bagian administrasi sekarang, sir." Ajak Harry. Martin tertegun.

"Tidak, Mr. Potter. Saya tak bisa—"

"Dan membiarkan James melihat ibunya seperti ini? Mr. Murray saya tahu posisi anda sekarang, tapi tolong dengarkan saya. Ini menyangkut nyawa istri anda. Pribadi saya tidak pernah mau main-main jika melihat kondisi seperti ini." Harry menunjukkan surat yang ia pinjam pada Martin, "saya akan bantu melunasi semuanya. Mr. Murray hanya perlu menandatangani surat persetujuan operasinya saja. Kita sudah tak punya waktu banyak, sir."

"Tapi—"

"Bukankah saya pernah berkata sebelumnya, kalau saya bisa membantu saya akan membantu. Sekali lagi saya mohon, mari sekarang kita ke bagian administrasi. Mr. Murray!"

Harry memeluk tubuh Martin erat dan melangkah bersama.

* * *

Malam itu juga, Jasmine kembali menjalani operasi. Kankernya kembali muncul setelah beberapa tahun divonis dokter telah terbebas dari kanker ovarium sejak operasi pertama. Jasmine bersikeras untuk tidak memeriksakan kondisi tubuhnya kembali dengan alasan ia tak lagi mengidap kanker. Hingga bertahun-tahun Jasmine bertahan hanya dengan obat-obatan seadanya, kini tubuh Jasmine tak lagi kuat untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Dua jam operasi berlangsung. James dan Martin tampak setia menunggu di sisi ranjang Jasmine. Selain membiayai operasinya, Harry juga memilihkan ruang rawat terbaik untuk tempat Jasmine beristirahat. Semua biaya ditanggung oleh Harry tanpa terkecuali.

"Saya merasa gagal menjadi pemimpin keluarga, Mr. Potter." Tutur Martin saat waktu menginjak tengah malam. James dan Al tertidur lelap ditemani Hermione yang masih terjaga. Ranjang tambahan itu hanya cukup untuk tidur Al dan James, sehingga Hermione memilih untuk berbaring miring sambil mengelus pelan kepala James dan Al bergantian.

Suara Harry terdengar berat di telinga Hermione ketika menjawab beberapa kata yang dikatakan Martin. "Mengapa anda bicara seperti itu? James bahkan begitu bangga menceritakan tentang anda pada saya." Kata Harry. Hermione mendengar segala pembicaraan Martin bersama Harry di sofa sisi ranjang.

"Saya hanyalah seorang ayah yang membuat hidup putranya dalam ketidakberdayaan. Saya tidak pernah membahagiakan James seperti ayah-ayah yang lain. Saya tidak mampu membelikan apa yang James inginkan." Cerita Martin membuat Hermione tersentuh. Ia terisak pelan dalam posisinya memeluk James yang tidur paling dekat dengannya.

"Semua tidak harus dibeli, sir. Anda memiliki apa yang dibutuhkan banyak anak dari sosok seorang ayah. Cinta." Jawab Harry.

Martin mendesah pelan sembari menatap Jasmine yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Saya dan Jasmine begitu beruntung memiliki James. Dia segalanya bagi kami. Dia merubah hidup kami, Mr. Potter. James, memberikan cinta pada keluarga kami. Saya dan Jasmine bertekat akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar James hidup bahagia sepanjang hidupnya. Berusaha menjadi pelindung James dari siapapun yang ingin mencelakainya." Martin mengusap air matanya dengan tisu pemberian Harry. "Saya akan terus berusaha menjadi kuat untuk James dan istri saya, Mr. Potter."

Harry mengangguk paham. "Semua ayah pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk keluarganya, Mr. Murray. Menjadi kuat untuk istri dan anaknya. Itu pasti." Tutur Harry membuat Martin tersenyum.

* * *

James membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia mendapati seragam sekolah, tas, telah siap di sisi bantalnya. James mencari keberadaan Al yang sudah menghilang di sisinya. Harry dan Hermionelah yang pertama dilihat James.

"Selamat pagi, James. Setelah Al, kau langsung mandi, ya. Nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah." Kata Harry menyiapkan tas Al.

Hermione menghampirinya dan menyerahkan sekotak makanan untuknya. "Sandwich gandum dengan daging asap, keju, dan sayuran. Semoga kau suka, sayang. Makan, ya." Kata Hermione.

"Ta-tapi.. aku tak bisa sekolah. Mummy—"

"Berangkatlah, nak."

"Mum?" James bergegas turun dari ranjang dan menghambur ke pelukan Jasmine. "Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya lagi.

Jasmine mengangguk lemas. "Berangkatlah dengan keluarga Mr. Potter. Mum baik-baik saja. Ada Dad yang menjaga Mum. Belajar yang benar. Nanti sepulang sekolah kau bisa kemari lagi." Kata Jasmine meyakinkan James agar mau bersekolah.

Akhirnya, James pun mau untuk berangkat sekolah bersama Harry dan Hermione. Saat waktu pulang sekolahpun, James kembali di jemput. Tepat saat ia akan masuk ke dalam bus, suara teriakan Al terdengar dari kejauhan. Sebuah mobil mendekat dan memintanya untuk masuk.

Hermione dan Al berada di bangku depan menyapanya dengan senyuman lebar. Mereka lantas bergerak menuju rumah sakit. Hanya ada Martin, Jasmine, Hermione, Al, dan James di sana hingga malam. Harry menyampaikan permohonan maafnya ketika sampai di rumah sakit menjelang malam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mr. Potter. Anda juga kan bekerja. Bahkan saya merasa tidak enak kepada Mrs. Potter telah menjemput James juga dari sekolah." Kata Jasmine mengulum senyumnya manis. Wajahnya masih tampak pucat.

Hermione tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung tangan Jasmine. "Ini sudah kewajiban kita semua saling membantu. Kami sudah menganggap James seperti anak kami juga." Kata Hermione seolah menyentak perasaan Jasmine.

"Yeah.. saya sungguh berterima kasih. Dan—" Jasmine melihat keakraban James, Al, Martin bersama Harry begitu asik bermain monopoli yang baru dibeli Harry sepulang dari Kementerian. "Saya merasa tenang."

Hermione terdiam tak bisa berkomentar. Dadanya mulai gerimis. "Saya sangat menyanyangi James. Selama ini saya berat untuk jauh dengan James. Tapi, saya sadar waktu saya tidak banyak lagi." Jasmine menatap Hermione lekat. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Saya titip James, Mrs. Potter. Ia membutuhkan ibu yang lebih baik, dan saya yakin.. anda bisa. James telah banyak menderita hidup bersama ibu seperti saya. Dia patut mendapatkan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya, Mrs. Potter. Saya ingin James tak lagi disia-siakan. Ia anak yang baik. Saya pastikan pada anda bahwa James adalah anak yang baik. Jadi tolonglah James, mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan."

Hermione tak mengerti apa maksud pesan Jasmine itu padanya. Ia hanya mengangguk berusaha membuat Jasmine tenang. "Saya sungguh berterima kasih. Terima kasih."

* * *

James harus berkali-kali diyakinkan Jasmine agar beristirahat di rumah Harry karena alasan James harus belajar untuk sekolahnya esok. "Kau harus istirahat juga, James. Lihat! Kasihan Al, ia juga harus istirahat. Mr. Potter dan Mrs. Potter juga harus bekerja besok. Kalau ikut mereka, kau bisa dijaga dan beristirahat nyaman. Mum di sini bersama Dad. Besok kau bisa kemari lagi." Pesan Jasmine sambil memeluk tubuh James.

"Tapi—"

"Mum sangat menyayangimu, James. Always. Jadi maukan, kau ikut pulang bersama Mr. Potter? Mum tak mau kau ikut sakit, sayang," rayu Jasmine sekali lagi.

Hermione berbisik pada James agar mau diajaknya pulang. Sekali dua kali, James masih menolak, namun dengan perintah ayahnya James akhirnya bersedia.

Di rumah keluarga Potter, Al mengajaknya naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar yang disiapkan untuk James. "Kau tidur di kamar ini saja, ya. Sebenarnya kamar tamu ada di atas. Walaupun lebih sempit, kau tidur di sini saja. Biar kita berdekatan. Kamarku di sebelah. Itu!" tunjuk Al pada kamarnya di sebelah kiri kamar yang disiapkan untuk James.

"Ahh, kalau itu?" tunjuk James pada sebuah kamar dimana pintunya sedikit terbuka. Ia seolah dipanggil menuju kamar itu. James berjalan mendekat dan mengintip sekilas isi kamar terluas di matanya.

James tertegun. "Itu kamar Mum dan Dad. Kamarmu di sana, James. Memangnya kenapa dengan kamar Mum dan Dad?"

 _Aku seperti tak asing dengan kamar ini, Al_ , batin James. Tapi ia hanya bisa menggelang dan mengikuti Al menuju kamar yang disiapkan untuknya. Kamar Dan tepat saat Al berkata, "semoga kau nyaman," pada James, Al langsung terlonjak ketika James tiba-tiba terduduk lemas sambil mulut ternganga.

"Ini kamar? Besar sekali!" kata James tak percaya.

* * *

 _"Aaaagghhh!"_

"Hey, James. Tenanglah! Tak apa-apa. Kau aman. Ini aku. Hermione!"

Hermione mendengar James berteriak ketika ia terbangun untuk mengambil minum. Tubuh James bergetar di pelukan Hermione. "Kau bermimpi apa, nak? Kau aman di sini."

"Aku.. aku seperti sedang digandeng oleh seorang wanita. Aku tak tahu siapa. Tapi.. tiba-tiba aku ditinggal sendirian. Aku memanggilnya tapi dia semakin jauh pergi meninggalkanku. Lalu.. tanganku seperti ditarik kasar masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap, aku takut!"

Hermione berpikir, itu adalah sebuah pertanda. Tapi ia tak mau mengambil kesimpulan itu pada James. "Kembalilah tidur, aku akan menamanimu di sini. Ya!" pinta Hermione ikut berbaring di sisi James.

Sempat mata mereka saling adu, Hermione merasa ia begitu mengenal mata itu. Bahkan James, tergerak untuk mengusap air yang membasahi bagian pipi Hermione akibat minum yang tergesah-gesah. Memori itu terulang kembali.

Tangan kecil putra yang baru Hermione lahirkan seolah menggerakkan tangannya mengusap peluh di di pipinya. Hermione sangat mengingat usapan itu.

"James." Panggil Hermione sesaat setelah James kembali lelap dalam tidurnya.

Keesokan paginya, masih sangat pagi, James kembali terbangun. ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak akibat memikirkan ibunya di rumah sakit. James membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati suara berisik di dalam kamar Harry dan Hermione yang terbuka. Di sisi kamarnya, Al ikut keluar dan menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Keduanya lantas bersama menuju kamar Harry dan Hermione. Melihat Hermione menangis di atas ranjang sedangkan Harry sibuk menelepon dengan wajah memucat. Keduanya masih memakai piama.

"Mum?" panggil Al.

Harry lebih dulu menoleh dengan tangan masih menempelkan ponsel di telinga. Hermione mengusap airmatanya segera mendekati kedua anak laki-laki itu. "Hari ini kalian tidak perlu ke sekolah dulu, karena—"

"Apa?" James semakin ketakutan melihat Harry yang kini telah selesai berbicara melalui teleponnya.

"Bersiaplah, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. James Al, kalian—" kata Harry.

"Ada apa, Mr. Potter? Mrs. Potter? Katakan!" paksa James sambil menangis.

Hermione menunduk kembali menangis. Ia berusaha kuat kembali tegak. Berusaha untuk tidak lagi menangis, sembari ia menatap James lekat lantas berkata, "Mummy meninggal, James."

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Hai, bagaimana, bosen? Kepanjangan? Semoga masih bisa menikmati, ya. Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Anne minta maaf.

Bagaimana nasib James setelah Jasmine meninggal? Tunggu kisahnya di chapter 5, ya! Anne tunggu review kalian! :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	5. Summer Holiday

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi dengan chapter 5. Wuhho! Anne sempat bingung mau nulis apa buat pembukaan. Pikiran Anne sedikit kacau hari ini. Anne seneng banget gara-gara tadi Anne baru lihat trailernya fantastic beasts and where to find them yang rilis. Tapi di sisi lain.. anak-anak kucing Anne mati semua nggak tahu kenapa. Huhuhu.. mohon doanya untuk kucing Anne ya. Kasihan induknya, galau seharian. Anne jadi ikutan galau.

Oke, mungkin Anne langsung jawab review. Langsung!

 **Dimenstorm:** Oh, man! Aku terima kasih sekali sama kamu. Ya, aku koreksi semua. Terima kasih sudah diingatkan dengan typo-typonya. Untuk rumah Harry, dalam cerita ini tidak dilindungi apapun. Mengingat orang tua Hermione yang Muggle, tempat tinggal mereka di perumahan Muggle, Harry punya usaha di sana, Al sekolah, dan tentu saja niat Hermione sendiri yang diam-diam berharap bertemu lagi dengan James. Begitu kira-kira alasannya. Thanks, ya! :)

 **Gabby-chann:** em.. butuh proses untuk James dan keluarga Potter bersatu. Hubungan saudara juga akan berpengaruh. Ikuti saja kisahnya! Thanks, ya! :)

 **Afadh:** Hermione akan mempermasalahkan pengasuhan James di chapter ini. Oh ya IG kamu di kunci, ya. Sudah aku follow, kok. Tapi ya menunggu persetujuan. Coba cek. Thanks, ya! :)

 **rara chan23:** yuk.. reaksi kamu sendiri bagaimana, hehehe.. ikuti terus kisahnya! Thanks, ya! :)

Baiklah.. Anne langsung persilakan saja untuk membaca. Oh, ya untuk yang penasaran dengan bagaimana bentuk rumah Harry dan Hermione itu bagaimana, Anne sudah posting gambarnya di IG Anne ya (lihat profil Anne).

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Meja kerja Hermione penuh berkas-berkas Kementerian dan beberapa berkas lain dari perusahaan percetakan buku yang ikut ia kelola bersama Harry. Ia memilih menyendiri di dalam ruangan kerjanya sambil terus berusaha menyelesaikan satu berkas. Tapi hingga dua jam berlalu, dari lima berkas total keseluruhan yang ada, Hermione hanya mampu menyelesaikan tuntas satu map saja. Sedangkan masih ada 4 berkas lain yang salah satunya bahkan terdiri dari dua map laporan. Hermione kesulitan berpikir malam ini

Semangat menyelesaikan semua tugas itu seolah redup perlahan ketika wajah James kembali muncul di kepalanya. "Benarkah?" batin Hermione mengenang sosok anak yang baru dikenalnya itu. Ia meraih ponsel di sisinya. Mematikan musik yang ia putar samar-samar demi membantunya tenang.

Suasanya kembali hening, jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Ia sama sekali belum mengantuk. Jemarinya bermain menggerakkan tampilan di layar ponsel. Mengeser beberapa ikon dan menyentuh satu folder yang tampak sekali baru ia buat.

"Dia, oh Tuhan.. aku merasa begitu dekat jika melihat wajahnya." Kata Hermione. Ada beberapa foto James yang sempat ia ambil dengan ponselnya ketika acara pemakaman Jasmine berlangsung beberapa hari yang lalu. Tepat di bagian wajah James, Hermione memperbesar tampilannya. Ia memfokuskan pada area mata dan hidung.

Hermione menangis. "Tatapannya. Dia memilikinya. Dia seperti James. Putraku. Tapi.. dia memiliki orang tua—"

Jari Hermione cepat-cepat mengubah foto James yang diperbesar menjadi ke ukuran semula. Foto James yang dipeluk oleh Martin membuat hati Hermione memanas. Ia membandingkan wajah James dengan sosok Martin yang sedang bersama. Jika diperhatikan memang berbeda. Pria yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Harry itu tidak setampan James. Jika melihat Martin, Hermione seolah mengingatkan ia dengan wajah Neville ketika masih anak-anak dengan bagian gigi atas menonjol. Jauh dari sosok James yang memiliki bentuk wajah tampan dan manis khas anak-anak.

"James hanya memiliki rambut hitam Mr. Murray. Tapi, itu tampak berbeda. Rambut James acak-acakan dan sedikit berombak berbeda dengan rambut Martin yang lurus, tidak terlalu lebat."

Pelan-pelan Hermione menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi kerjanya, berusaha tenang sambil terus menganalisis hasil fotonya. Dipijatnya pelipis kanannya pelan-pelan. "Kalau tidak salah, rambut Mrs. Murray pun lurus. Apa bisa gen mereka mempengaruhi James.. oh, astaga—"

Jari Hermione tak sengaja menggeser foto hingga menampilkan foto lain, dimana foto selanjutnya menampilkan James yang menangis di salah satu bangku dengan Harry berada di depannya sedang berjongkong merendahkan tubuhnya agar sama dengan James. Tampak Harry mengelus pipi James seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Mereka berdua—" Hermione kembali memperjelas gambar dengan memperbesar tepat di wajah Harry dan James. Dari sisi yang sama, mereka seolah dalam satu jiwa. Mata Hermione melihat dua sosok laki-laki yang begitu mirip dalam postur tubuh yang berbeda. Mulai dari sudut bibir, bentuk hidung, dan rahang, James memilikinya seperti Harry. Kecuali bentuk mata dan proporsi tubuh. Jika mengingat masa kecil Harry, James lebih jangkung. "Mungkinkah?" batinnya terus bertanya. Mengajak turut serta tetes demi tetes airmata keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Oh, James—"

"Hermione!"

Harry muncul dengan kekhawatiran memuncak. Ia melihat Hermione menangis di tengah remang cahaya kantornya tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Harry mengelus pundak istrinya penuh kelembutan. "Ada apa, Mione?" tanyanya. Pandangan Harry kini beralih pada tumpukan dokumen di atas meja yang berserakan tak teratur. Bukan tipe Hermione yang bekerja seperti itu. Acak-acakan.

"Berhentilah. Kerjakan besok. Kalau kau tak mampu, untuk laporan perusahaan besok aku serahkan Duran agar menyelesaikannya. Kau butuh istirahat, sayang." Ujar Harry penuh perhatian.

Hermione menggeleng sambil menahan tangan Harry yang mengangkat ponselnya. Harry hanya ingin mengambil kertas yang berada di bawah ponsel itu untuk ia tumpuk dengan kertas yang lain, namun tiba-tiba Hermione menolak. Seolah tidak suka ponselnya di sentuh oleh Harry. "Ada apa?" Harry penasaran.

Harry menekan tombol lingkaran di bagian bawah ponsel Hermione dan melihat sendiri apa yang sedang disembunyikan. "James? Kau menangisi James?" tanya Harry mendapati foto James tertera di layar ponsel itu.

Hermione diam, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan muka. Menangis terisak. Harry terus menatapnya sementara dirinya tak kuasa untuk sekadar menatap atau menjawab pertanyaan suaminya itu. "James. Lagi.. Oh, Hermione—"

Keduanya saling pandang meski masih dalam diam. Harry kembali berdiri dan menyandarkan dagunya di atas pundak Hermione. Mengecup belakang lehernya lantas berbisik, "Mrs. Murray menitipkan James padamu karena ia tahu kau ibu yang baik. Dan itu benar. Lalu James—"

"Dia putra kita." Kata Hermione bergetar. "Dia James, Harry!"

"Benar, dia James. James putra Mr. dan Mrs. Murray. Putra kita sudah meninggal, Hermione."

Inilah puncaknya bagi Hermione. Harry mengatakan juga jika James, putra mereka, telah meninggal. Karena memang itu fakta yang banyak orang tahu. Bahkan berbagai media di dunia sihir pun menjadikan berita kematian putra pertama Harry sebagai headline kala itu. "James kita telah lama meninggal, Hermione. Bahkan makamnya masih ada."

Tetap, Hermione menggeleng.

"Dia masih memiliki ayah dan itu artinya kita tidak bisa mengadopsinya. Bukan berarti Mrs. Murray menitipkannya padamu artinya James adalah milikmu. Ingat, James masih memiliki Mr. Murray. Ayahnya!"

"Tapi James—"

Cup! Harry menekan bibirnya di permukaan bibir kering Hermione. Istrinya terlampau jauh berlebihan memikirkan masalah James. "Sadarlah jika James telah pergi. Mengertilah, sayang! Kasihan James, di sana dia telah tenang. Kasihanilah mereka yang masih hidup, Mione. Aku! Al! Dirimu sendiri! James! Karena ibunya telah menitipkannya padamu. Mrs. Murray menitipkan 'nyawa' yang harus kau jaga. Kita jaga."

Sebelum kematian Jasmine, Hermione menceritakan pesan terakhir itu pada Harry dan mengungkapkan bahwa ia akan senang hati ikut merawat James seperti anaknya sendiri. Rasa cinta seorang ibu itu dengan mudahnya muncul ketika ia dihadapkan pada James. Seperti ia dengan Al. Ia mengasihi James seolah dirinya menemukan putra yang lama ia buang bertahun-tahun lalu. Menyisakan penyesalan dan penebusan dosa di mata lugu James.

"Kuat, Hermione! Perjalanan hidup kita masih panjang. Anak kita, Al, James.. Begitu juga Mr. Murray, ia harus bertahan untuk dirinya. James membutuhkan kasih sayang." Bisik Harry pelan.

Hermione mengangguk pasrah. Ya, mungkin belum saatnya, ia harus menemukan semua bukti kebenarannya untuk Harry. Tidak mungkin ia hanya mengandalkan insting seorang ibu di dirinya dan.. sihir.

Mulut Hermion mengeluarkan suara berbeda, dari isakan hingga kini berseling desahan pelan. Harry memeluknya begitu nyaman. Merasakan hangatnya napas sang suami di sekitar lehernya. Beban-beban di kepalanya perlaham mereda. Hanya dengan Harry lah ia akan menemukan kenyamanan itu.

Tidak hanya pada Harry, Hermione pun terkadang merasa dirinya semakin malas dengan kemampuan sihir tanpa tongkatnya. Ia sedang berusaha membiasakan untuk melakukan pekerjaan dengan kemampuannya sendiri tanpa terus mengandalkan sihir. Apalagi hal sepele seperti menutup pintu, seperti saat ini.

"Harry—" panggil Hermione susah payah. Ia tak bisa berkutik.

Entah sejak kapan Harry berhasil menguasai tubuh Hermione, mengangkatnya hingga saat ini wanita itu terduduk di atas meja dan bersandar kasar di tepian rak buku. Beberapa berkas terjatuh dan yang selanjutnya Hermione ingat hanya ada Harry yang merapalkan mantara peredam suara dan menyingkap sesuatu yang ia tutupi.. di bawah sana.

* * *

Al menyuapkan potong demi potong roti bakarnya ke mulut. Menyesap susu dan kembali memakan rotinya. Kebiasaan Al setiap memakan apapun, minuman jangan sampai jauh dari dirinya. Liburan musim panas ini sebagian besar dihabiskan Al di rumah saja. Hari ini rencananya, Hermione memilih untuk berisitirahat di rumah dan memilih menemani Al, sementara Harry tetap bekerja. Ia telah mendapatkan ijin libur dari Kementerian untuk satu minggu mendatang. Atas saran Harry, akhirnya Hermione mau untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya dan bersantai di rumah.

"Sebentar lagi liburanku selesai. Aku ingin jalan-jalan lagi, Dad!" rajuk Al pada Harry.

Harry tersedak roti bakarnya. "Minggu lalu, kan, kita sudah ke Manchester? Kau lupa, seharian kau dan Mum tak mau kembali dari John Rylands Library? Padahal hari itu ada tiga tempat yang harusnya kita datangi."

Hermione dan Al saling pandang. Mereka mengingat bagaimana Harry harus sabar menemani dua orang yang sama-sama gila dengan buku dan segala yang berhubungan dengan benda berlembar-lembar itu. Sejak pukul 11 siang mereka sampai di sana, Harry berhasil membujuk Hermione dan Al untuk kembali ke hotel setelah hampir lima jam mereka nyaman berjalan-jalan di sana.

"Berada di sana mengingatkan aku seperti di Hogwarts, sayang." Ujar Hermione ikut memprotes. Ia sendiri sangat betah berada di perpustakaan itu.

Di sisinya Al terbahak mengingat bagaimana ia dan ibunya harus pintar-pintar merayu Harry agar mau menemani mereka. Harry berubah cemberut mengingatkan kejadian itu. "Untung saja ada hotel yang kosong di liburan seperti itu. Kalau mau rencana menginap, apalagi di musim liburan, harus diperhitungkan dulu." Saran Harry mengintruksi Al sekaligus Hermione. Keduanya hanya bisa menunduk sambil menahan tawanya di depan Harry. "Nah, kali ini kau mau liburan ke mana lagi, Al?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Terserah! Ke Manchester lagi juga tak apa, Dad. Kan, belum sempat ke musium-musium di sana kemarin. Boleh, ya. Janji, deh! Nggak lama-lama. Tapi—"

Al membenarkan posisi duduknya, melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Harry penuh persetujuan. "Kita ajak James dan Mr. Murray juga. James suka sekali dengan bola, kita bisa mengunjungi musium sepak bola di sana. Mereka butuh hiburan, Dad. Kasihan kalau terus berduka. Kita bisa ikut hibur mereka. Boleh, ya. Please! Aku mohon!"

Telapak tangan Al tertangkup di depan wajahnya. Memohon Harry dan tentu saja Hermione menyetujui permintaannya. _Ah, pasti mereka mengabulkan,_ batin Al. "Ayolah!"

Hermione menoleh ke arah Harry. "Bagaimana?" tanya Hermione. Dalam hatinya berkata, _boleh, lah, Harry! Ajak James juga!_

"Boleh juga. Kita buat perjalanan seperti yang lalu?" tawar Harry. Wajah Hermione berubah cerah. Begitu juga Al.

Al menelan cepat-cepat roti di mulutnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Harry. "No, kita buat perjalannya berbeda. Jangan naik pesawat." Tolak Al. Ia mengusap mulutnya dengan serbet kecil di samping piringnya.

"Lalu?" Hermione penasaran.

"Naik kereta. Di King's Cross!" Sebut Al pada salah satu stasiun kereta tersibuk di Inggris itu.

Harry mengerutkan dahinya. "Dari King's Cross? Kenapa tidak naik mobil saja. Langsung."

"Supaya dapat banyak sensasi, Dad." Al meraih ponselnya dan mencari kontak James. Siap mengirim pesan ajakan berlibur. "Dari sini kita naik mobil. Terus ke stasiun naik kereta. Nggak makan waktu lama, kan?"

Hermione memikirkan perhitungan cepat tentang lama perjalanan mereka nantinya. "Kalau dari sini ke King's Cross mungkin hanya satu setengah jam. Lalu naik kereta ke Manchester mungkin dua sampai tiga jam lebih. Kalau kita berangkat pagi jam enam, bisa saja kita sampai Manchester tidak sampai siang. Itu kalau lancar." Tutur Hermione.

Cling! Al meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja dengan senyum mengembang indah di wajahnya. "James setuju! Mr. Murray juga! Tapi katanya kalau Mr. Murray belum begitu tahu tinggal kapan kita berangkat, Mr. Murray butuh mengatur hari kerjanya."

"Kau menghubungi James?" tanya Hermione syok.

Al mengangguk sambil menunjukkan ponselnya. "Astaga! Itu artinya aku memang harus mencari waktu untuk liburan lagi."

Sontak Al melompat kegirangan sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh Harry dan memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih. _Thank you, Daddy! OMG! I love you, Dad!_ " Al mengecup pipi Harry saking bahagianya.

"Mummy tak mau cium Dad juga? Di sini!" pinta Harry melirik ke arah Hermione. Jarinya menujuk ke arah bibirnya. Al cepat-cepat menutup matanya lantas berkata, "silakan. Aku sudah tutup mata."

Dan pagi itu menjadi pembuka hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

Meski bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda, waktu liburan James dan Al hampir sama. Untuk James, sekolahnya mulai kembali masuk di minggu pertama, tepatnya hari Senin tanggal 8 September mendatang. Sementara sekolah Al, baru masuk satu minggu setelahnya. Sesuai yang dijanjikan Harry, liburan ke Manchester untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam musim ini berbeda dari liburan sebelumnya.

Harry beserta Hermione dan Al berangkat dari rumah pukul 6 pagi. Mereka langsung menuju ke rumah James untuk menjemput keduanya. Mr. Murray tampak bersiap dengan membawa ransel seperti James. Begitu juga Al dan Harry. Untuk Hermione masih sama seperti liburan yang lalu, membawa tas tangan yang cukup besar berisi keperluannya selama perjalanan.

Mereka sampai di Manchester tidak sampai pukul 11 siang. Perjalanan darat mereka mulus tanpa ada gangguan apapun. Sejak dari rumah, Hermione dan Harry telah mempersiakan tempat mana saja yang akan mereka kunjungi.

Tujuan pertama mereka adalah dua musium sekaligus. Yang pertama adalah People's History Museum yang telah lama ingin Hermione kunjungi. Selanjutnya mereka langsung menuju ke musium teknologi dan industri paling terkenal di Manchester. Al dan James diharapkan tidak hanya berlibur mencari hiburan melainkan mereka juga menambah pengetahuan dari kunjungan itu. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menaiki kereta menuju tujuan wisata selanjutnya.

Salah satu witasa yang mereka pilih adalah perkebunan indah di kawasan Didsbury, Fletcher Moss Botanical Garden. Harry dan Hermione menyempatkan untuk banyak mengambil foto di taman itu. Karena lokasi yang cukup jauh, mereka memutuskan untuk cepat bergerak kembali ke pusat kota untuk mengunjungi National Football Museum. Salah satu tempat yang begitu idam-idamkan James untuk dikunjungi.

Salah satu fakta baru mereka ketahui bahwa selain basket, James menyukai juga olahraga sepak bola. Sama seperti Martin. Bahkan setelah mereka puas dengan musium sepak bola itu, Al memohon untuk sebentar mengunjungi stadion kandang dari tim kebesaran di sana. City of Manchester Stadium.

"Kita ke stadion klub Manchester City? Benarkah?" tanya Martin bersemangat. Apalagi mendengar tim sepak bola favoritnya disebut-sebut.

Harry tersenyum girang. "Pasti ini akan jadi kenangan terhebat anda, sir. Kalau beruntung, kita cari pemainnya juga. Foto bersama!" goda Harry meningkatkan semangat Martin.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!" Seru Hermione mendapatkan sorakan keras dari James dan Al bersamaan.

* * *

 _"Sorry, Mr. Potter._ Ini juga salah saya."

Martin ikut menunduk bersama Al dan James yang terlebih dulu menunduk ketakutan di depan Harry. Hermione ikut kesal mengingat waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 petang. Sudah jauh dari batas waktu mereka berkeliling yaitu pukul 5.

Martin bersama Al dan James luar biasa bahagia ketika kaki mereka menginjakkan kaki di stadion sepak bola itu. mereka sampai berteriak-teriak untuk meluapkan rasa gembira mereka. Sempat mendengar informasi jika ada beberapa pemain Manchester City yang berada di stadion itu, Al memaksa untuk mengajak Martin yang begitu ingin bertemu dan mengambil gambarnya. Sebenranya Martin pun sudah sempat menolak, tapi berkat bujuk rayu James, ia akhirnya mau dan jadilah.. mereka kembali dengan tatapan mematikan dari Harry. Hermione menolak ikut campur meski dirinya juga kebingungan harus bagaimana.

Mereka tidak mungkin pulang. Tidak ada kereta tujuan London hingga tengah malam.

"Maaf!" seru James dan Al bersamaan.

"Kalau sudah begini? Mau bagaimana lagi?" ujar Harry bernada keras. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menakutkan. Al tahu itu pertanda kemarahan ayahnya mulai keluar.

"Kita menginap di hotel yang waktu itu?" tanya Al coba memberi saran masih dengan takut-takut.

Hermione melotot, "benar. Bagaimana dengan hotel itu, Harry?"

Harry langsung menggeleng. "Sudah penuh. Bahan sejak satu minggu yang lalu." Kata Harry tegas. Ia kembali memperhatikan dua anak laki-laki di hadapannya yang begitu ketakutan.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu, Harry?" tanya Hermione.

Tiba-tiba Harry merogoh kantung jaketnya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar print out bertuliskan rincian transaksi pemesanan hotel di kawasan tepian sungai Irwell. Nama hotel itu cukup dikenal oleh Al, James, Martin, begitu juga Hermione.

"Hotel Manchester Marriott Victoria & Albert? Itu, kan, hotel yang besar di dekat People's History Museum? Kau ingat?"

"Itu hotel bintang empat, Mr. Potter?" tanya Martin.

Harry mengangguk. "Hanya dapat di sana. Itupun hanya dua kamar. Kamar terakhir. Aku memesannya satu minggu yang lalu. Entahlah, jika kita mencarinya sekarang. Mungkin kita benar-benar harus tidur di pinggir jalan." Tutur Harry mendapat tatapan kebingungan dari mereka semua.

"Ok, aku sudah mempersiapkan ini. Yeah, belajar dari liburan yang lalu." Kata Harry sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Apa itu?" tanya Martin. Ia memperbaiki tas ranselnya yang sempat melorot akibat tarikan James mengajak menghadap Harry tadi.

Harry berdehem sambil menatap Al dan James sadis. "Pelajaran yang aku dapat adalah.. Jika berlibur hingga ke luar kota bersama anak-anak, jangan harap selesai dalam satu hari. Inilah.. mungkin bisa menjadi solusi?" tunjuknya pada bukti pemesanan kamar hotelnya.

"Ayo, cepat! Aku sudah ingin mandi!" Teriak Harry mengomando para anak, Martin, dan Hermione segera bergerak mencari taksi menuju hotel. Martin mengikuti James dan Al yang lebih dulu berlari di depan meninggalkan Hermione dan Harry yang berjalan santai di belakang.

Cup! Hermione mengecup cepat pipi Harry dari sisinya. "Wow!" Harry tergelitik untuk mulai menggoda Hermione akibat ciuman itu. "Jangan menggoda, sayang. Aku hanya pesan dua kamar, kita akan tidur dengan Al." Kata Harry bernada manis menggelitik.

"Jangan mikir aneh-aneh. Malu sama Mr. Murray." Wajah Hermione bersemu merah. Ia lantas meraih lengan Harry dan mengapitnya erat. Rasa hangat merasuk perlahan ke hati Hermione.

Ke esokan harinya mereka check out lebih awal. Mereka bergegas lebih cepat untuk mengejar kereta pertama menuju London pagi ini. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Harry siap dengan lima tiket kereta untuk mereka semua. Kereta menuju stasiun King's Cross segera berangkat beberapa menit lagi.

Mereka sampai London tepat saat Harry menengok jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 9.30 pagi. Satu persatu anak-anak lebih dulu turun kemudian diikuti Hermione. Harry dan Martin saling bantu menurunkan barang-barang belanja mereka dari atas kereta. Al yang lebih dulu turun tertarik pada beberapa pengunjung di King's Cross yang berdatangan dengan troli, koper, dan sangkar-sangkar burung di atasnya.

"Ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Al pada James yang turut membantu ayahnya menurunkan satu tas besar oleh-oleh dari Manchester.

"Satu September, Al." Jawab James tanpa menatap Al. Hermione tak sengaja ikut mendengarnya dan berbalik melihat apa yang sejak tadi dipandangi Al. Satu persatu orang menembus tembok peron 9 ¾ yang ternyata berada di samping mereka.

Hermione tersenyum sadar, "dua tahun lagi, Al. Kau sendiri nanti yang mendorong trolimu ke sana—"

"Aagghh apa itu!"

James berteriak tepat saat Al melihat seorang anak perempuan mendorong trolinya menembus tembok dan menghilang. Harry yang pertama tahu apa yang dilihat James di depan mereka. Martin khawatir lantas memeluk James erat.

"Orang-orang itu menembus te-tembok, Dad!" kata James. Harry lantas berlari menghampiri dan menatap James kebingungan.

Harry menepuk pundak James pelan. "James? Kau—"

"Aku tak bermimpi, kan, Mr. Potter? Dad! Aku melihat itu!" tunjuk James tepat ke arah tembok. Martin tampak kebingungan. Ia tak melihat apapun di sana. Hanya tembok.

Al menarik Hermione ikut menatap James tajam. "Jadi ternyata kau pe—"

"Kita jelaskan di rumahmu, James." Hermione cepat membekap mulut Al agar berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Itu semua ada jawabannya, nak."

"Anda melihatnya juga, Mrs. Potter?"

"Bahkan Al dan aku pun juga. Kami melihatnya. Dan ini.. akan kami jelaskan sesampainya kita di rumah. Kau tenanglah. Ini akan baik-baik saja."

Harry menenangkan James sambil memeluknya ke dada. Membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan jika apa yang sudah dilihat James adalah wajar.. bagi seorang penyihir.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Oke, mungkin ada selingan yang bagaimana gitu ya.. Ya, paling enggak Anne udah masukkan fic ini di rate T. Hehehe.. sebagai info, beberpa objek wisata itu memang ada. Tapi kalau lokasinya dekat mana-mananya Anne nggak tahu jelas. Kalau Hotel tempat menginap itu.. memang ada di dekat musium yang dikunjungi. Huhohoho... Anne nggak tahu bola! Maaf banget kalau salah.. Kalau masih salah mohon koreksinya.

James mulai terkuak jati diri penyihirnya. Bagaimana cara Harry dan Hermione menjelaskan semuanya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Maaf untuk typo yang masih luput dari mata Anne. Mohon maaf.. Anne tunggu reviewnya!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	6. Daddy of Mine

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih! Telat dua hari, ya! Maaf, seharusnya kemarin Anne update tapi tulisannya belum selesai. Nggak konsen gara-gara nonton Siti Nurhalizah di Tv, hehehe.. Baiklah, karena kemarin Anne nggak update, Anne panjangin chapter ini. Semoga nggak bosen, ya!

 **Dimenstorm:** Hi, seperti biasa.. terima kasih atas koreksinya. Aku udah benerin. Kalau ini masih ada salah, aku mohon maaf dan kembali koreksinya. Aku nggak sempat edit. Thanks before! :)

 **Afadh:** Hahahha.. sorry! Aku nggak tahu bola! Cuma hasil riset di Google aja! Maaf kalau salah! Untuk pembuktian jati diri James, ditunggu saja. Belum saatnya. Oke! Sabar! Thanks ya! :)

 **Guest:** Sayangnya peta perompak nggak akan aku singgung-singgung buat cerita ini! Hehehe..! Thanks, ya! :)

Yups langsung saja!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Pandangan mata James kosong selama perjalanan pulang. Hermione sesekali meliriknya dari kaca depan mobil dengan ekspresi khawatir. Ia menatap Harry yang sibuk mengemudi di sisinya. Berharap Harry melihatnya dan segera membantu James.

Harry akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak saat lampu "Shht jangan membuat James semakin ketakutan, Mione." Bisik Harry pelan. Tangannya mulai memutar kemudinya memasuki kawasan Church road. Rumah James tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

"Kalian masuk dulu, ya!" pesan Hermione. Martin ikut masuk lebih dulu mengantarkan James yang lemas. Al mengikutinya dari belakang. Suara pintu mobil dibanting keras membuyarkan rasa takut Hermione yang sedari tadi menatap punggung James. Harry memanggilnya dari arah belakang mobil.

"Kau kenapa, sayang? Kita hanya perlu menjelaskannya pelan-pelan pada James dan juga Mr. Murray. Mereka harus tahu, kau pasti ingat bagaimana dulu profesor McGonagall mendatangi rumahmu untuk menjelaskan keadaanmu sebagai seorang penyihir? Ini sama saja. Hanya lebih cepat—"

"Bukan begitu, Harry. James penyihir. Aku semakin yakin," Hermione menahan kata-katanya, "James adalah—"

"Anak kita? Jangan lagi, Hermione! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan James di sana bukan James putra kita. James. Sudah. Meninggal."

Hermione meraih kantung belanja milik Martin dan membawanya masuk. Meninggalkan Harry tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Lama-lama Harry kesal juga terus menuruti emosi Hermione. "Aku rasa Hermione butuh ke dokter secepatnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia juga susah berkonsentrasi." Bisik Harry mulai khawatir keadaan istrinya.

Di dalam rumah, James menggenggam segelas air putih sambil menatap Al tajam. Ia baru saja mendapat penjelasan singkat tentang apa yang baru saja ia lihat di stasiun King's Cross. Melihat orang-orang membawa troli dan menembus tembok. "Aku belum tahu banyak. Mum dan Dad akan menjelaskannya." Kata Al.

Hermione meletakkan kantung belanja Martin dan duduk di samping Al. Suara cuitan dari arah mobil menandakan Harry akan segera menyusul masuk. Hermione membetulkan blazernya lantas menatap James lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja, James." Katanya membuka.

"Ta-tapi aku melihat mereka menembus tembok itu. Pada beberapa orang." James melirik Martin yang ia punggungi kembali meyakinkan, "aku bersumpah, Dad. Aku melihatnya sendiri." James benar-benar ketakutan.

"James, tenangkan dirimu!" bisik Martin.

Harry pun masuk, membuat mereka semua mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry. "Kau hanya perlu tahu, jika itu wajar.. bagi seorang penyihir." Kata Harry singkat. James mengulang kata terakhir yang Harry ucapkan dengan pelan. Selanjutnya, ia kembali dibuat syok dengan benda yang tiba-tiba dikeluarkan Harry dari balik jaketnya.

Sebuah tongkat Harry keluarkan. Diarahkannya ujung tongkat itu pada selembar tisu di atas meja. James, Al, Martin, dan juga Hermione mengikuti gerakan tongkat Harry dan menyaksikan sendiri selembar tisu putih itu melayang perlahan dan bergerak menuju tangan James. Selesai. Harry menurunkan tongkatnya dan mengembalikannya ke balik jaketnya.

"Aku menunjukkanya karena kalian memang harus tahu. Khususnya Mr. Murray sebagai ayah James. Tidak diperbolehkan sembarangan seorang penyihir menunjukkan sihirnya di depan Muggle. Semua ada hukumnya." Tutur Harry.

Martin dan James saling pandang. "Muggle?" tanya James.

"Orang biasa tanpa sihir." Jawab Al.

Semuanya terdiam. Khususnya Martin dan James. Harry semakin sulit memulai penjelasannya. Ia berpikir, mungkin akan memulainya dengan menguji kemampuan sihir James sendiri. Ia mencari bantuan Hermione untuk ikut berbicara. "Baiklah," kata Hermione singkat. Ia mendapat anggukan pelan dari Harry.

"Seperti yang kau lihat tadi, James. Pernahkah kau melakukan hal-hal di luar akal sehat tanpa kau sengaja?" tanya Hermione. Al ikut mengangguk.

James kemudian mulai mengingat kembali ingatannya tentang apa saja tindakan aneh yang pernah ia lakukan. Mengingat ketika di rumah, di sekolah, ataupun di tempat umum. "Ada.. ta-tapi," ia melirik Martin lagi. "Aku tidak pernah menerbangkan apapun seperti Mr. Potter tadi. Tapi, aku pernah meledakkan sesuatu. Tanpa menyentuhnya." Suara James makin mengecil. Wajahnya tertunduk ketakutan.

"Meledakkan seperti apa, James? Ceritakan!" tuntut Al.

"Di sekolah. Saat itu aku sendirian di dalam ruang penyimpanan bola. Aku sedang kesal dengan permintaan pihak sekolah yang tiba-tiba memutuskan.. untuk memilih aku sebagai wakil lomba olimpiade matematika. Tapi—"

"Bukankah itu hebat, James?" potong Al langsung mendapat tatapan tajam Harry. Al paham dan mempersilakan James melanjutkan ceritanya.

James menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lantas kembali bercerita, "mereka memintaku untuk tidak ikut dalam pertandingan basket dengan sekolah lain dan meminta agar aku fokus dengan persiapan olimpiade. Mereka mengancam jika aku tak ikut olimpiade itu, beasiswaku akan dicabut. Jadinya, aku memilih ikut olimpiade itu meski aku tak suka." James melirik sebuah piala berukuran sedang di sudut ruangan bertuliskan juara dua olimpiade matematika.

"Tepat saat hari pertandingan basket itu, aku kesal melihat teman-teman satu timku berangkat tanpa aku. Aku lari ke ruang penyimpan bola dan berteriak di sana. Tiba-tiba.. sekitar lima bola di dalam keranjang meledak bersamaan. Bahkan kaca di lemari juga pecah." Kepala James menggeleng-geleng pelan. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi."

"Kenapa kau baru cerita, James?" tanya Martin mengelus punggung tangan James.

"Saat itu Mum sedang sakit, aku tak mau membebani pikiran kalian, Dad. Dan aku kira, itu hanya kebetulan saja bola-bola itu dan kaca pecah bersamaan. Meski tidak masuk akal."

Al tergerak untuk memeluk James. Memintanya tenang dan berkata jika mereka dalam posisi yang sama. "Kau penyihir, James. Dan aku pun. Mum dan Dad juga. Kami akan membantumu." Kata Al dengan sabar.

"Lalu, bagaimana nasib James selanjutnya—"

"Bukan begitu, Dad. Aku masih belum percaya," James menahan tangan Martin untuk tidak menghawatirkan dulu tentang nasibnya jika benar ia seorang penyihir. James menyamankan duduknya menghadap Harry. Begitu juga Harry. Ia membalas tatapan James dengan wibawa yang kuat.

"Kalian bilang, aku adalah penyihir. Tapi.. Dad hanya orang biasa. Seperti yang kalian sebut tadi, Mu Mu-Mug—"

"Muggle." Jelas Al.

"Yeah, Muggle. Mana mungkin aku bisa jadi penyihir sedangkan Dad bukan?" tanya James sontak membuat Martin tertegun. Wajahnya berubah ketakutan.

Harry melihat gelagat tak nyaman dari Martin ketika James mengutarakan kebingungannya itu. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, James. Istriku—" Harry menunjuk ke arah Hermione, "dan Lily Potter, mendiang ibu kandungku adalah penyihir, tapi mereka lahir dari ayah dan ibu Muggle." Jelas Harry.

"Benar, James. Orang tuaku adalah dokter. Mereka bukan penyihir tapi," Hermione mengeluarakan tongkat sihir dari balik blazer yang dikenakannya, "kau lihat. Aku seorang penyihir juga." Tukasnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya. Jujur saya tidak tahu apa-apa dengan ini." Tubuh Martin sedikit membungkuk begitu menunjukkan sisi ketidakpahamannya. Tentu, ini masalah baru bagi Martin.

"Semua penyihir, ketika ia sudah berusia sebelas tahun akan mendapatkan surat resmi dari sebuah sekolah khusus. Dan seperti hari ini, setiap tanggal satu September mereka akan berangkat ke stasiun King's Cross untuk bersama menuju Hogwarts."

Harry menjelaskan terlebih dulu tanpa memberikan pengertian satu demi satu istilah-istilah itu. "Hogwarts adalah nama sekolah sihirnya. Mereka memiliki kereta khusus dan peron khusus untuk bisa masuk ke sana. James sudah melihatnya sendiri tadi—"

"Menembus tembok?" tanya James.

Hermione mengangguk. "Kau sendiri saat ini usiamu berapa?" tanyanya.

"Sepuluh. Berarti tahun depan aku akan berangkat?"

"Ya, akan ada utusan khusus dari Hogwarts untuk mengantarkan suratnya dan menjelaskan semua tentang keadaanmu jauh lebih jelas. Dulu aku seperti itu, James." Jawab Hermione. Ia melemparkan senyuman pada anak laki-laki yang ketakutan di depannya. Al memilih untuk berdiri dan duduk di sisi Harry, membiarkan Hermione lebih dekat dengan James.

Pelan-pelan, Hermione menyisir surai hitam acak-acakan James dengan jemarinya. Rambut itu tetap terasa halus dan tebal, mirip rambut Al. Rasa damai perlahan masuk ke hati Hermione. Hatinya gerimis. "Aku akan membantumu, James. Apapun yang kau butuhkan, biarkan aku, kami membantumu."

Hermione menarik pundak James dan memeluknya sambil menangis. Harry mengerutkan dahinya semakin tak paham. "Hermione, kontrol emosimu!" Batin Harry protes. Namun, ia sendiri ikut terharu. "Apa-apaan ini," perasaan Harry tidak bisa berbohong.

Tempat duduk Martin berdecit ketika tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Hermione langsung melepaskan pelukannya sedikit gerogi sembari melirik ke arah Martin. Ia cepat-cepat membalasnya dengan tatapan minta maaf. Entah minta maaf untuk apa.

"James sebelumnya tidak pernah berhubungan langsung dengan sihir. Bagaimana caranya menyesuaikan diri selama satu tahun sebelum.. dia benar-benar berangkat ke sana? Apa itu akan menyulitkan James?" tanya Martin sambil melihat Harry.

Harry bersiap membalasnya karena merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. "Tidak masalah. Saya dulu pun begitu, Mr. Murray. Saya mengetahuinya tepat di ulang tahun ke sebelas saya. Hanya butuh satu bulan." Cerita Harry seolah memutar ingatannya puluhan tahun lalu.

"Lalu? Bagaimana?" tanya James.

"Kau hanya butuh waktu untuk terbiasa. Aku yakin kau bisa nanti, James." Ujar Harry memberikan pencerahan bagi James.

Tiba-tiba Al menarik tangan Harry dan berkata padanya, "bagaimana kalau kita ajak James untuk berkunjung ke 'dunia' kita? Ke Diagon Alley mungkin? Ke toko Uncle George?"

Harry dan Hermione saling pandang. Ide bagus.

"Bukannya kau tak suka ke toko Uncle George?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba menggoda Al.

"Suka, kok, tapi.. agak sedikit jengkel juga kalau aku yang dikerjai mereka. Mungkin James akan suka di sana." Al merundukkan tubuhnya. Mendekat dan siap berbisik pada James. "Di sana banyak mainan lelucon hebat. Aku yakin kau akan suka di sana."

Tubuh Al kembali tegak. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Harry dan memohon agar ayahnya mau menuruti permintaannya mengajak James jalan-jalan. "Aku rasa itu memang ide bagus. Sekalian kita kenalkan James dengan dunia sihir kita." Ajak Harry langsung disambut bahagia oleh Al dan juga James.

* * *

Pintu depan terketuk Selasa pagi ini. Sebenarnya Harry sudah akan berangkat ke Kementerian untuk mengurus beberapa dokumen Auror. Yeah, libur musim panas tidak selamanya libur bagi Harry. Dirinya harus tetap bekerja apalagi ia adalah seorang pemimpin di divisinya. Harry urung mengambil bubuk floo dan memilih mencari tahu dulu siapa tamunya pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Potter!"

Martin muncul di balik pintu bersama James. Raut wajah mereka cerah dengan senyuman hangat keduanya tunjukkan kepada Harry. "Saya mengantarkan James untuk bertemu Al. Saya melarangnya ia ikut bekerja sekarang karena kejadian kemarin." Ujar Martin merujuk pada kenyataan James seorang penyihir.

"Saya takut James jadi tidak berkonsentrasi."

"Oh, tentu. Saya setuju, Mr. Murray. Usia James belum waktunya untuk bekerja. Dengan alasan apapun." Kata Harry. Di depan rumahnya terparkir sebuah sepeda dengan boncengan kecil di belakangnya. Telunjuk Harry menunjuk ragu ke sepeda itu.

"Milik anda?" tanya Harry disambut anggukan oleh Martin.

"Itu kendaraan saya. Ehh, jadi.. boleh James bermain di sini bersama Al? Saya takut dia berbuat aneh-aneh kalau saya tinggalkan dia di rumah sendirian." Martin menyindir James.

Harry menggaruk kepalanya sambil melihat ke dalam rumah. Sepi, tidak ada orang. "Boleh sekali, tapi... sayangnya Al tidak ada di rumah. Dia baru saja mendapat kabar kalau ia ditunjuk sekolahnya untuk ikut pertandingan renang. Dan sekarang Al dan ibunya berangkat untuk mengurus pendaftaran itu."

Martin dan James mendesah lemas. Kedatangan mereka terasa sia-sia karena Al tidak ada di rumah, begitu juga Hermione. Ditambah, Harry tampak berpakaian rapi seperti akan keluar rumah. "Saya juga minta maaf, belum ada waktu untuk mengajak James dan Al berlibur lagi ke dunia kami. Al sampai kecewa saya jelaskan semalam." Tutur Harry bersalah.

"Ahh begitu, tidak apa, Mr. Potter. Kelihatannya anda juga akan keluar sekarang? Kalau begitu biar James dan saya segera kembali—"

"Oh, no! Tak masalah, ya saya memang ada urusan pekerjaan di Kementerian."

"Kementerian? Bukannya dari cerita Al, anda punya perusahaan percetakan buku?" tanya James bingung.

"Sihir. Kementerian sihir, James." Harry mengajak keduanya untuk masuk ke rumah agar tak ada yang mendengar percakapan itu. "Sebenarnya pekerjaan utama saya adalah di Kementerian. Istri saya pun begitu. Tapi kami di bidang yang berbeda walaupun dalam naungan Departemen yang sama. Hukum Sihir."

Mulut James ternganga tak percaya. Terdengar 'wow' ketika Harry menjelaskan tentang pekerjaan aslinya yang berhubungan langsung dengan pemerintahan di dunia sihir. Sama dengan James, Martin pun ikut terperangah.

"Sihir juga ada sistem pemerintahannya?" tanya Martin.

Harry mengangguk, kembali menjelaskan. "Sama saja seperti di Inggris. Namun semuanya disesuaikan dengan keadaan di sana. Tentu saja dengan sihir." Tutur Harry.

"Lalu, anda sendiri bekerja sebagai apa? Menteri?" James kembali bertanya.

"Auror." Jawab Harry singkat.

Lagi-lagi, James dan Martin kebungan dengan penjelasan Harry. Setelah Muggle, kini Auror? "Emm bagaimana, ya. Auror bekerja sebagai tim keamanan dari penyihir-penyihir gelap."

"Polisi?" Sambung Martin menebak.

"Seperti itu. Lebih khusus lagi." Kata Harry kesulitan menjelaskan semuanya. Ia berusaha cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan pekerjaan Martin. "Anda sendiri, Mr. Murray? Di mana anda bekerja?"

"Saya bekerja di pengepakkan koran di dekat gereja St. Matthias, Mr. Potter. Mulai dari mengumpulkan sampai mendata semua jumlah koran yang keluar setiap harinya. Dari koran pagi dan sore. Hanya seperti itu." jelas Martin.

Harry sempat berpikir tentang lokasi tempat kerja Martin itu. Ia ingat dengan tempat pengepakan koran di sana. "Itu jauh, Mr. Murray. Dari rumah anda ke sana, dengan sepeda? Setiap hari?" Harry meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Itung-itung olah raga. Ah, saya harus segera berangkat. Toh, anda juga akan berangkat, kan? Saya akan ajak James kembali kalau begitu—"

"Jangan! Tak apa, saya hanya sebentar ke Kementerian. James bisa ikut saya, bisa untuk penyesuaian awal bagi James. Tenang saja, saya yang akan menjaganya.

Martin pun akhirnya berangkat ke tempat kerjanya sambil mengayuh sepeda tua itu. James melambaikan tangannya ke arah perginya Martin didampingi oleh Harry yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka lantas bergegas kembali masuk. Harry mengunci pintu dari dalam dan menggerakkan tongkatnya ke udara tepat ke seluruh jendela. Gorden-gorden tertarik dengan sendirinya sampai semua jendela menutup. James masih terlalu syok jika melihat sihir seperti itu. Ya, belum terbiasa.

"Kalau semuanya dikunci, bagaimana bisa kita berangkat?" tanya James bingung. Tidak ada pintu apalagi jendela yang terbuka.

"Lalu naik apa? Mobil? Mobilnya di bawa ibu Al untuk mengantarkannya mendaftar lomba, kan?" Harry memakai jas hitam untuk menutupi kemeja yang ia pakai. Selain untuk memberikan kesan formal, Harry juga memakainya untuk menghargai semua penyihir yang ada di Kemnetrian. Walaupun demikian, Harry masih terlihat kasual dengan celana jins yang ia pakai.

Tangan Harry menangkup bubuk yang ia keluarkan dari dalam sebuah guci kecil yang ia keluarkan dari laci meja di sisi perapian. James memperhatikan bagaimana Harry mengambil bubuk itu dan menggenggamnya di tangan kanan. "Ayo masuk, James?" pinta Harry meminta James untuk segera masuk ke lubang besar di sana.

"Perapian?"

"Ya, kita pakai jalur floo saja. Jalurnya sudah bagus. Ayo, cepat!"

Harry tahu, James tampak ketakutan ketika ia diminta Harry untuk masuk ke tempat pembakaran kayu itu. "Tidak apa, jangan takut. Kita tidak akan terbakar. Pengang tanganku jika kau tegang."

Selanjutnya James menggenggam erat lengan kiri Harry. Secepat bubuk yang Harry jatuhkan dengan keras, jilatan seperti api berwarna hijau mengakhiri nama tempat yang disebut Harry dengan suara lantang. "Ministry of Magic!"

Dus! Harry dan James sampai di tempat yang begitu luas. James sudah berubah posisi menjadi memeluk Harry. Beberapa pegawai Kementerian yang kebetulan berada di sana, memandang Harry dan James penuh tanda tanya. Berpelukan di jalur floo.

"Kita sampai, James!" panggil menyadarkan James yang sejak menyadari dirinya menghilang langsung menutup matanya.

Dengan digandeng oleh Harry pada salah satu tangannya, James mengikuti kemana dirinya terus melangkah mengikuti Harry di tengah padatnya orang-orang yang berpakaian aneh di sana. James benar-benar baru tahu jika dunia sihir pun memiliki sistem pemerintahan seperti manusia biasa. "Keren, mereka seperti orang biasa. Apa yang mereka sebut.. Muggle? Ya, Muggle!" James berbicara sendiri dalam hati.

Banyak orang silih berganti memanggil nama Harry dengan penuh rasa hormat. Begitu juga mereka yang berada di dalam lift ketika Harry lebih dulu menyapa semua penyihir itu. "Selamat pagi, Mr. Potter." Seru beberapa orang yang mendengar sapaan Harry.

"Ini Albus?" tanya seorang pria sambil menunjuk James.

"Tampan sekali meski masih kecil. Mirip seperti ayahnya, ya, hanya matanya seperti Mrs. Potter aku rasa." Bisik seseorang di belakang pria yang bertanya tentang James.

"Oh, bukan. Ini James dia—"

"James? Bukannya putra pertama anda sudah mening—"

Jegrek! Lift berhenti kasar dan pintu pun terbuka. Gerutu dari beberapa penumpang lift kembali bersahutan terdengar di sana. Mengeluhkan lift yang berjalan tidak mulus. "Putra pertama?" batin James. Ia jelas mendengar penyihir-penyihir itu berkata tentang putra pertama Harry.

"Ayo, James, kita keluar. Aku harus segera mengurus beberapa dokumen. Kau aku antar dulu ke ruanganku, ya. Duduklah di sana. Aku keluar hanya sebentar. Okey!"

James menurut saja dan mengikuti Harry menuju sebuah ruangan di bagian area Kementerian yang penuh dengan bilik-bilik meja kerja. Di sana tertuliskan Auror Department. Sampai mata James kembali membaca sebuah tulisan ketika Harry membuka sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat mengkilat. Di tembok keterangan ruangan, James membaca, "Head of the Auror Office. Harry J. Potter."

James tidak sempat melihat wajah Harry ketika punggungnya didorong pelan masuk oleh Harry. Ia akhirnya tahu, mengapa banyak sekali orang yang menyapa Harry begitu sopan di luar sana. "Kau di sini dulu, James. Aku tak akan lama—"

"Mr. Potter!" Potong James ketika Harry siap keluar dari ruangannya. Harry melihatnya cepat, takut James merasa takut ia tinggalkan. James mengulum senyum lantas berkata, "Al sangat bangga memiliki ayah seperti dirimu, Mr. Potter." Kata James, ia melirik lencana emas bertuliskan nama Harry sebagai kepala Auror yang mengantung di tembok ruangan itu.

"Begitu juga kau harus bangga dengan ayahmu, James. Dia sangat luar biasa." sahut Harry dengan nada penuh kebanggaan.

James mengangguk bersemangat. "Tentu!"

* * *

Harry selesai dengan urusannya namun bingung harus apa sekarang. "Mumpung kita ada di dunia sihir. Kita bisa jalan-jalan dulu, aku tak tahu Al dan ibunya di mana. Di sini sinyal ponsel tak masuk." Harry sementara mengajak James untuk menuju kursi di dekat air mancur Kementerian. Mereka duduk bersama sambil memperhatikan beberapa pegawai Kementerian yang masih tetap masuk.

"Oh, ya, Mr. Potter. Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya James memecah kesunyiaan di atanra mereka berdua.

"Kalau aku bisa menjawab, aku jawab. Apa itu, James?" tanya Harry balik.

James menatap Harry sendu, lantas bertanya tentang hal yang ia dengar sendiri dari beberapa orang yang menyapa Harry sejak tadi. "Banyak dari mereka sempat kebingungan ketika melihatku yang mereka kira Al.. padahal bukan. Apalagi ketika Mr. Potter memperkenalkan namaku. Aku mendengar mereka menyebut putra pertama anda. Al punya kakak? Oh maaf—"

"Yeah. Sebelum Al lahir, aku memang memiliki seorang putra. Tapi dia meninggal ketika baru lahir. Dan aku menamainya dengan nama ayahku dan ayah baptisku. Kau tahu, kan, siapa nama ayahku, James? Kau sudah membacanya sendiri dari kartu mengemudiku saat kita pertama kali bertemu dulu." Harry menjelaskannya dengan wajah yang dipaksa tersenyum. Harry menahan rasa sedih itu.

"James."

Harry mengangguk lemas. Tiba-tiba, ia menemukan ide bagus untuk acara jalan-jalan berduanya dengan James kali ini. "Ayo ikut aku, James."

James lantas ikut berdiri dan menyusul Harry menuju perapian Kementerian. Beberapa saat kemudian, Harry dan James sampai di sebuah pemakaman yang tertata rapi. James tentu ketakutan, mengapa Harry mengajaknya ke tempat seperti itu. Bukannya ke tempat yang sempat diceritakan Al dengan penuh mainan lelucon itu.

"Aku sudah lama tak mengunjunginya." Kata Harry lirih. James masih bisa mendengarnya lantas mengikuti Harry masuk.

Langkah mereka akhirnya terhenti di depan sebuah nisan besar bertuliskan, _in loving memory of our dearest son. James Sirius Potter_. "Ini makam putra anda, sir?" tanya James.

Ia membaca tulisan yang tercetak di batu nisan itu dengan tenang. Harry mengangguk sangat pelan. "Mungkin, jika ia masih ada pasti sebesar aku, Mr. Potter. Lihat, tanggal meninggalnya sama seperti tanggal kelahiranku. Bahkan tahunnya, 2004. Sama seperti tahun lahirku. Begitu kebetulan sekali."

Harry sontak langsung menoleh ke arah James yang masih terpaku pada nisan itu. "Be-benarkah?" tanya Harry tergagap.

James tersenyum. "James seumuran denganku. Anda bilang, ia meninggal ketika lahir. Jadi aku dan James sama. Kami bisa jadi kembar kalau memang dia masih hidup. Ah.. maaf—" James baru sadar jika Harry menangis sambil melihatnya.

"Tidak apa," Harry menghapus air matanya cepat-cepat, "aku hanya mengingat bagaimana dulu aku menggendongnya untuk pertama kalinya.. dalam kondisi telah meninggal. Yeah, mungkin dia akan sebesar kau sekarang. Itulah mengapa, kami begitu dekat ketika bersamamu, James. Aku, Al, Hermione, kami merasa seperti James putra kami kembali hidup."

Harry memeluk James sambil kembali menangis. "Yeah, dan.. anda harus tahu, sir. Kata Dad saat Mum meninggal, orang yang sudah meninggal akan jauh lebih tenang di sana. Karena mereka sudah bebas. Tanpa sakit, tanpa beban. Mereka bahagia. Bahkan, mereka bisa saja terus mengawasi kita di sini. Mereka akan selalu ada, di sini—" James menyentuh telunjukknya di dada Harry. Harry tersenyum getir. James melakukannya seperti apa yang dilakukan Sirius padanya dulu.

"Ya, kau benar, nak. Kita harus semangat sekarang. Yang harus kita pikirkan sekarang orang-orang yang masih hidup, yang selalu sayang dengan kita." Kata Harry. Mereka seolah menemukan cara tersendiri mengenang orang yang mereka kasihi. Dengan mengingatnya dan menjadi tegar di sisi orang yang masih hidup. Orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka.

* * *

Harry mendapati ponselnya berdering ketika ia dan James telah keluar dari dunia sihir. Hermione menelepon untuk mengabarkan jika ia dan Al sedang bersama Al di sebuah kafe. "Di Surbiton? Di kafe biasa?" tanya Harry sebelum ia kembali menjawab, 'iya' dan 'baiklah' lantas memutus sambungan itu.

James menunggu sampai akhirnya Harry mengajaknya untuk menghentikan taksi karena mereka tidak membawa mobil. Salah satu taksi akhirnya berhenti dan membawa Harry serta James ke sebuah kafe keluarga di salah satu sudut ramai yang masih berada di Surrey.

"Dad! James! Di sini!"

Suara Al langsung terdengar ketika Harry dan James masuk ke dalam kafe. Satu meja dengan dikelilingi lima kursi telah dipilih Hermione untuk mereka. Martin tampak tersenyum ketika Harry menyalaminya hangat. James memilih duduk di samping Martin.

"Aku bertemu Mr. Murray di pinggir jalan dekat gereja. Ban sepedanya bocor, jadi aku ajak saja ke kafe ini daripada menunggu sepedanya beres. Aku tadi menghubungimu susah, aku lupa kalau kau di Kementerian, Harry. Lalu Mr. Murray bilang kalau kau juga mengajak James. Pas kalau kita bisa makan bersama." Cerita Hermione sambil membolak-balik buku menu. Harry dan yang lainnya ikut tertawa menyadari mereka semua memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk kembali berkumpul bersama.

Al menjadi pusat perhatian selanjutnya. Tentang ceritanya yang lolos dalam seleksi perlombaan renang antar sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan di awal tahun ajaran baru nanti. "Kira-kira satu bulan lagi lombanya. Jadi sisa liburanku mungkin akan terus di dalam air." Cerita Al.

"Kalau kau terus di dalam air, bisa-bisa kau jadi ikan, Al." Gurau Martin diikuti tawa dari Harry dan yang lainnya.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka diantarkan, Al dan James saling bercerita tentang pengalaman pertama mereka bertemu. Tentang insiden Al menyelamatkan James dari bola yang berakhir dengan sekolah Al kalah. Perbincangan mereka semakin seru sampai konsentrasi bercerita James tiba-tiba terganggu ketika ia melihat seseorang yang membuatnya syok. "Dia, kan?" tanya James, menunjuk ke arah belakang bangku Harry.

Semuanya menengok dan melihat seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi semampai dengan rambut keriting mengembang sibuk mengurus seorang bayi perempuan yang sama keritingnya. Seorang perempuan berpakaian pelayan tampak berusaha menenangkan tangis bayi itu dari pelukannya.

"Elarica—" kata James.

"Kylie!" sambung Al.

Harry langsung menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Ia seperti mengenal wanita itu. Hermione sama terkejutnya sampai menegur dua anak laki-laki itu. "Kalian mengenal wanita itu?" Suara Hermione meninggi. Ia tidak habis pikir anak laki-laki seusia mereka bisa mengenal wanita yang bisa dikatakan.. sangat seksi.

Si wanita seolah mendengar namanya dipanggil lantas menoleh. Ia tak melihat James ataupun Al yang menyebutkan namanya. Melainkan melihat Harry. Tiba-tiba ia mendekat setelah wanita yang membawa bayi itu masuk dalam sebuah ruangan. "Kau kan—"

"Hi, kau mengingatku?" tanya Harry dengan wajah berubah sumringah. Hermione melihatnya tidak suka.

Dengan gaya menggoda, wanita itu menarik Harry yang masih dalam posisi duduk langsung membawanya kepelukannya. Harry terkejut. Hermione melotot. Martin memuji nama Tuhan. Al dan James.. menganga sambil tersenyum iri.

"Oke oke—" paksa Harry agar melepaskan pelukan wanita itu.

"Ini sudah hampir 16 tahun lebih.. dan kau baru muncul lagi sekarang? Kau tahu, aku menunggumu sampai tengah malam saat itu di stasiun. Hanya untuk mendengar cerita tentang.. Ha—"

"Dad, kau mengenalnya?" potong Al sudah tak tahan melihat semuanya.

"Model terkenal sekelas Elarica Kylie? Oh my God!" sambung James tak kalah hebohnya. Mata keduanya seperti baru saja melihat makanan lezat yang begitu menggoda.

Harry kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita bernama Elarica itu. "Kau model?" tanya Harry.

"Dulu aku memang pelayan kafe. Tapi sekarang aku.. lihat sendiri. Bahkan kedua putramu tahu aku siapa. Tapi—" Elarica membenarkan tali pengikat pakaiannya lantas kembali berbicara, "namaku bukan Elarica Kylie lagi, ya, nak. Tapi nama asliku, Elarica Gallacher!"

Suara sorakan 'wow' dari Al dan James membuat Hermione dan Martin segera menahan dua anak laki-laki itu untuk bersikap sopan. "Elarica Gallacher, itu namamu. Oh, bahkan waktu itu aku belum tahu namamu." Canda Harry membuat Elarica, Al, dan James tertawa bersamaan.

"Hush!" tegur Hermione.

"Yeah.. aku sendiri tak tahu namamu siapa. Bahkan sampai berhari-hari aku memikirkanmu, apakah akan kembali. Sampai-sampai aku iseng menyebutmu sebagai Harry Potter. Orang tidak penting yang kau bilang dari koranmu waktu itu. Kau sendiri janji, kan, akan menjelaskan siapa dia malam itu juga? Aku menunggumu tahu!" sahut Elarica genit sambil mencolek hidung Harry.

Kepala Hermione makin memanas. Seenaknya saja wanita itu menggoda suaminya tepat di depan wajahnya. "Ah—ah iya, sorry. Aku waktu itu ada urusan—"

"Orang tidak penting? Kau menyebut dirimu sendiri orang tidak penting, Dad?" suara Al kembali membuat Elarica meliriknya. Al deg-degan.

"Jadi—Harry Potter itu, kau sendiri?"

Harry tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Dari arah bangku James, anak itu berbisik pada Martin, "so sweet sekali pertemuan mereka ya, Dad. Setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah akhirnya bertemu lagi. Oh—"

"James, jaga bicaramu!" Tegur Martin. Ia tidak enak melihat ke arah Hermione yang kini wajahnya memerah. Ia tahu pasti Hermione sangat cemburu melihat suaminya sendiri digoda wanita seperti Elarica.

Dalam hatinya, Hermione pun seolah telah digambarkan dari ekspresi wajahnya. "Dasar kau Potter!"

"Tapi kau sendiri, mengapa mengubah nama menjadi nama asli?" tanya Harry semakin akrab.

"Aku sudah bercerai." Jawabnya singkat. Elarica menarik salah satu bangku dan duduk di antara mereka semua. "Pria brengsek itu memilih menceraikan aku karena takut aku tak akan laku lagi karena aku hamil."

Deg! Hermione langsung menoleh. "Apa-apan bahasa wanita ini? Tak tahu ada anak-anak di depannya?" batin Hermione geram.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Harry. Ia coba mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Al dan James yang menggelang tidak paham.

"Mantan suamiku adalah managerku dulu. Aku menikah dengannya berlandaskan komitmen bersama. Selain saling mencintai satu sama lain, kami sempat berjanji untuk menunda memiliki anak karena pekerjaanku sebagai model. Tahu sendiri, apa yang dijual oleh model selain tampang yang cantik. Badan, Harry! Badan yang langsing dan seksi!" tutur Elarica. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa kesal ketika menceritakan mantan suaminya itu.

Hermione seperti disindir pelan-pelan. Urusan anak lagi. "Sampai akhirnya.. dua tahun lalu, aku hamil. Dan dia memintaku untuk menggugurkannya sebelum badanku semakin besar. Tentu.. aku tak mau. Tak mungkin aku membunuh anakku sendiri. Aku bukan ibu yang gila rela membunuh anaknya sendiri demi karir!"

Lagi-lagi Hermione seperti terkena sambaran petir. Bagaimana kisah wanita itu bisa hampir seperti dirinya. Tidak, bahkan hati Elarica jauh lebih tulus dibandingkan dirinya. "Kau bisa lihat, bayi tadi.. itu putriku. Namanya Ruth. Seperti nama ibuku. Aku ingin nanti putriku bisa kuat seperti ibuku yang rela mendidikku meski ia sendiri tanpa suami. Akupun begitu. Aku tetap mempertahankannya dan melepaskan pria brengsek itu untuk pergi. Sekarang, pasti dia nangis darah karena melihatku tetap laris menjadi model. Seperti yang dibilang putra-putramu ini. Bahkan aku bisa mengelola kafe ini."

Elarica menarik tangan Harry lantas memeluknya lagi. Ia kembali berdiri, "bersyukurlah kau memiliki keluarga yang utuh, Harry. Maafkan aku, Mrs. Potter. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa. Meski aku janda, aku masih punya hati dengan suami orang. Aku hanya terlalu emosional dengan pria ini." katanya pada Hermione yang mengangguk pelan. Ia tak lagi sebenci tadi ketika melihat Elarica. Wanita itu memiliki jiwa seorang ibu yang begitu baik.

"Sia.. Sia.." teriak Elarica pada seorang pelayan, "tolong untuk meja Mr. Potter yang ini, gratis! Mereka temanku!" serunya.

Seorang wanita sambil membawa bayi mendekati Elarica dan menyerahkan bayi itu padanya. "Maaf semua. Aku harus pergi." Elarica menyapa Harry lagi, "ini putriku, Ruth. Kalau sudah besar, bolehlah.. kita jodohkan dari salah satu putramu itu, Harry. Mereka tampan-tampan sekali, mirip denganmu waktu muda dulu."

Harry ingin memprotes dengan perkataan Elarica tadi. "Tapi.. aku hanya bercanda. Senangnya punya dua putra yang mirip dengan ayahnya. Sama-sama tampan." Elarica melirik James. "Hi—" sapanya genit.

"Tapi dia—"

"Ahh maaf aku hanya bercanda. Mereka akan tumbuh seperti dirimu. Kalau yang matanya sepertimu mungkin akan kecil juga sepertimu, Harry. tapi yang matanya mirip Mrs. Potter kelihatannya akan tumbuh sedikit tinggi. Oh, anak-anakmu tampan sekali, Harry!" Tunjuk Elarica pada James lagi.

Martin tertunduk seolah tak dianggap. Hermione sempat melihatnya ikut merasa tak enak. Sama seperti Harry. Elarica segera pergi sambil membawa bayinya. Harry kembali terduduk, wajahnya bersalah menatap Martin. "Maafkan saya, Mr. Murray. Saya tidak bisa menjelaskan kalau Jamse—"

"Tidak apa. Itu sudah biasa. James tampan, sedangkan saya.. sudah banyak orang yang mengira bahwa James—"

"Dad!" potong James menahan Martin terus merendahkan dirinya.

Harry meminta Hermione untuk membantunya, tapi istrinya tetap diam. "Saya mohon maaf."

* * *

"Dad!"

James membanting tasnya ke atas sofa rumah setelah Harry mengantarkan mereka kembali. "Kau marah, James?" tanya Martin. Ia menarik James agar mau menghadapnya dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau tak lihat, Mr. Potter sangat merasa bersalah pada Dad tadi? Kenapa kau selalu merendahkan dirimu, Dad?" James kesal. Ayahnya selalu tidak mempermasalahkan jika orang-orang lain tidak menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai ayah James karena wajah mereka berbeda.

Martin mengelus wajah James yang tampak kelelahan. "Kau sangat tampan, James. Sedangkan aku, semua orang tahu aku jelak. Dan lihat Mr. Potter. Beliau sangat tampan. Wajar jika orang lain menganggapmu putranya—"

James langsung memeluk Martin erat. "Aku mohon. Jangan katakan lagi." James melepas pelukannya dan mengusap peluh Martin dengan ujung lengan bajunya. "Kau adalah ayahku, bukan Mr. Potter. Dan kau tahu.. aku sangat bangga padamu, Dad. Aku bangga memiliki ayah sepertimu!"

Inilah yang membuat Martin bersyukur memiliki James. "Kau memang malaikat yang diberikan Tuhan untukku dan ibumu, James. Terima kasih!" ungkap Martin berurai air mata.

Harry menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah. Hermione urung turun dari mobil ketika mendengar suara ponsel Harry berbunyi. Hermione menatapnya curiga. "Angkat saja. Pasti model cantik itu kangen denganmu," kata Hermione mencibir.

"Jangan cemburu dulu, dong. Biar aku angkat. Mungkn ini telepon penting."

"Iya, penting untuk melepas rasa kangen."

Harry tersenyum langsung menekan ponselnya. "Halo?" suara Harry memulai sambungan telepon itu. Hermione mendengarnya ingin tahu. Tidak ada kata yang mencurigakan dari Harry. Ia hanya mendengar Harry berkata 'saya sendiri', 'benar', dan 'baiklah'.

"Benar ponselnya tadi sempat mati. Baiklah saya akan segera ke sana." Harry menutup sambungannya kembali memutar kunci mobilnya.

"Siapa? Wanita itu lagi?" tanya Hermione masih bernada tak suka.

Harry tersenyum geli. "Kau benar-benar cemburu. Ohh lucu sekali. Bukan, sayang. Itu tadi dari rumah sakit. Mereka menghubungiku karena mereka kesulitan menghubungi Mr. Murray. Ada berkas-berkas mendiang Mrs. Murray yang masih tertinggal di pihak administrasi rumah sakit. Aku harus mengambilnya sekarang."

"Oh, syukurlah!" Hermione keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintunya sangat keras. "Asal kau kembali ke rumah masih berstatus suami dari Hermione Jean Granger-Potter."

Harry pun hanya bisa terbahak melihat sikap super cemburu istrinya lantas melajukan kembali mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Baiklah.. kepanjangan, ya! Nggak apa ya, bisa dibaca dua hari. Maaf sekali lagi sempat terlambat. Chapter selanjutnya akan ada kejutan baru tentang jati diri James. Apa itu? Maaf jika ada typo dan kesalahan nama tempat. Anne orang Indonesia bukan orang Inggris. Hehehe. Anne tunggu reviewnya!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	7. Document

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi dengan chapter 7.. Kemalaman, nih. Semoga enggak apa-apa, ya. Bisa dibaca besok pagi, yang sekolah kan libur. Happy holiday, ya! Asiknya! Yang kuliah tetap semangat saja deh. Oke.. Anne nggak tahu mau bicara soal apa! Jadi balas review aja, deh.

 **Dimenstorm:** Wow, thanks banget! Nggak tahu bilang apa lagi. :)

 **Syarazeina:** oke, sorry ya keganggu dengan kalimat dan typonya. Akan aku perbaiki lagi. Chapter ini mulai panas konfliknya. Ada apa? DIbaca, ya! Thanks :)

 **NrHikmah20:** hey, review juga walau cuma manggil. Thanks ya supportnya! :)

 **Afadh:** Hehehe..oh ya model itu ingat, kan, di film HP yang waktu Harry di kafe terus ketemu cewek keribo yang genit? Nah, soalnya di novel adegan itu nggak ada, jadi aku pakai nama asli pemerannya (yang memang model). Tapi nama suaminya hanya karangan aku sendiri. Ya dibaut selingan lucu-lucuan, deh. Semoga terhibur, ya. Thanks :)

 **DiahImbarsiwi15:** Wah review lagi si kakak. Lagi sibuk-sibuknya ya? Hem.. lihat apa ekspresi Harry waktu tahu chapter ini.. ups.. langsung dibaca, deh! Thanks, ya, Kak! :)

Oke, karena sudah malam Anne nulis ini besok juga Anne kuliah pagi, langsung saja, ya!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Mr. Harry Potter?"

Harry sedang sibuk bermain ponsel ketika namanya dipanggil oleh seorang wanita berseragam perawat. Ia menyapa ramah Harry dan mempersilakan masuk dalam satu ruangan berisi rak-rak tinggi tepat di sebelah meja bagian administrasi rumah sakit.

"Dokumen-dokumen medis ini atas nama Mrs. Jasmine Ruzena Stott-Murray, sir. Kami sudah menghubungi suaminya, namun tidak tersambung. Karena tertera nama anda di bagian penanggung jawab administrasi, jadi kami akhirnya menghubungi anda untuk lebih aman."

"Oh, baiklah. Nanti akan saya sampaikan pada Mr. Murray."

Hampir tiga bulan sejak Jasmine meninggal, data-data kesehatan milik Jasmine yang sempat direkap ulang oleh pihak rumah sakit akhirnya dikembalikan hari ini. Martin tidak bisa dihubungi karena sejak di kafe bersama Harry dan keluarga, ponselnya kehabisan daya. Jadilah, nama Harry yang tercatat sebagai penanggung jawab segala pembayaran rumah sakit Jasmine menjadi pihak pengganti yang dihubungi oleh pihak rumah sakit.

Setelah mengecek nama dan beberapa hal yang diketahui Harry seperti, nama suami, alamat tempat tinggal, operasi, sampai jenis penyakit terakhir yang diderita sebelum meninggal. Harry sudah membenarkan jika itu memang data milik Jasmine, tanpa membaca isinya lebih jelas lagi.

* * *

Surrey Sports Park pada area kolam renang sore ini ramai dengan teriakan para pelatih dan suara cipratan air dari beberapa anak yang berlatih. Ada tiga orang yang meluncur bersamaan di tiga jalur yang berbeda. Mereka berlomba mencapai ujung kolam. Salah satunya adalah Al. Meski badannya kecil, kecepatan tubuhnya ketika bergerak di dalam air tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Al memacu gerakan tangan dan kakinya demi melawan dua rekannya yang di jalur kanan dan kirinya. "Ayo, boys! Percepat gerakan kalian!" teriak salah seorang pelatih pria yang terhitung masih muda.

Sendirian, Harry masuk ke dalam area satu-satunya kolam renang indoor megah yang ada di Surrey itu. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 4.55 sore. Kata Hermione, Al akan selesai berlatih jam 5. Masih ada sekitar lima menit untuk menunggu, "mungkin Al masih ada di kolam. Tapi.. di mana dia, ya?" Harry lantas memperhatikan satu persatu anak yang bermain air di kolam itu. Harry melihat beberapa anak laki-laki seusia Al berkecipak di pinggiran kolam saling bermain air, namun tidak sedikitpun ia menemukan batang hitung putranya.

Dari arah kolam, ketiga anak yang saling bertanding sudah hampir menuju dinding ujung kolam. Al yang melihat kepalanya semakin dekat bersiap melakukan flip turn. Al dengan cepat memutar kepala serta badannyanya ke bawah, sedikit menekuk tubuhnya hingga kedua kakinya menyembul ke permukaan air. Di situlah, Harry akhirnya tahu di mana Al berada.

"Itu dia.. aku kenal kaki itu!" kata Harry begitu yakin. Ia lantas menuju ke kursi tunggu di tepi kolam dan duduk santai di sana.

Tubuh Al berhasil berputar arah. Badannya miring sejenak ketika kembali lurus setelah menjejakkan kedua telapak kakinya di dinding kolam. Badannya meluncur cepat akibat daya dorong dari kedua kakinya yang kecil. Lagi, Al memacu kecepatannya hingga ke finis.

"Nah, benar, kan!"

Al berhasil sampai lebih dulu. Harry tersenyum puas melihat putranya unggul dari dua temannya yang lain. Namun tampaknya tidak untuk Al. Wajahnya cemberut sambil meninju permukaan air.

"1:12.18" teriak sang pelatih, Al kecewa. "Hanya lebih cepat dua detik, Al." Lanjutnya.

"Heemm.. tapi waktu itu biasa untuk grup anak perempuan. Tapi aku, kan, laki-laki—"

"Grup perempuan untuk kejuaraan dewasa. Kau masih sembilan tahun, Al!"

"Dad?" Al langsung naik ke tepi kolam dan duduk di sana. Harry mendekatinya sambil membawa handuk kering untuk mengusap rambut hitam putranya. "Anak ini ambisius sekali. Apa ada bakat Slytherin juga tumbuh di dirinya, ya?" batin Harry.

"Oh, Mr. Potter. Tumben, biasanya Mrs. Potter yang menjemput Al?" tanya Omar, guru renang Al.

Harry berdiri dan lekas mengeringkan tangannya yang basah untuk menjabat tangan Omar. Kedua tersenyum ramah sambil meperhatikan ketika anak yang sudah bersiap untuk berganti pakaian. Badan mereka masih basah kuyup. "Mummynya sakit. Badannya panas, jadi aku yang jemput." Tutur Harry sambil membantu Al mengambil kembali pakaian keringnya.

"Dad tunggu di sini, ya!" pesan Harry ketika Al meminta ijin bersama dua temannya untuk membersihkan diri di toilet. Harry memilih duduk di bangku tunggu sambil melihat Omar kembali melatih beberapa anak yang lebih kecil dari Al. Banyak juga orang tua yang menunggu di bangku seperti Harry. Namun sayangnya mayoritas adalah ibu-ibu yang masih terbilang muda.

Bisik-bisik para ibu terdengar risi di telinga Harry. Lirikan mata wanita dewasa itu terkadang tertangkap mata Harry yang tidak sengaja melihat kesekeliling gedung itu.

"Dia menunggu anaknya?"

"Wajahnya masih muda, pasti anaknya tidak jauh beda dengan anak-anak kita."

Dan suara-suara lain yang mengomentari tentang penampilan Harry. "Keren. Tampannya—"

"Hah?" Harry kaget. Langsung ia melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca besar di sisi bangkunya. Sepulang dari Kementerian, Harry sempat berganti pakaian santai sebelum pergi menjemput Al. Bahkan Harry hanya asal mengambil pakaian tanpa memikirkan pantas tidaknya pakaian itu. Hermione yang terbaring lemas di atas kasur pun tak banyak berkomentar dengan penampilannya.

Tapi.. berbeda dengan ibu-ibu yang ada di kolam itu. Tampan, itu komentar mereka. Harry hanya memakai kaus berwarna navy blue dan celana tiga perempat berwarna coklat muda. "Apanya yang keren?" batin Harry tidak percaya.

"Dad, aku sudah selesai." Al mengangetkannya dari belakang. Harry bergegas memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan mengandeng tangan Al mengajak keluar.

Suara bisik-bisik itu kembali terdengar. "Putranya saja tampan. Oh, God!" dengar Harry.

"Ada apa dengan ibu-ibu itu, Dad? Mereka seperti membicarakan kita?" tanya Al kebingungan, beberapa mata ibu-ibu muda itu memperhatikannya dan ayahnya sampai keluar dari arena kolam renang.

"Mereka mengagumimu, Dad?" tanya Al masih mencuri-curi pandang ke arah para ibu.

Harry berbisik pelan di telinga Al, "jangan bilang Mummy, ya," kata Harry langsung membuat Al terbahak.

* * *

Wajah Hermione pucat di balik selimut tebalnya. Ranjang mahal itu bergerak pelan ketika Harry perlahan naik ke atas dan menyibak selimut itu dari wajah Hermione. Mata Hermione terpejam dengan air muka yang tampak kelelahan. "Ow, kita ke St. Mungo, ya? Atau ke rumah sakit? Badanmu panas, Mione—"

"Tidak, aku hanya kecapekan saja. Sebentar lagi akan baik. Aku hanya butuh tidur sebentar, pekerjaanku masih banyak yang belum selesai, Harry." Kata Hermione lemah. Menolak tangan Harry yang menempel di dahinya.

"Kau masih memikirkan pekerjaanmu?"

"Harry, aku pulang lebih awal dari Kementerian. Bahkan aku belum menyelesaikan satu dokumen, apalagi yang lain. Menyentuh semuanya saja belum."

Hari ini Hermione sedang tidak sehat. Ia pulang lebih awal setelah mendapat rekomendasi dari Kingsley agar mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk beristirahat. Tapi ia menolak. "Aku sudah mengambil cuti beberapa minggu lalu, aku tidak bisa cuti lagi. Pekerjaanku semakin menumpuk. Tanggung jawabku adalah menyelesaikan tugas-tugas itu. Bukan hanya mengumpulkannya." Tolaknya.

"Kau sakit, sayang. Kau terlalu menguras tenagamu karena urusan pekerjaan. Kau bahkan tidak tidur semalam." Harry membenarkan posisi bantal Hermione sedikit lebih tinggi. "Dan kali ini kau memang harus cuti lagi karena alasan s-a-k-i-t. Sakit. Aku akan ijinkan langsung ke Kingsley dan bagian kantormu. Mereka akan mengerti."

"Dengan memanfaatkan nama besarmu? Tidak Harry." Hermione menunjuk gelas berisi air di sisi ranjangnya. Harry membantunya duduk dan menyodorkan air itu perlahan ke mulutnya.

Harry menggeleng-geleng melihat sikap keras istrinya dengan pekerjaan. "Aku sekarang tahu darimana sikap ambisius Al menurun—"

"Mum!"

Tiba-tiba Al muncul di balik pintu kamar yang terbuka dengan buku tulis dipeluk ke dada. Harry tersenyum melihat Al yang baru saja ia singgung. Harry lantas memanggilnya dengan memberi isyarat tangan agar Al masuk. Hermione yang melihat kehadiran Al langsung tersenyum dan meretangkan kedua tangannya demi memeluk Al.

"Aku tak melihatmu sejak sore tadi, Al," kata Hermione. Al memeluknya erat dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi hangatnya.

"Mum tidur sejak aku pulang dari latihan." Kata Al begitu lemah mengimbangi suara Hermione yang juga sangat pelan. Hati Al tiba-tiba gerimis, rasanya kasihan melihat ibunya begitu lemah di atas kasur. Berbeda seperti hari biasanya yang begitu kuat dan tegas. Al menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hermione. Merasakan suhu hangat itu perlahan bergerak diserap oleh dahinya. Al memajukan bibirnya ingin menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Al. Mum hanya kecapekan." Bisik Harry di samping Hermione.

Al mengangguk, "aku hanya takut kehilanganmu, Mum. Seperti James kehilangan—"

"Mum akan selalu menjagamu. Mum janji. Mum akan selalu ada saat kau membutuhkan Mum." Hermione mengecup dahi Al yang kini hangat, "dan rupa-rupanya.. ada yang tidak dimengerti oleh Neptunusnya Mummy tentang pelajarannya di sekolah hari ini?" goda Hermione menunjuk buku yang dibawa Al.

Al tertawa seperti halnya Harry. "Kok, Neptunus? Memangnya aku raja laut?" protes Al.

"Kau, kan, betah di dalam air, Al. Benar dong kata Mummy?" bela Harry mencolek hidung mancung putranya.

"Atau kau bisa saja pangeran duyung, yang bisa berubah jadi ikan seperti kata Mr. Murray waktu itu?" Hermione ikut menggoda.

Al memprotes balik dan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan kembali bertanya tentang pelajarannya. "Sudah, dong! Jangan terus dibahas! Aku ada soal matematika, Mum. Tapi Mummy, kan, sedang sakit? Kalau Mum tidak bisa, aku—"

"No, kemarilah, sayang. Biar Mum lihat."

Harry membantu Al agar duduk di sisi Hermione. Al siap menjelaskan beberapa soal matematika yang tidak ia mengerti pada sang ibu sampai tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan perlombaannya. "Mum, kejuaraan renangku minggu depan. Apa Mum akan melihatku bertanding?" tanya Al. Ia melihat ke arah Harry khawatir ibunya masih belum begitu sehat ketika ia berlomba nantinya.

"Kalau Mum sehat lagi, Mum akan melihat pertandinganmu, Al. Bukan begitu?" tanya Harry coba membesarkan hati Al. Ia berusaha mengajak Hermione agar cepat sehat dengan memberikan motivasi melihat perlombaan Al.

Hermione tersenyum simpul. "Mum akan lihat kau bertanding." Janjinya. Tapi Al tidak sepenuhnya percaya.

"Tapi Mum nggak bisa diam di rumah. Selalu memikirkan pekerjaan dan tidak mau istirahat. Mau sehat bagaimana?" Protes Al kini tak lagi berkonsentrasi dengan Prnya. Harry ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Bahkan tadi aku dengar, Mum masih mau kerja. Badan Mummy panas sekali."

Rasa takut Al kehilangan sosok ibu kembali muncul. Sejak melihat James menangis semalaman karena ibunya meninggal, Al jadi sering khawatir dan selalu bersikap manja dengan Hermione. Ia tidak mau bernasib sama seprti James. Kehilangan ibu di usia yang masih sangat muda. "Mum harus di jaga. Aku bisa tidak sekolah dan latihan renang saja sendiri. Berangkat sendiri?" Al menawarkan pilihan yang jelas akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hermione maupun Harry.

"Dad tak setuju. Kau tetap sekolah, dan tetap latihan. Kau sendiri yang bilang perlombaannya satu minggu lagi. Dad akan tetap jemput kamu. Dari tempat latihanmu ke rumah itu jauh, Al. Beda dari sekolah ke sana."

Harry mengusap rambut Al dan mengacak-acaknya gemas. "Tapi Mum harus ada yang jaga. Dad kerja sampai sore, pulang sebentar langsung jemput aku. Sedangkan aku sama saja. Pulang ke rumah hampir gelap. Lalu kalau Mum sendiri di rumah, pasti ada kesempatan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya. Kalau Mum tiba-tiba pingsan? Siapa yang bantu?" katanya. Al jadi lebih cerewet dari Hermione.

Kali ini, Hermione terkena imbasnya. Al yang sering ia khawatirkan, takut ini dan itu, kini berbalik. Al jadi menakutkan segala hal pada Hermione. Bahkan untuk urusan menjaga saja, Al bisa setakut itu. "Apa ini yang dirasakan Al setiap kali aku melarangnya ini itu? Aku benar-benar sudah keterlaluan." Batin Hermione akhirnya sadar.

"Bagaimana dengan James?"

Deg! Hermione kembali diingatkan tentang James. _James lagi, aku sungguh merindukannya_. Hermione berubah sendu dengan tatapan Harry yang langsung mengarah padanya. Harry langsung tidak suka jika Hermione kembali mengingat James dan berubah berlebihan dengan James. "Aku mohon jangan lagi, Hermione!" bisik Harry pelan di telinganya.

"James bisa datang ke sini untuk menjaga Mummy setelah dia pulang sekolah. James sudah dilarang bekerja dengan Mr. Murray, kan. James pasti bosan di rumah. Kalau di sini, James bisa menemani Mum. Membantu memberi obat atau menyuapi makan Mum—"

Harry memotong cepat tidak setuju. "Mummy sudah besar, Al. Dan Mummy bisa makan obatnya sendiri. Dad akan siapkan semuanya sebelum berangkat kerja besok—"

"Tidak, Harry. Al, kau bisa hubungi James, ya. Sekarang, takutnya dia sudah tidur." Pinta Hermione begitu semangat.

Al bangkit dari sisi Hermione dan berlari menuju kamarnya mengambil ponsel yang tertinggal. Tinggallah Harry dan Hermione berdua di kamar. Harry masih menunjukkan rasa tak suka pada sikap Hermione yang berlebihan pada James. "Kau tak suka James?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba.

"Kau sudah mengajukan pertanyaan itu padaku berkali-kali, Mione. Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku sayang pada James. Tapi aku tak suka dengan sikapmu yang.. berlebihan."

Harry ingat, beberapa hari lalu ketika ia akan membelikan pakaian renang baru untuk Al, bukannya membicarakan tentang ukuran dan model yang sekiranya disukai Al, Hermione malah memilih pakaian renang untuk James. Bukan untuk Al. "James pasti suka, supaya dua anak itu bisa berenang bersama kalau kita ajak ke kolam renang." Kata Hermione.

Harry mengusap hidungnya kasar. Kebiasaan jika ia siap untuk berdebat argumen dengan Hermione. "Aku takut kau jauh lebih memperhatikan James dibandingkan Al yang putramu sendiri."

"James juga putra ki—"

"Putra Mr. Murray. Hermione, perasaan anak seusia Al itu sangat sensitif. Kau terlalu memanjakannya selama ini, overprotective, memperhatikan segala yang dilakukan Al, lalu.. bisa saja suatu saat kau perlahan melupakannya dan beralih memanjakan James, dengan alasan dia adalah putra kita."

Suara langkah kaki sambil berlari semakin mendekat ke arah kamar. Al sebentar lagi akan kembali. Harry mendesah sebal sementara Hermione hanya tersenyum. Ia selalu kalah jika harus adu bicara dengan istrinya.

"Lihat," Hermione mengusap pipih Harry dengan jempol tangannya yang hangat, "siapa yang memanjakan Al? Daddy's boy?" ujarnya merasa menang dengan sendirinya.

Al masuk sambil menunjukkan ponselnya. "Dia setuju, James akan langsung ke sini setelah pulang sekolah." Kata Al setelah melompat ke atas ranjang orang tuanya lagi. Bukan masalah ranjang yang sempit yang membuat Harry tiba-tiba bangkit dari ranjangnya, tempat tidur itu berukuran sangat besar dan luas. Harry memesan ranjang king-size yang berharga cukup menguras kocek dalam-dalam demi kenyamanan dirinya dan sang istri. Itu bukan masalahnya.

Harry memilih pergi dari kamar dan mengecek segala urusan pekerjaannya di ruang kerjanya. "Dad mau mengecek pekerjaan Dad dulu, Al. Belajarlah dengan Mummy, tapi jangan lama-lama. Mum butuh istirahat. Okey!" pesan Harry langsung keluar dari kamar.

"Jika aku teruskan, akan makin besar masalah ini. Hermione sedang sakit lagi. Aagghh—" Harry frustasi. Mengacak-acak rambutnya lantas lari ke ruang kerjanya.

Dua belas tahun hidup bersama Hermione dalam satu atap membuat Harry sedikit banyak memiliki sifat dan kebiasaan yang sama. Seperti bekerja. Seringnya ia melihat Hermione begitu serius dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Harry pun ikut tertular kebiasaan itu. Ditambah dengan jabatannya sekarang sebagai pimpinan tertinggi Auror, ia bisa bersyukur jika kebiasaan Hermione sangat bermanfaat dalam menjalani ritme kerjanya yang memang sangat padat. Harus semangat dan fokus dalam bekerja.

"Oh, God! Berkasku di mana, ya?"

Harry membolak-balik tumpukan map di atas meja kerjanya. Mencari map penting tentang hasil rapat Kementerian yang harusnya ia pelajari malam ini. "Aku baru membawanya tadi, aku letakkan di mana, ya? Atau tertinggal?" katanya masih terus mencari.

Membuka laci di depannya, menyusuri rentetan buku di rak sudut, sampai mencari tahu di bawah kolong meja pun, rupanya berkas yang dicari Harry tak ada. Sampai Harry mengingat sesuatu. Letak dimana ia terakhir kali memegang berkas itu.

"Mobil!"

Harry meraih kunci mobilnya langsung berlari ke depan. rumah. Melalui pintu kecil menuju garasi, Harry akhirnya sampai di depan mobilnya. Menekan kunci otomatis lantas langsung masuk, mencari beberapa berkas Kementerian yang tertinggal di mobilnya. Di mobilnya, Harry menyediakan satu tas khusus tempat menyimpan segala macam ketas dan berkas-berkas penting yang sering ia bawa dari Kementerian ataupun perusahaan percetakan miliknya. Di dalam tas itu banyak terisi kertas, gulungan perkamen, surat tagihan, sampai map-map aneh yang terkadang Harry lupa jika pernah menyimpannya.

"Map rumah sakit?"

Harry menemukan map platik dengan ring di dalamnya. Map itu bertuliskan nama salah satu rumah sakit. Di dalamnya berisi lembar-lembar kertas berkopkan rumah sakit dan nama laboratorium. "Jasmine Ruzena Stott-Murray?" bacanya.

"Ini, kan, dokumen Mrs. Murray yang.. Merlin aku lupa memberikannya pada Mr. Murray!" Harry menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. Ia meletakkan kembali berkas Kementrian yang sudah ditemukannya di atas dashboard. "Semoga tidak ada yang hilang isinya.. seingatku ada sekitar lima belas lembar di sini."

Satu persatu lembar dokumen milik Jasmine Harry periksa. Satu persatu Harry membaca keterangan di setiap lembarnya. Hanya bergumam pelan, Harry seolah nyaman untuk membacanya meski di dalam mobil. " _Jasmine Ruzena_.. _kanker ovarium stadium dua_.. _cuci darah pada tanggal 26 Januari 2002_.. iya, benar lalu lembar yang ini.. _cek rutin dan kemoterapi tahap pertama, dua, tiga, empat_ ," baca Harry satu persatu. Pada bagian lembar ke tujuh, kertasnya telah berganti kop. Nama rumah sakitnya berbeda meski masih di Surrey. Harrry kembali membaca lembar demi lembarnya.

" _Jasmine Ruzena Stott-Murray_.. benar.. _usia dua puluh tiga tahun_.. _kanker ovarium stadium tiga_.. oh, God, sudah naik," Harry terkejut, " _rawat inap tanggal 2 Agustus 2003_.. _rawat inap ke dua 11 September.. operasi kista, pengangkatan indung telur sebelah kanan, 19 September 2003.. operasi pengangkatan rahim tanggal 28 Desember 2003—"_

Harry merasa ada yang salah ketika ia membaca rincian biaya operasi, nama dokter, dan surat persetujuan operasi yang tertanda nama Martin sebagai suami. Namun bukan nama Martin yang menjadi masalah bagi Harry. Namun waktu pelaksanaan operasi itu.

"Desember 2003? Tapi kata James?" Harry mengingat kata-kata James ketika mereka bersama mengunjungi pemakaman.

Mungkin, jika ia masih ada pasti sebesar aku, Mr. Potter. Lihat, tanggal meninggalnya sama seperti tanggal kelahiranku. Bahkan tahunnya, 2004. Sama seperti tahun lahirku. Begitu kebetulan sekali.

"Tidak mungkin kalau.. James memiliki kesamaan tanggal lahir dengan James putraku.. Lalu.. itu tidak mungkin?" Harry menutup dokumennya. Memikirkan sesuatu yang takut untuk ia ucapkan.

* * *

"Hallo.. selamat siang—"

Bukannya jawaban selamat sore yang James dapatkan, melainkan suara menjijikkan yang membuat perutnya mual tiba-tiba. "Suara siapa itu?" James bingung.

James ingin mencari tahu siapa yang mengeluarkan suara seperti seseorang memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya itu. Tapi James tetaplah anak yang diajarkan sopan santun jika masuk ke dalam rumah orang lain.

"Jangan sembarangan masuk apalagi jika pemilik rumah tidak ada atapun tidak membalas panggilanmu!" kata-kata Martin terngiang di telinga James begitu ia sampai di ruang tamu. James mendengar lagi suara muntahan dari lantai atas. Ia semakin takut jika terjadi apa-apa, terutama pada Hermione.

"Al bilang, ibunya sakit. Apa mungkin itu—Mrs. Potter?"

James berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar Hermione yang sudah ia ketahui. "Maafkan aku!" pekik James merasa menyalahi pesan ayahnya.

Benar saja, James melihat Hermione terduduk lemas di depan kloset dan menundukkan kepalanya hingga sebagian wajahnya masuk. "Mrs. Potter, anda tak apa?" tanya James bernada khawatir.

Hermione menggeleng lemah, dan kembali muntah. "Jangan mendekat, James! Tidak apa—"

"Sudah, keluarkan saja!" James memijat tengkuk Hermione pelan hingga cairan-cairan dari mulutnya keluar. Hampir dua menit, Hermione berusaha mengelurakan makan paginya dengan bantuan James. Setelah merasa baik, Hermione menahan tangan James agar berhenti memijit. Ia sudah selesai dan merasakan perutnya kosong.

"Terima kasih, James!" ucap Hermione lemas. "Maaf kalau kau jijik," sambungnya. Hermione menekan tombol kecil di bagian sisi kiri ketika berusaha berdiri. Suara siraman air otomatis keluar dari dalam kloset membuat James tertegun sebentar. Dalam hatinya berkata, "bahkan kloset itu bisa menyiram sendiri? Hebat!"

"Tidak masalah, Mrs. Potter. Saya sudah biasa, dulu Mum juga sering muntah setelah dari rumah sakit. Aku sudah handal mengurusi orang sakit. Mari, aku antar ke ranjang!"

Hermione menerima uluran tangan James yang menuntunnya perlahan menuju ranjang di sebelah kamar mandi kamarnya. James memperbaiki selimut yang tampak acak-acakan di atas sana. Hermione menyibaknya kasar ketika merasa mual untuk segera ke kamar mandi. Setelah Hermione kembali berbaring, James meminta Hermione agar berbaring miring.

"Coba miring ke kanan, lambung anda mungkin bermasalah, Mrs. Potter. Biar saya buatkan bubur, ya. Perut anda pasti kosong. Anda tidak boleh makan sembarangan. Aku sudah biasa membuat bubur dulu. Tunggu, ya!"

James berlari keluar setelah Hermione mengangguk padanya. James tersenyum lega dan bersiap untuk menuju dapur. Namun, dua menit kemudian James tampak kembali ke kamar sambil membawa ember kecil.

"Anda mungkin akan sangat membutuhkan ini." kata James. Ember kecil itu lantas di letakkan di lantai tepat disisi Hermione. "Anda tak perlu jauh-jauh ke kamar mandi untuk muntah. Aku akan memasak sebentar. Tenang, aku tak akan meledakkan dapurmu. Aku koki yang handal, walaupun.. dapur anda membuat aku bingung. Terlalu canggih, hehe," gurau James sebelum kembali keluar.

Hermione hanya tersenyum lemah mengamati James begitu perhatian.

Harry dan Al kembali beberapa jam kemudian. Al berteriak mengabarkan dirinya sudah pulang. Harry mengikutinya dari belakang sambil membawa pakaian kotor Al. "Mummy, aku pul—"

"Shuuttt! Jangan teriak! Ibumu baru saja bisa tidur, Al."

James keluar dari kamar Hermione sambil membawa nampan berisi mangkuk kotor dan segelas air yang tersisa sebagian. Harry melihatnya sampai tak berkedip. James keluar dari kamarnya dengan kain lap tersampir di pundak, sambil membawa nampan berisi piring dan gelas kotor. "Selamat sore, Mr. Potter. Saya permisi membersihkan mangkuk ini dulu. Tapi.. oh, ya, apa Dad menghubungi Mr. Potter? Aku dijemput sebentar lagi, kan? Ponselku mati." Kata James sambil meringis.

Harry masih diam sampai James kembali memanggilnya, "ah, iya, James. Tadi ayahmu meneleponku, katanya akan pulang terlambat. Pekerjaannya belum selesai."

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, saya bisa pulang sendiri—"

"Ahh, no. Aku antar kau, ya! Kau harus berjalan sampai ujung perumahan baru bisa menemukan bus. Tapi.. kau sendiri tadi naik apa kemari?" tanya Harry. Ia masuk ke kamar sambil mengecek keadaan Hermione. Ia terkejut mendapati gelas di meja terisi penuh, obat-obatan yang sudah disiapkan dan ember kecil di sisi ranjang. "Dia melakukannya dengan baik," batin Harry sambil melirik ke arah James.

"Mrs. Potter sempat muntah, jadi saya siapkan ember kecil di bawah ranjang agar tak naik turun ranjang untuk ke kamar mandi. Permisi, aku ke dapur dulu, ya, Al! Mr. Potter!"

James pun berlalu. Meninggalkan Al dan Harry yang tersenyum senang Hermione mendapatkan perawatan yang baik dari James.

* * *

Tengah malam, Hermione terbangun dengan rasa mual yang menyerangnya lagi. Ia bangkit dan meraih ember kecil di sisinya, memuntahkan isi perutnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Harry akhirnya terbangun dengan suara muntahan Hermione yang cukup keras.

"Harry—"

"Sudah?"

Hermione mengangguk dan meletakkan kembali ember itu di lantai. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar, lantas menatap Harry penuh tanya. "Di mana James?" pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut Hermione.

"James sudah pulang!" seru Harry.

"Pulang? Kenapa kau biarkan dia pulang? James! James! James—"

"Hermione!"

Tubuh lemas Hermione kalah di pelukan Harry. Hermione tidak bisa berkutik melawan kekuatan Harry yang biasa membekap penyihir-penyihir hitam. "Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Harry berusaha menahan pergerakan Hermione yang terus meronta. Istrinya terus memanggil nama James dengan suara yang keras.

Harry langsung merapal mantra peredam di kamarnya untuk mengantisipasi. Takut, jika Al mendengar teriakan itu dan takut. Badan Hermione kembali panas. "Harry, James di mana? Di mana putraku!" kata Hermione.

"Hermione!"

"Harry!"

Harry melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Hermione. Membiarkan istrinya bersandar lemas di headboard ranjang sambil mengatur napasnya yang naik turun. Mengontrol emosi tubuhnya sangat susah dilakukan Hermione. Badannya bergetar. "Di mana putraku. James! Di mana James!" racau Hermione tak jelas. Pandangannya kosong.

"Hermione, dengar aku!" Harry mengubah posisinya lebih menghadap Hermione, "selama ini kau selalu menyebut James sebagai.. putramu."

"Putra kita, Harry!" sanggah Hermione cepat tanpa menghadap Harry sedikitpun.

"Ini dia," Harry menarik pundak Hermione sedikit kasar. Kali ini Harry sudah tak tahan dengan igauan Hermione tentang James. "Putra kita? Kau gila, Hermione!" olok Harry lepas.

"Hah?" Hermione berhenti terisak. Matanya sembab dengan lingkar hitam terlukis di sekitar matanya. "Kau bilang aku gila? Ya, aku memang gila! Ibu yang gila!"

Tangan Hermione meremas-remas kuat guling di pangkuannya. Kepalanya semakin pusing menahan segala emosi yang telah naik ke ubun-ubun. Hermione tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak, "oh, Harry.. kenapa kau tak mengencani model itu saja dulu? Kau malah pergi dengan Profesor Dumbledore, lalu bertemu denganku lagi.. dan menikahiku? Seorang wanita dan ibu yang gila. Ahh terlalu baik aku bisa disebut seorang ibu, Harry." kata Hermione lantas menepuk pelan dada Harry.

"Kau bicara apa, sih?" protes Harry.

"Elarica.. ya, Elarica memang wanita yang sempurna. Cantik, sukses, dan.. seorang ibu yang baik.. dia tidak gila, kau ingat waktu itu ia berkata, _tentu.. aku tak mau. Tak mungkin aku membunuh anakku sendiri. Aku bukan ibu yang gila rela membunuh anaknya sendiri demi karir!_ , kau ingat, Harry? Ya, dia benar. Aku ibu gila yang rela membunuh anaknya sendiri demi karir. Tapi.. aku tidak berhasil. Lalu apakah.. ibu yang membuang anaknya sendiri juga bisa disebut ibu yang gila?"

Harry tertegun. Semakin tidak mengerti. _Gila.. ibu yang gila.. demi karir?_ Harry menyambung satu persatu kata itu sampai ia kembali mengingat kejadian kurang lebih sebelas tahun yang lalu. Hermione pernah akan menggugurkan kandungannya demi karir.

"James? Kau memainkan peran seperti apa sebenarnya, Hermione? Ibu? Atau pembunuh? Kau benar membunuhnya?" Harry akhirnya paham. Ini tentang James, putranya.

Hermione kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lantai. Tidak berani menatap mata Harry yang sudah memerah. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau aku tak berhasil, dan—"

"Membuangnya? Lalu yang ada di makam itu siapa, Hermione? JAWAB!"

Kepala Hermione menengok ke sisi belakang. Mencari Harry yang siap meledak kapan saja. "Yang kau kuburkan di sana hanya handuk dengan sentuhan sihir dari Madam Sheehan."

"Ja—jadi.. James masih hidup?"

Secarik kertas kecil Hermione keluarkan dari laci di sisi ranjang. Kertas usang itu ia serahkan dengan tangan bergetar. Harry menerimanya lantas membaca, _"aku tempatkan dia tak jauh dari anda. Dia bahagia. Tapi.. tolong dia._ Iya, tapi di mana?" Harry meremas tangannya erat. Ia ingin marah. Memaki istrinya sampai puas.

Hermione menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Memukul dahinya berkali-kali dengan tangannya sendiri hingga mengeluarkan suara hantaman yang keras. "Aku menyiksanya dengan ramuan. Membuatnya terbakar di dalam rahimku. Membuat tubuhnya lumpuh dan memaksanya keluar di waktu yang tidak tepat."

"Lalu?" tanya Harry ketus. Ia siap mendengar segala pengakuan itu.

"Siap melihatnya lahir tanpa nyawa. Tapi James adalah putramu.. ia kuat sepertimu, Harry. Ia bertahan. James masih hidup dan aku meminta Madam Sheehan untuk menjauhkannya dari kita. Hanya Madam Sheehan yang tahu di mana James sekarang. Tapi beliau meninggal sebelum aku sempat bertanya James di mana. Maafkan aku—"

Harry berusaha melunakkan hatinya dan menerima segala pengakuan itu. Watak istrinya memang keras, tapi ada kalanya Hermione hanyalah seorang wanita biasa. Ia rapuh. Ia lemah. Ya, untuk masalah seperti ini wajar jika Harry harus marah. Ia baru saja tahu setelah belasan tahun dibohongi tentang nasib putra pertamanya. Ia dibutakan dengan kematian yang dibuat-buat oleh istrinya sendiri. Lantas kini, ia tidak tahu putranya di mana.

"Hermione. Aku tak tahu.. kenapa kau bisa seperti ini. Hah? James adalah darah dagingmu sendiri. Kau mengandungnya, di rahimmu. Seharusnya kau jauh lebih dekat dengannya. Kenapa kau malah membuangnya?!"

"Aku menyelamatkannya, Harry! Aku takut dia tak memiliki kasih sayang dari kita. Aku dan kau sibuk.. dia akan terlantar. Aku tak mau sepertu itu. Dan.. aku berpikir kalau putra kita memang lebih baik tak bernyawa dibandingkan ia hidup dalam kesendirian."

"Lalu Al?" Harry menunjuk ke arah pintu kamarnya refleks, "kau tak lihat dia setiap hari? Kau bisa mendidikanya. Kau bisa melindunginya. Kau memberikan pendidikan yang cukup padanya dan kau bisa lihat dia berprestasi berkat apa? Dukunganmu!"

Tubuh Hermione melorot hingga kembali berbaring. Melesakkan mukanya ke permukaan bantal dan menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Pelan-pelan, Harry ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang diderita istrinya itu. "Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. aku menyesal!" rintih Hermione.

"CUKUP, Mione. Dengarkan aku.. aku memang marah.. aku tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menghukummu.. tapi aku tahu, kau sendiri telah tersiksa bertahun-tahun karena memendamnya sendirian. Aku hanya ingin tahu.. apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk mencarinya lagi?"

Hermione menatap wajah Harry yang kini begitu dekat dengannya. Mereka sama-sama berbaring saling berhadapan. Tangan Harry perlahan mengusap air mata dari pipi Hermione. "Yah, tapi aku.. yakin pada satu orang, tapi belum begitu memiliki bukti—"

"Untuk James? Putra Mr. Murray?"

Hermione mengganguk pelan. "Sejak aku melihatnya.. aku merasa ada ikatan saat aku tatap matanya. Mata itu seperti milik James ketika pertama kali ia membuka mata setelah aku lahirkan. James memilikinya, Harry. Instingku berkata kalau James adalah.. putra kita. Tapi, Mr. Murray?"

"Kita bisa tanya tentang keabsahan James sebagai putra kandungnya sekarang."

Kali ini Harry yang siap menunjukkan sesuatu. "Ma-maksudnya? Kau selama ini tidak mau tahu jika aku bilang—"

"James adalah putra kita? Mungkin setelah kau jelaskan, aku bisa percaya." Harry bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci mejanya. "Bacalah!"

Harry membimbing tubuh Hermione duduk agar mampu membaca satu demi satu lembar dokumen medis milik Jasmine. "Beberapa hari lalu saat aku mengajak James ke Kementerian, aku juga mengajaknya ke pemakaman. James melihat sendiri makam itu dan membaca apa yang tertulis di sana. Dan itu ada hubungannya dengan data di dokumen itu."

Hermione sampai pada rekap data operasi milik Jasmine. "Kau tahu, James bilang kalau ia lahir di hari yang sama dengan kematian putra kita. Selanjutnya kau bisa melihat sendiri apa maksudku."

Belum memahaminya, Hermione memilih untuk membaca keras tanggal operasi Jasmine. "28 Desember 2003. Dan.. jika mereka sama, artinya James lahir tanggal 12 Maret.. 2004."

"Apa mungkin seorang bayi lahir.. tanpa rahim?" kesimpulan singkat akhirnya dikatakan oleh Harry.

"Tiga bulan.. itu tidak mungkin. Jadi.. James benar—"

Harry membekap mulut Hermione dengan ciuman. Menghentikannya sementara tanpa perlu emosi. "Jangan mengambil kesimpulan dulu, sayang. Kita harus membuktikannya. Okey.. Aku tahu kalau kau sudah merasakan James begitu dekat denganmu, tapi kita tidak bisa mengandalkan instigmu saja. Kita butuh bukti ilmiah, kita bisa tes DNA atau melakukan tes secara sihir. Kita harus menjaga perasaan Mr. Murray." Harry dan Hermione saling berpelukan. Tidak ada pertengkaran di antara keduanya, karena mereka sudah semakin dewasa. James, akan mereka temukan.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membawa putra kita kembali. Aku janji!" bisik Harry begitu lembut. Di kepala Hermione kembali terlintas pesan Jasmine yang pernah disampaikannya.

 _...Dia patut mendapatkan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya, Mrs. Potter. Saya ingin James tak lagi disia-siakan. Ia anak yang baik. Saya pastikan pada anda bahwa James adalah anak yang baik. Jadi tolonglah James, mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya ia dapatkan..._

Itulah maksud pesannya. Hermione semakin yakin.. Tapi ia butuh bukti. Ya, James harus bertemu dengan kedua orang tua kandungnya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Hey, semoga besok bisa update, ya! Biar pas momennya hari ibu. Aaagghh.. semoga terhibur. Maaf kalau masih ada kalimat nggak nyambung, typo dan sebagainya. Anne tunggu review kalian! Anne sayang kalian!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	8. Positive

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Rasanya Anne muncul telat lagi.. Selamat Hari Ibu, ya! Ada yang sudah ibu-ibu? Hehehe.. salam buat ibu dari Anne kalau yang jadi ibu kayak Anne. Kali ini Anne datang dengan chapter 8 yang juga cukup panjang. Hem.. Anne berharap sesuai perhitungan fanfic ini selesai di chapter 10. Tapi nggak tahu juga, ya. Perhitungan dan prediksi awal saja.

 **HyperBlack Hole:** owww semoga bisa hurt, ya! Thanks, :)

 **Afadh:** Selamat hari ibu juga, ya, salam buat ibu kamu! LIhat reaksi mereka di chapter ini sampai chapter akhir nanti, ya. Elarica memang nama asli pemeran waitress yang di film, dan memang dia model. Tahu, kan? hehehe, ayahmu juga diidolain ibu-ibu,ya! Daddy Harry, dong. Salam juga sama ayah kamu juga kalau begitu! Thanks, ya! :)

 **NrHikmah20:** Semangat! Selamat membaca, ya! Thanks :)

 **Syarazeina:** Han Yi An siapa itu? Maklum nggak suka nonton drama Korea :) Bener, Harry-Hermione memang aku buat horang kayah (pakek h), akan ikut diungkap juga nanti. Ikuti saja kisahnya. Selamat hari ibu juga, salam buat ibumu, ya! Thanks :)

Baiklah.. langsung saja, yuk!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Setiap hari sepulang dari sekolah, James memiliki tanggung jawab baru untuk berkunjung ke rumah Harry. Tugas baru dimana ia harus menjaga Hermione yang sakit sampai Harry maupun Al kembali ke rumah. Ia selalu mendapatkan uang jajan setiap selesai menjaga Hermione di sana. Sebenarnya James sudah sering menolak, tapi Harry memaksa. Begitu juga Al. Mereka bilang uang itu adalah haknya. James memang mempermasalahkan pemberian itu. Selain ia murni ikhlas membantu tanpa mengharap imbalan, uang yang Harry berikan padanya tidaklah sedikit. Bahkan, jumlah nominal uang jajan yang diberikan terhitung 10 kali lebih banyak dari uang jajan yang diberikan ayahnya.

"Kau bekerja di sana, James. Bersyukurlah! Mereka orang kaya, uang sebanyak itu tidak ada artinya. Aku sendiri tahu, kok, di mana perusahaan percetaakan buku milik keluarga Potter itu. Besar. Seingatku mau dibuka cabang juga." Kata Elijah, sahabat James.

"Tapi mereka sudah terlalu banyak membantuku dan keluargaku. Mr. Potter yang membiayai pengobatan Mum dulu sampai mengurus segala keperluan pemakaman yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Aku tak enak pada mereka, El. Bahkan saat aku memiliki kesempatan membantu mereka, aku malah kembali dibantu. Mereka bahkan membelikanku sepeda agar aku tak selalu mengeluarkan uang untuk biaya transport."

Karena perhitungan biaya dan lokasi, James akhirnya dibelikan sepeda oleh Harry. Rute bis yang tidak sampai masuk ke area Lancaster Park sedikit menyusahkan James untuk bisa sampai ke rumah Harry. Ia harus rela jalan kaki kalau tidak ingin mengeluarkan uang untuk naik taksi. "Aku hanya membantu menjaga orang sakit. Itupun tidak parah. Hanya demam dan flu. Tapi mereka membayarku seperti menggaji baby sitter selama sebulan." Protesnya.

James hanya bisa berkeluh kesah tentang rejekinya yang ia terima dari keluarga Potter. Sebuah keluh kesah yang terdengar aneh di telinga teman-temannya. "Kau itu dapat uang banyak malah bingung. James.. James!" Elijah menepuk punggung sahabatnya terheran-heran.

Hari ini James memacu sepedanya sedikit lebih santai. Ia pulang lebih dulu karena menyelesaikan tes matematika lebih cepat dari teman-temannya. Sambil memanggul tas ransel kumalnya, James menikmati jajaran rumah mewah di kawasan Lancaster sambil berandai-andai.

"Kalau seandainya Dad memiliki banyak uang, hidup mewah seperti Mr. Potter, aku pasti akan memilih tinggal di rumah-rumah mewah ini. Besar.. bersih.. lu—aagh apa, sih? James.. itu hanya khayalan.. tetap semangat, kau sudah sangat bahagia dengan kehidupanmu sekarang. Jadi.. nikmati saja. Banggalah kau masih memiliki Dad yang sangat sayang, James. Ayo, semangat!" pekiknya menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Itu, lah, yang sering dilakukan James ketika melintasi rumah-rumah mewah di sana.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, James segera memarkirkan sepedanya di lahan sempit di sekitar teras. James mengunci sepedanya dan bergegas membuka gagang pintu yang bercahaya setiap tangannya ia sentuhkan. Harry sengaja memberikan mantra khusus dimana pintu rumahnya akan terkunci. Tetap bisa dibuka hanya dengan kunci manual. Jika tidak perlu kunci harus membutuhkan tangan orang-orang khusus seperti Harry, Hermione, Al, dan James saja yang mampu membukanya.

"Sihir memang hebat!" batin James kagum.

James lebih dulu menengok ke kamar Hemione. Sejak lima hari ini, Hermione selalu ia temukan di kamar sedang berbaring atau membaca buku. Tapi kali ini, kamar itu acak-acakan dan kosong. Seketika itu juga, James diserang rasa khawatir.

Tempat pertama yang James periksa adalah kamar mandi di dalam kamar itu, tapi hasilnya sama saja. "Mrs. Potter? Anda di man—"

"Aku di atas, James!"

Suara Hermione terdengar berteriak di lantai tiga. James cepat-cepat naik ke arah tangga dan mencari di mana Hermione berada. Ia sendiri belum pernah naik hingga ke lantai tiga. Hanya ada dua kamar dan satu kamar mandi di atas sama. Menurut penjelasan Al, di atas hanya ada satu kamar tamu dan satu kamar kosong yang hanya dipakai jika ada banyak keluarga yang menginap di sana. Di bagian sisi kamar tamu, James melihat partisi pintu UPVC ganda yang menampakkan bagian loteng rumah.

Pelan-pelan James menggeser pintu full kaca itu ke kanan. Angin dari lantai puncak tertinggi rumah itu langsung menerpa rambutnya sedikit brutal. Dari atas, angin terasa semakin kencang. Cepat-cepat James menggeser kembali pintu hingga tertutup kembali.

"Mrs. Potter, anda sebenarnya di mana? Jangan terlalu lelah, anda masih sakit—"

"Di sini, James. Masuklah!"

Hermione keluar dari sebuah pintu yang tampak aneh di sana. Ada sebuah ruangan kecil seukuran kamar mandi di rumahnya berdiri di sekitar tembok. Hermione mengajak James agar masuk. "Di sana akan sempit kalau aku masuk juga, Mrs. Potter. Sudah, aku di sini saja." pintanya dengan sopan.

"Tidak, James. Masuklah, kau akan tahu sendiri." Kata Hermione meyakinkan. Ia lantas membuka pintu ruangan itu semakin lebar dan mempersilakan James melihat sendiri apa isi ruangan itu. "Hah? Tidak mungkin ada rak buku besar di dalam sana? Aku tak salah lihat, kan?" tanya James kemudian mengucek matanya.

"Mungkin saja, kalau kau tak melihatnya sendiri ke dalam untuk membuktikannya."

James akhirnya mau melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam. "I-ini sihir?"

Ruangan sempit itu ternyata adalah tipuan. Di dalamnya tidak seperti yang James bayangkan sebelumnya. "Luas sekali? Bahkan ini jauh lebih luas dari kamar anda, Mrs. Potter!" kata James.

"Aku sengaja membuat laboratorium 'ramuan'ku jauh lebih luas agar mampu menampung rak-rak buku ini. Aku tak bisa mencoba membuat ramuan baru kalau tak ada buku-buku ini." kata Hermione sambil menunjuk rak buku di belakangnya.

"Ramuan?"

Samar-samar James mendengar suara letupan seperti cairan kental yang sedang mendidih. James melirik ke sebuah kuali berukuran sedang di dekat kursi duduk Hermione. Ada kuali dan api yang menyala. James menebak pasti itu ramuan. "Kau nanti akan mempelajari ini juga saat di Hogwarts." Kata Hermione sembari mengaduk cairan berwarna hijau itu dengan spatula kayu yang panjang.

"Itu ramuan apa sebenarnya, Mrs. Potter? Untuk obat anda—"

"Oh, ahh hanya untuk percobaan saja. Aku pernah membuat ramuan ini dulu, dan aku hanya ingin membuatnya lagi saja. Em.. kebetulan kau di sini.. untuk mengetahui ramuan ini berhasil atau tidak, apa aku boleh minta satu helai rambutmu, James? Satu helai saja," pinta Hermione berusaha tidak mencurigakan.

James terdiam tak paham, "rambutku? Kenapa rambutku?"

"Em.. butuh beberapa bagian dari anggota tubuh yang mengandung DNA anak kecil agar ramuan ini sukses. Rambutku.. tidak begitu kuat. Aku sudah memasukkannya tadi. Kau tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Rambutmu hanya untuk merubah warna cairan ini saja. Bening jika berhasil, hitam jika gagal." Begitu yang bisa dijelaskan oleh Hermione untuk menutupi alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia meminta rambut James untuk ramuannya.

Dengan gunting yang tergeletak di atas meja, James memotong dua helai rambutnya dan menyerahkannya pada Hermione. "Hanya rambut saja, itu tidak apa-apa. Biarkan aku membantu anda. Ini, saya beri dua. Satunya bonus," gurau James sambil tertawa.

"Kau ini suka sekali bergurau." Hermione mengambil dua helai rambut James senang. Ia menyimpannya satu sementara satu helai ia masukkan ke dalam kuali. Tangan Hermione bergetar hebat ketika rambut James perlahan ia jatuhkan. Tepat saat rambut itu tenggelam dalam cairan kental di dalam kuali itu, James dan Hermione saling pandang ketika perlahan asap yang mengepul dari cairan panas tiba-tiba hilang. Rambut James dengan cepat lenyap ditelan pusara kecil yang muncul ditengah kuali.

Wuss! Berubah. "Merlin!" pekik Hermione refleks. Ia menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya begitu emosional. Ia menangis haru. Ramuan pengujian DNA yang ia buat akhirnya berhasil. Ya, ramuan DNA.

"Mrs. Potter? Anda tak apa? Kenapa anda menang—"

"James.. James!" kata Hermione berulang kali. Kedua tangannya melingkar sempurna di tubuh James. Mengelus rambut tebalnya dan berbisik pelan, "akhirnya," di belakang kepala James.

"Apa, Mrs. Potter? Ada apa?" James menuntun Hermione keluar dari ruangan dan membantunya kembali ke kamar. "Biar saya buatkan bubur untuk anda, ya. Istirahatlah dulu."

James meninggalkan Hermione yang tertawa sekaligus menangis sendirian di dalam kamarnya. James tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Hermione, tentang ramuan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak paham. Ia hanya merasakan kehangat ketika Hermione memeluknya sambil menangis. "Aku seperti merasakan pelukan Mummy. Oh, Tuhan.. seandainya Mum masih ada bersamaku, memelukku seperti Mrs. Potter. Mummy.. aku merindukanmu." James terduduk di lantai dapur. Menangis sendirian, berharap ia kembali menemukan sosok ibu yang masih ingin dimilikinya.

Hermione masih diliputi dengan rasa bahagia yang tidak terkira. Ia bahkan sampai tidak mampu berdiri. Dipikirannya hanya ada James.. anak laki-laki yang selama ini bersahabat dengan Al dan merawatnya berhari-hari sejak dirinya sakit adalah putra kandungnya sendiri. Ia ingat, jika Harry juga telah melakukan sesuatu untuk membuktikan bahwa James adalah anak mereka. Dan hari inilah hasil itu keluar.

* * *

Sejak Harry tahu semuanya, Hermione meminta Harry agar melakukan tes DNA dengan James ke esokan harinya. Beralasan untuk mengajak James membeli sepeda, Martin membiarkan putranya untuk ikut Harry membeli sepeda sebelum menjemput Al di tempat latihan renangnya. Di tengah perjalanan, Harry sempat mampir ke rumah sakit dan mengajak James untuk masuk ke poli mata. Harry ingin memeriksakan matanya dan memaksa James agar ikut. Tepat saat melewati laboratorium, Harry menawarkan sesuatu pada James.

"Kau sudah tahu golongan darahmu, James?" tanya Harry sambil melirik ke arah pintu pusat uji laboratorium. James mengangguk, "A. Dulu saat Mum tes golongan darah untuk operasi, aku juga penasaran dan akhirnya aku ikut. Jadi sekarang akhirnya aku tahu kalau golongan darahku A." Jawab James sambil tersenyum.

Harry menggerutkan dahinya, "sama denganku. Tapi itu belum tentu juga." Batinnya.

"Em, aku mau masuk ke sana. Ada tes kesehatan rutin yang sering aku lakukan setiap bulannya. Nah, kebetulan masih banyak waktu sebelum kita jemput Al, mau kau menemaniku? Mumpung di rumah sakit. Atau munkin kau bisa mencoba tes juga di sana. Ini penting untuk kesehatan, James. Supaya kau tahu kau punya penyakit atau tidak agar bisa ditangani lebih cepat." Jelas Harry berharap James bisa terpengaruh untuk mau melakukan tes.

James melirik sebentar ke arah pintu besar di belakangnya lantas kembali menghadap Harry. "Bolehkah?" tanya James lagi. Harry mengganguk, "tentu!" balas Harry.

"Agar jika kau sakit seperti Mum, kau bisa menjaga kesehatanmu mulai dari sekarang. Mencegah lebih baik bukan daripada mengobati?" kata Harry begitu meyakinkan.

Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua pun masuk. Harry lebih dulu menemui salah satu profesor dan menyerahkan sebuah surat berkopkan rumah sakit dan laboratorium. "Semua persyaratan sudah dipenuh, jadi kita bisa mencoba melakukan pengujian DNA paternitas atas nama James Martin Murray. Apakah sudah benar, sir?" tanya seorang dokter yang ditemui Harry. Ia membaca berkas-berkas persyaratan uji DNA yang telah dilengkapi oleh Harry.

Harry mengangguk membenarkan. Ia melirik James yang sudah melakukan pengambilan sample darah di ruangan berbeda. "Dan untuk sampel parentalnya? Dari DNA siapa? Apakah anda sudah menyiapkannya, sir?"

"Sudah." Harry membawa beberapa helai rambut yang ia masukkan dalam kantung plastik keci. Rambut Hermione.

"Dari sampel ibu." Kata dokter menerima kantung berisi rambut dari Harry, "untuk ayah?" tanyanya lagi.

Dengan tegas Harry menjawab, "saya sendiri." Sang dokter langsung mengangguk dan bersiap mengambil sampel darah Harry di tempat khusus seperti ruangan James.

Menjelang pukul 5, Harry bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Ia menuju pusat laboratorium rumah sakit dan keluar beberapa menit kemudian.. dengan membawa satu amplop berisikan hasil uji DNAnya dengan James.

"Dad, kita langsung pulang? James ada di rumah?" Al masuk dalam mobil sampainya Harry di depan gerbang area olahraga. Al rupanya telah menunggunya sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"Maafkan Dad ya, Al. Dad ada urusan sebentar. Ya, kita langsung pulang. Kasihan Mum dan James di rumah." Kata Harry dengan dada berdebar tidak teratur. Ia telah membaca isi surat itu di area parkir rumah sakit. Dan semuanya.. berubah hangat ketika matanya membaca sendiri tulisan cetak tebal yang tertera di sana.

"James positif putra kandungku." Batin Harry semakin tak karuan. Tanpa disadari Harry, Al menaruh curiga dengan sikap ayahnya yang tak biasa melamun dan salah tingkah ketika ia ajak berbicara.

* * *

James dan Al makan malam dalam satu meja bersama Harry. Hari ini James diminta untuk menginap oleh Hermione dan Al karena esok sekolah mereka libur, ditambah kejuaraan renang Al berlangsung esok. Harry telah mengantungi ijin dari Martin agar James bisa menginap dirumahnya untuk menemani Al sebelum ia berlomba. Rencananya Harry akan mengajak James agar bisa menemani Hermione menonton sementara ia sibuk membantu Al yang akan bertanding.

Al melihat Harry tampak berbeda ketika mereka bertiga menghabiskan makan malam bersama. Tatapan Harry tak bisa lepas dari mata James sepanjang acara makan malam. Meski mengajak bicara dirinya, sang ayah tidak sempat sedikitpun melirik ke arahnya. Hanya pada James. "Dad?" panggil Al tiba-tiba.

Akhirnya, Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dan beralih pada Al. "Aku mau tambah juga seperti James!" minta Al mencari alasan.

"Habiskan dulu yang ada di piringmu, Al. Jangan sampai kau membuang makanan gara-gara menuruti rakus. Kau tidak biasa makan banyak, kan? James saja menghabiskan dulu makanannya baru minta tambah." Tolak Harry sambil menaikkan nada suaranya.

Al menelan ludahnya cepat. Tidak biasa ayahnya sendiri menolaknya dengan cara seperti itu. Dan satu hal lagi, "Dad membela James?" batin Al. Ia sadar, lama-lama James semakin dimanja oleh orang tuanya.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!"

"Itu Mum?" tanya Al tepat saat mereka bertiga mendengar panggilan Hermione dari lantai dua. Harry lebih dulu bangkit dan menahan James untuk tetap duduk dan menghabiskan makannya. "Biar aku saja. Lanjutkan makan malam kalian," minta Harry. Ia bergegas naik dan menemui Hermione yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya dengan nada panik.

Harry membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Hermione terduduk di atas ranjang telah membaca surat yang ia ambil dari rumah sakit. Wajah pucat Hermione berbalut senyuman indah begitu ia melihat Harry muncul dan mendekatinya perlahan, "jadi benar.. James adalah—"

"Benar, Hermione. Bahkan hasil medis Muggle pun mengatakan kebenaran hasil ramuanmu." Kata Harry langsung memeluk tubuh lemas Hermione dan mencium bibirnya lama. "Ya.. iya.. ya, benar," bisik Hermione di sela-sela Harry menciuminya. Mereka hanya butuh waktu, untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada.. dua anak lelaki mereka.

"Aku sudah tak tahan untuk memeluknya lagi, Harry. Oh.. James—" kata Hermione begitu lembut. Ia balik mencium Harry menyalurkan rasa bahagianya.

Harry hanya bisa terus mengangguk dan mengelus rambut lepek Hermione. "Ya, kita akan jelaskan.. tapi besok.. kau harus istirahat sekarang." Lagi, Harry dan Hermione saling menyalurkan rasa bahagia itu dengan pelukan dan wajah berurai air mata haru. Kebahagiaan itu akan mereka ungkap perlahan tanpa membuat hati lain tersakiti. Mereka hanya berharap esok.. semua akan baik-baik saja.

Al, James, dan Harry menghabiskan malam mereka dengan bermain games di ruang keluarga. Hanya ada dua stik yang mereka punya membuat salah satu dari mereka harus mengalah dan rela untuk jadi penonton. Permainan duel kekuatan satu lawan satu jadi pilihan ketiganya. Peraturannya adalah, jika salah satu kalah dalam duel itu, ia harus keluar dan digantikan dengan yang sedang tidak bermain. Begitu seterusnya.

Saat giliran James melawan Al, hasil akhir pertandingan itu membuat James harus rela mundur dan digantikan Harry karena dirinya kalah. Al berteriak senang karena dua kali ia tidak bisa disingkirkan. "Ayo, Al.. Dad akan kalahkan kamu—" kata Harry tiba-tiba terpotong.

"Hey—"

Hermione muncul dari arah tangga sambil memegang perutnya. Kehadirannya membuat James melirik dan bangkit untuk cepat menghampiri. "Mrs. Potter!" panggil James.

"Hermione, kau tak apa?" tanya Harry panik.

Hermione melihat James sambil tersenyum senang. James masih ada di rumahnya. "Aku hanya ingin makan, aku lapar." Katanya pelan.

"Tak apa, Mr. Potter. Biar aku yang buatkan bubur. Anda main lagi saja dengan Al. Kan, sudah giliran anda. Ayo, Mrs. Potter, aku antar kau ke kamar dulu."

James memapah Hermione kembali naik. Di sisi lain, Al menatapnya semakin tak suka. "Apa, sih, maksud perhatian James itu? Agar diperhatikan Mum dan Dad?" batinnya.

"Al.. ayo, kita main! Dad sudah tak sabar. Akan Dad kalahkan kamu." Harry meraih stiknya dan siap memulai permainan. Tapi Al masih memperhatikan James yang kini telah sampai di lantai atas.

"Al! Pilih jagoanmu dulu. Dad sudah siap, tuh!" tunjuk Harry ke layar TV.

Konsentrasi Al terganggu dengan sikap-sikap aneh ayah dan ibunya sejak sore. Perlawanan Harry kali ini membuat Al kalang kabut. Ia kalah poin dalam duel melawan ayahnya. Secepat pergerakan jari Harry menekan kombinasi tombol di stik yang ia kendalikan, Harry menang. Al membanting stiknya tak terima.

"Ow.. kau harus menerima kekalahan Al. Jangan egois." Ledek Harry. Ia mengacak-acak rambut putranya itu sampai Al geram ikut membalas menggelitik Harry.

"Ampun.. ampun, Dad!" teriak Al tak tahan mendapatkan gelitikan balik dari Harry. "Aku capek!"

"Nah," Harry akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari perut Al dan membantu putranya untuk bangkit. Al memilih duduk dan bersandar lemas di dada Harry. "Ini sudah malam, Al. Kau besok harus lomba. Jangan sampe kau besok bangun bilang capek ini itu.. ok, sekarang tidur!"

Harry menarik tangan Al agar bangun dan mengajaknya ke kamar. Namun Al menahannya, "tapi besok Mum bisa ikut menontonku, kan, Dad?" tanya Al.

"Ya, bukannya tadi Mum sudah bilang? Mangkanya James boleh menginap di sini. Sudah, sekarang kau cepat istirahat saja. Semangat, besok kau harus bisa, Al!"

"Hem, tentu. Aku akan mendapatkan juara pertama untukmu dan Mum. Sekarang aku mau tidur." Al berlari lebih dulu naik ke atas dan berteriak mencari James, "katanya dia mau tidur sekamar denganku? Di mana dia, ya?"

Namun, harapan Al ternyata harus pupus ketika ia mendapati James, tertidur di ranjang orang tuanya. James tidur pulas sambil dipeluk oleh Hermione yang juga tertidur di sisinya. Posisi mereke berhadapan, seperti saling memeluk. Satu tangan James bertumpu di sekitar pinggang Hermione sedangkan satu tangan Hermione berada di atas kepala James. Jemarinya masuk ke sela-sela rambut hitam itu. Di mata Al, keduanya tampak begitu damai.

"Mum—"

Harry melihatnya sendiri wajah kecewa putranya ketika mendapati dua sosok yang sedang berselimut nyaman di atas ranjang sana. Al kecewa. Bahkan ia sendiri sudah lama tak tidur berdua sedekat itu dengan ibunya lagi. Al iri.

"Kita tidur berdua, yuk, Al. Sudah lama Dad tak tidur denganmu lagi." Bisik Harry di belakangnya. Harry mengecup belakang kepala Al lantas menariknya keluar, menutup pintu dan menggiringnya ke kamar. Harry harus berusaha membuat Al tidak terpengaruh dengan hal-hal buruk yang bisa saja mempengaruhi konsentrasinya esok.

* * *

"Tempatnya jauh, Mr. Potter?" tanya James sambil memapah Hermione masuk ke mobil.

"Kurang lebih 20 mil dari sini. Satu jam setengah kalau tidak macet." Jawab Harry dari depan kemudi. Al sudah siap duduk berdampingan dengan James di bangku tengah.

Kejuaraan renang antar Primary School kali ini di adakan di Westcroft Leisure Centre, tempat yang sama di mana Al pernah kalah satu tahun yang lalu. "Semangat, Al. Kata ayahmu kau semakin cepat. Semoga kau menang kali ini!" bisik James tampak bersemangat.

Al hanya terduduk diam latas mengangguk kecil. Ia masih teringat bagaimana James begitu dekat dengan ibunya. Sementara James tampak biasa saja. Seolah tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa serta tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali telah merebut perhatian orang tuanya.

Sesuai skema pertandingan yang terpampang jelas di salah satu tembok besar arena kolam renang. Beberapa nama peserta secara digital muncul dari papan, salah satunya adalah nama Al. Sebelum bergegas ke balok start nomor urutannya, Al lebih dulu menghampiri ibunya dan meminta semangat.

"Aku akan menang kali ini, Mum. Aku janji!" bisik Al lantas mencium pipi Hermione.

"Ya, Mum akan dukung kamu, Al." Hermione merundukkan tubuhnya menyamakan tinggi kepalanya dengan kepala Al. _"Good luck, Albus!"_

Al menggangguk tegas, namun sebelum berlari ke arah Harry yang memanggilnya, Al kembali berbalik pada Hermione, "Mum—" panggilnya lagi.

"Mum akan melihatku sampai akhir, kan?" tanya Al memastikan. Ia takut jika Hermione tak ada di dekatnya ketika berlangungnya perlombaan itu.

Hermione tersenyum kecil, "sampai kau mendapatkan medalimu, Al!"

"Semangat, Al!" teriak James ikut menyemangati Al yang sudah siap di posisi balok startnya.

Al berdiri di posisi 6. Bunyi tembakan start mengiringi sorakan dan teriakan semangat dari para penonton. Al melompat menuju permukaan air dengan cantik. Tubuhnya tengelam semakin dalam mengikuti berat dan tekanan dari lompatannya. Perlahan, badan Al melayang naik. Meliuk-liuk sampai muncul di permukaan air lantas dengan cepat menyingkronkan gerakan tangan dan kakinya. Al hanya mampu di posisi dua hingga finis.

Setelah istirahat, Al kembali bermain untuk memperebutkan ke babak final. "Aku pasti bisa," ia melihat sosok Hermione yang duduk bersama James di bangku penonton. Sorakan mereka sempat mengurangi rasa gugupnya beberapa saat sampai panggilan panitia kembali membuatnya gugup. Al berdiri di atas balok nomor lima. Aba-aba meminta mereka untuk bersiap dan suara pistol kembali terdengar. Byur! Al melompat lagi. Bergerak maksimal sampai akhirnya Al berada di posisi pertama. "Berhasil!" sorak Al senang. Akhirnya ia masuk final.

"Dad—"

"Okey, Al. Tenangkan pikiranmu tetap fokus. Kau berada di lintasan berapa nanti?" tanya Harry di bangku pelatih. "Ehh 3, Dad. Ada yang lebih cepat dariku sebelumnya." Jawab Al. Oman membantunya agar mengatur strategi dan mengkoreksi segala kesalahan selama babak penyisihan dan semi final.

Al sesekali mengangguk dan menujuk ke arah lintasan ketika berbicara dengan Oman. Begitu yang dilihat Hermione dari bangku penonton. "Aaaggh—"

"Mrs. Potter? Kau kenapa?" James kaget mendengar erangan kesakitan dari Hermione.

Hermione hanya menggeleng pelan. "Perutmu rasanya melilit, James. Tapi.. su-sudah tak apa. Sebentar lagi Al bertanding, kan?" katanya.

"Baiklah, kalau memang tak kuat, bilang saja, Mrs. Potter." Tawar James penuh perhatian.

Dua menit lagi pertandingan final segera berlangsung.

Para peserta telah berdiri di masing-masing posisi. Menghadap lintasan dan memeriksa kacamata renang dan penutup kepala apakah sudah terpasang. Peluit pertama dibunyikan. Hermione tiba-tiba kembali mengerang, namun tidak sekeras sebelumnya. James rupanya tak menyadari itu. Hermione kembali mengatur napasnya dan memperhatikan Al dari jarah jauh.

 _"Take your marks!"_ Suara seorang pria terdengar mengomando ke delapan finalis. Al membungkukkan badannya dengan kepala merunduk. Lututnya ditekuk dengan posisi pas. Peringatan terakhir mulai terdengar beberapa detik kemudian. Bergerak semakin cepat, Al masih ada di posisi ketiga ketika ia hampir mencapai dinding. Bersiap berputar, Al memposisikan tangannya berhenti agar memudahkan kepalanya berputar ke bawah. Putaran yang sempurnya membuat Al semakin kuat menjejakkan kakinya pada dinding kolam. Wuss, Al berbalik arah dengan posisi miring sampai akhirnya kembali lurus. Al melesat semakin cepat.

"Mrs. Potter, kau berkeringat. Kau kuat—"

"Aku rasa.. aku butuh berbaring sekarang, James." Jawab Hermione cepat.

James memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan. Al sudah berada di posisi terdepan. "Kita pulang sekarang?" tawar James. Hermione mengiyakan dan bergegas bangkit dari bangku penonton.

"Kita naik taksi, Al. Aku tak kuat." Seru Hermione masih memegangi perutnya. Suara pengumuman pemenang dan catatan waktu yang diperoleh akhirnya diumumkan. Tepat saat Hermione dan James keluar dari arena kolam, mereka mendengar nama Al disebut sebagai juara pertama.

James bersorak saking gembiranya lantas memeluk Hermione. "Al menang. Al juara pertama!" seru James. Mereka mendapat satu taksi dan segera masuk. James ingat, mereka pergi berdua saja.

"Bagaimana dengan Mr. Potter dan Al?" James bertanya panik.

Hermione mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk James, "hubungi ayahnya, Al pasti meninggalkan ponselnya di tas." Pesan Hermione lantas segera dilaksanakan oleh James.

Masih menggunakan pakaian renang, hanya dengan jaket tebal yang dipakainya Al beristirahat sambil menunggu sesi penyerahan pedali. Bersama Oman dan dua anak lain yang mewakili sekolahnya, Al melihat sekeliling kolam tempat di mana ibunya dan James duduk untuk melihatnya. Tapi, sampai ke masing-masing bangku, Al tak menemukan ibunya. Begitu juga James.

Harry baru sampai ke tempat istirahat Al dengan membawa kantung makanan yang baru ia beli. "Dad, Mum dan James—"

"Ehh," Harry menyerahkan makanan itu pada Al, "tadi James menelepon, katanya mereka pulang lebih dulu."

"Pulang?"

Al bangkit dari bangkunya menghampiri Harry. Berharap apa yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi hanya gurauan saja. "Mum mengeluh perutnya sakit dan badannya lemas, Al. Jadi James mengantar Mum untuk pulang duluan dengan taksi." Jelas Harry langsung memeluk Al.

"Tapi, Mum sudah janji kalau akan melihatku sampai mendapat medalinya. Berarti Mum tidak melihatku tadi?" wajah Al berubah sangat kecewa.

"Ow, lihat, Al. Bahkan ia tahu kalau kau mendapat juara pertama. Ia menitipkan pesan selamat untuk keberhasilanmu." Harry merundukkan badannya agar lebih nyaman berbicara dengan Al.

Al menyerahkan kantung makan itu kembali ke Harry dengan kasar. "Aku tak butuh makan. Aku hanya butuh Mum!" Al marah. Ia berlari ke ruang ganti dan memilih menyendiri hingga waktu penyerahan medali tiba.

"Mum tega padaku!" isak Al dalam hati. "Kenapa James lagi!"

* * *

Keluar dari mobil, Al langsung berlari dengan langkah besar-besar menuju rumah. Harry mengejarnya cepat-cepat takut jika Al meluapkan emosinya pada Hermione ataupun mungkin pada James. James mendengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat ke arah dapur. Ia baru saja membersihkan piring makan malam Hermione di sana. "Al.. kau sudah pul—"

"James! Kau—"

"ALBUS!"

Al berhenti memarahi James meski dirinya sudah semakin geram ingin melakukan sesuatu pada anak laki-laki di depannya ini. Harry mengambil posisi berada di tengah keduanya dan menahan tangan Al yang seperti siap memukul. "Kalau kau marah, marahlah. Tapi jangan pakai kekeresan!" tolak Harry dengan suara meninggi. James yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi sambil melepaskan apron dari tubuhnya.

Al berbalik menatap Harry sama murkanya. Antara Al dan Harry, seolah dalam situasi psikologi yang sama namun di tubuh yang berbeda. "Oh, sekarang, Dad sudah terang-terangan membelanya?" Kata Al langsung menujuk ke arah James.

"Dad hanya membela mereka yang tidak bersalah. James tidak tahu apa-apa lalu kau tiba-tiba datang dan mau memukulnya? Sekarang, siapa yang salah?" Harry meminta James untuk mundur dan tidak ikut campur melawan Al.

"James, selama ini aku sudah baik menjadi sahabatmu. Entah hal bodoh apa yang tiba-tiba muncul dipikiranku saat itu. Aku menyelamatkanmu dipertandingan itu dan merelakan sekolahku kembali kalah. Bertemu denganmu dan mengenalkanmu dengan Mum dan Dad. Mengajakmu jalan-jalan, membelikan apapun yang kau butuhkan.. tapi.. kau masih belum puas, hah?"

Wajah Al semakin memerah menahan emosi. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang belum begitu kering terlihat lepek dan kaku. James akhirnya berani menatap Al. "Maafkan aku jika—"

"Diam, James!" larang Harry pelan.

"Biarkan, Dad! Dia punya mulut untuk bicara." Lawan Al.

James bergerak ke sisi tubuh Harry dan berdiri tegak di sana. Menatap lekat manik hijau Al lantas berkata, "aku tak mengharapkan apapun darimu, Al." James semakin mendekati Al dan meminta Harry untuk tidak menghalanginya, "semiskin apapun aku dan ayahku, aku tak pernah diajarkan untuk mengemis belas kasihan orang lain. Aku lebih baik mati kelaparan daripada meminta-minta. Aku tak akan menunjukkan isi mulutku meski di sana tak ada apa-apa yang bisa aku kunyah. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup seperti itu, Al. Dan hanya dengan membantu merawat ibumulah.. aku rasa aku bisa sedikit membalas jasamu yang aku pun sadar.. aku tak akan pernah bisa membalasnya."

"Bohong!" Al berteriak. "Kau punya peluang besar, kan? Keluar masuk rumah ini, satu persatu barang kau punya. Sekarang, perutmu bahkan tak pernah kelaparan.. dan kemarin.. kau tidur nyenyak bersama Mum. Kau memanfaatkan semuanya agar kau berhasil mendapatkan semua yang aku punya."

"Apa maksudmu, Al?" James protes. "Semua ini, aku dapatkan karena orang tuamu memberikannya padaku. Ingat, aku tak berniat untuk membawa Mum ke rumah sakit sampai ayahmu memaksaku dan Dad untuk membawanya ke sana. Kau tak tahu Al bagaimana posisi kami? Kau kira semua pemberianmu ini membuatnya senang karena tak terbebani biaya yang begitu besar? Ayahku malu, Al. MALU."

Kedua tangan Al terlipat di depan dadanya, semakin kesal dengan segala pengakuan itu. Di mata Al apapun yang diucapkan James hanyalah drama.

"Tapi sayangnya kau yang tak punya malu, James. Sudah puas mendapatkan hartanya, sekarang kau mau mendapatkan kasih sayangnya dan melupakan ayahmu sendirian di luar sana. Apa nanti kau akan menendangku keluar setelah kau dapatkan kasih sayang orang tuaku sepenuhnya?" Al sempurna dibutakan oleh rasa cemburu.

"Cukup, Al. Kau butuh pelajaran tatakrama sekarang juga—" Harry siap menarik tangan Al namun cepat ditepis dengan kuat. Tiga kali berenang sejauh tiga ratus meter membuat tenaga Al semakin kuat melawan serangan ayahnya.

"Ajari dia dulu, Dad." Al semakin kesal hingga tak lagi menggunakan nama James sebagai sebutan, telunjukkanya mengarah tepat kewajah James murka, "dia jauh lebih membutuhkan pelajaran tatakrama, bahkan dari yang paling dasar—"

Plakk! Tamparan keras mendarat sempurna di pipi kiri Al. Panas seketika menyebar akibat tamparan itu. Pipinya langsung kembang kempis dengan ruam merah tercetak jelas di sana. "Mum?" pekik Al menyadari ibunya telah berdiri di depannya. Tanganya masih setengah terangkat akibat tamparan itu.

"Hermione!" Harry berlari menahan tubuh Hermione untuk tidak ikut campur.

Napas Hermione naik turun merasakan panas yang ikut menjalar di sekitar telapak tangannya. Baru kali ini, ia menampar putranya sendiri. "Kau sudah lupa apa yang sudah ku ajarkan tentang menghargai orang lain, nak?" suara Hermione bergetar hebat.

Mata Al kini berlinangan air mata, ia sempurna merasakan sakit yang paling sakit. Tidak hanya batinnya, bahkan ia mendapatkan tamparan itu. Tamparan dari ibunya sendiri. Tidak pernah Al merasakan sakit yang begitu menyiksa seperti ini. Tidak ada sakit sesakit bentuk kemarahan orang tuanya sendiri. Ia tersenyum sambil tetap menangis terisak, "menghargai dengan cara menamparnya? Belum, Mum." Jawabnya ketus.

Al mundur selangkah mendekati anak tangga. "Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu di depan ayahmu sendiri dan—"

"Siapa? Kalau Dad memang, Dad adalah ayahku, tapi dia? Sopan padanya?" lagi-lagi Al tak segan menujuk-nunjuk muka James begitu angkuh, "dia bukan siapa-siapa, Mum—"

"Dia kakakmu, Albus!" potong Hermione cepat-cepat. Badannya kembali sakit seperti ketika di area kolam renang. "Kakakmu-sendiri-James." Lanjutnya terbata.

"Apa?" pekik Al tak percaya. Begitu juga James. Ia semakin tak paham dengan pertengkaran ini.

Harry menutupi pandangan Hermione dengan punggungnya dan berbisik pelan, "bukan seperti ini, Hermione. Kita bicara pada mereka pelan-pelan," kata Harry berusaha menenangkan.

Al menatap James dan mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah. "Kakak? Dia kakakku?" tanya Al. Harry dan Hermione kembali memperhatikan kedua anak lelaki di hadapan mereka. "Kakakku.. sudah.. MATI!" Al mengeja kata-katanya untuk mempertegas pengertian secara khusus. Tepat di depan wajah Hermione, Al menyampaikan pesan yang ingin ia katakan ketika berhasil mendapatkan medalinya.

 _"I love you, Mum!"_

Al langsung bergegas naik menuju kamarnya setelah melempar tatapan tajam pada James yang kini terduduk lemas tidak percaya. James menangis kencang sebelum suara teriakan kesakitan Hermione membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hermione, kau tak apa?" Harry panik.

"Aagghh—" Hermione terduduk dilantai sambil mengerang kesakitan. Tangannya melingkar kuat di area perut sambil terus berteriak kesakitan.

James pun tak kalah paniknya ketika melihat Harry memapah tubuh lemas Hermione perlahan agar duduk di atas kursi. Namun, sesuatu yang mengerikan tertangkap di mata kecilnya, merah. "Da-darah!"

Rembesan darah merah kehitaman mengalir deras menuruni paha hingga betis Hermione. Banyak dan tidak kunjung berhenti. "Oh, God! Kau berdarah, sayang. James—"

Berganti posisi, James membantu Hermione untuk duduk di atas kursi sambil menunggu Harry mempersiapkan mobil untuk membawa Hermione ke rumah sakit. Mereka tidak mungkin berApparate ke St. Munggo. Kondisi Hermione semakin lemah.

"Ja.. jam-mes—"

"Iya, Mrs. Potter? Bertahanlah.. kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, ya. Maaf aku tak bisa merawatmu dengan baik." James menangis sambil terus memeluk tubuh Hermione erat. Sebagian pakaiannya terkena darah namun tak dihiraukannya.

"Puraa-traku—"

Suara mobil di luar menandakan mereka siap berangkat. Harry muncul sambil berlari untuk cepat menggendong Hermione menuju mobil. "James, ambil selimut di dalam kamar. Di dalam lemari!" perintah Harry.

James bergegas lari ke kamar Harry dan mengambil selimut bersih di dalam lemari. Saat akan turun, James melihat ke arah pintu kamar Al. Ia berusaha menyampingkan emosinya dan berteriak ke arah kamar Al, "aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang. Maafkan aku jika kau tak suka, aku bisa pergi jauh setelah ini. Aku janji. Tapi aku hanya meminta padamu satu hal, jika kau memang menyayangi ibumu, keluarlah! Jemput kami di rumah sakit tempat Mum pernah dirawat dulu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal, Al. Aku tahu kau anak yang baik. "

Di balik pintu kamarnya, Al duduk meringkuk sendirian sambil menangis sekuat tenaga. Memukul ubin kamarnya marah. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Sebagai anak, ia malah bersembunyi di kamar sementara ibunya sekarat. Mempertahankan emosi dan membiarkan orang lain merawat ibunya. Itu jahat.

Tangan Al meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas kasur, mencari kontak seseorang dan menekan tombol panggil. Beberapa detik menunggu, sebuah suara berat pria terdengar menyapa. "Mr. Murray, anda di mana?" tanya Al.

"Sebentar lagi aku ke sana. Tolong tunggu aku," pesan Al selanjutnya menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Al menutup ponselnya lantas kembali menekan kombinasi angka yang sudah sering ia gunakan jika ada masalah penting di rumah. "Tolong minta satu taksi ke rumah saya, sir. Lancaster Park no. 12"

Ya, yang James bilang, Al hanya tak ingin menyesal.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Hoh.. Anne cukupkan di sini supaya kalianbisa lanjut ke chapter 9 dengan membawa penasaran. Baiklah.. sekali lagi Anne ucapkan SELAMAT HARI IBU, untuk ibu Anne dan semua ibu dan calon ibu di manapaun kalian berada. Anne tunggu reviewnya, ya! Maaf kalau masih ada typo, mohon pembetulannya! :)

 ** _Thanks_** ,

Anne xoxo


	9. The Happiness

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi dengan chapter 9. Hohoho *gaya ala Santa* menemani malam natal kalian bagi yang merayakannya, Anne coba hadirkan kisah sedikit mewek-mewekan *kalau yang mewek* di chapter ini. Anne coba main emosi, nih, dari Martin, James, Al, dan tentu saja Harry. Ada apa? Anne balas review dulu.

 **DiahImbarsiwi15:** Hehehe.. pas banget kalau gitu, habis baca udah ada lanjutannya ya, kak. Sebenraya aku juga mau buat Harry marah besar sama Hermione. Tapi.. setelah aku pikir-pikir, ada beberapa alasan Harry berusaha menahan emosinya karena keadaan dan tekanan psikologinya. Oww *kasih tisu* kalau chapter ini, aku kasih saran juga ambil tisu, ada indikasi bikin nangis juga (mungkin). Thanks, ya, Kak! :)

 **Syarazeina:** Huaaa.. iya, nih. Soalnya fanfic ini aku buat setiap chapternya panjang-panjang. Sedangkan postingnya sekali duduk, alias selesai ngetik, edit sedikit langsung publish. Jadi edit keseluruhan udah males. Biasanya juga karena ngantuk. Updatenya kan seringan malam. Maaf, ya, kalau terganggu. Tapi sudah aku edit dan republish *aku terima Aquanya, hehehe* Di cahpter ini akan kebuka. Al mau nyusul Mr. Murray karena.. jawabannya di akhir chapter kemarin, kan. 'Al nggak mau menyesal" dan tentu saja di chapter ini. Baca saja, ya. Thanks, :)

 **Afadh:** Yosh! Wah, rupa-rupanya sosok Al di sini hampir mirip sama kamu, ya. Jadi ikutan sedih :'( Endingnya.. Emm.. ditunggu saja, deh! Thanks, ya! :)

Oke, Anne nggak mau lama-lama. Langsung saja di baca. Sedikit lebih pendek dari yang kemarin. Tapi semoga puas.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Harry mondar-mandir gelisah di depan pintu salah satu unit gawat darurat rumah sakit. Tulisan Urgent Care Centre (UCC) yang tercetak jelas di depan James duduk membuatnya kembali merinding. Lagi-lagi ia teringat ibunya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia melihat sendiri tulisan itu menjadi saksi bagaimana ibunya masuk ke sana dalam kondisi kritis. James takut. Sama seperti waktu itu, malam ini James kembali merasakan ketakutan itu. Jika Harry memilih berdiri menunggu di dekat pintu, James memilih duduk. Menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggosok-gosok noda darah yang mengerik di telak tangannya.

Malam ini Queen Mary's Hospital cukup penuh dengan adanya beberapa pasien yang menunggu keluarga mereka di dalam ruangan UCC yang sama. Sibuk dengan ketakutan masing-masing, James dan Harry memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dengan beberapa keluarga pasien lain dan berkonsentrasi untuk memikirkan Hermione yang masih berada di dalam.

Harry mencoba untuk tenang. Ia melihat ada kursi kosong di sisi James. Harry perlahan mendekat. James sama sekali tak memperhatikan dirinya yang kini sudah berada di sisinya. Kepalanya masih tertunduk sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang kotor terkena darah. Harry memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Bersihkan dulu tangan—"

"Aku sudah terlalu jauh masuk dalam keluarga anda, sir." Mulai James dengan topik pembicaraan berbeda. "Mungkin Al benar, aku seharusnya tak berhak mendapatkan semuanya dari anda." Kata James menyela. Ia masih terus menunduk dan menggosok-gosokkan tangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang dokter keluar, namun menghampiri keluarga lain yang juga menunggu hasil pasien yang ada di dalam ruang UCC. Harry hanya bisa lemas dan kembali menunggu. Lagi, ia teringat dengan penjelasan James. "Maksudmu apa, James?" tanya Harry. Duduknya sedikit miring untuk lebih menghadap James.

"Anda dan Mrs. Potter sudah berlebihan padaku. Pada Dad." James akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya melihat ke arah Harry. Matanya begitu berkaca-kaca ketika Harry menatapnya. "Kami sudah lancang—"

"Sama sekali tidak, James." Harry menggeleng. "Dengar, kau memang layak mendapatkannya." Jawab Harry lembut. Tanganya tergerak mengelus pelan rambut acak-acakan James. Namun dengan cepat James menghindar. "Aku tak butuh dikasihani, Mr. Potter." Elaknya. "Aku hanya murni ingin membantu. Menjalin persahabatan tanpa berharap banyak dari kalian." James mendesah pelan. Ia meremas-remas tangannya kembali memperhatikan area tunggu di depan ruang UCC. Sepi, tinggal ia dan Harry saja. James tak suka harus sendiri bersama Harry di saat seperti ini. "Tapi aku tak bisa pungkiri bahwa.. bantuan kalian sangat aku butuhkan."

"James, maafkan aku. Maafkan kami." Harry tiba-tiba berjongkok tepat di depan James. Memegang tangannya yang kotor karena noda darah Hermione yang mengering lantas meniupnya pelan. Tangan James kembali bersih secepat Harry mencium punggung tangan kecil itu, lantas menatapnya lagi lebih dalam. Harry menangis.

"Untuk apa? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, sir. Kenapa anda harus meminta maaf padaku?" James akhirnya menangis juga. Baru kali ini ia bisa menangis seemosional ini di depan orang lain selain Martin.

Harry menggeleng, sudah saatnya ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya sekarang, "kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini, nak. Kau berhak mendapatkannya. Semuanya. Maafkan Dad, James.. Sirius Potter—"

Nama itu lagi. James menarik cepat tangannya memilih menjauh. Dadanya sesak seolah nama itu sangat tabu jika diucapkan. Mendengarnya, James tahu itu nama siapa. "Dia sudah meninggal, Mr. Potter. James sudah meninggal. Jadi tolong, jangan buat aku semakin bersalah hadir di kehidupanmu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa kalian. Aku masih punya ayah—"

"Tapi—"

"James!"

Suara berat dengan napas terengah-engah sontak membuat Harry terdiam. Cepat, ia lantas bangkit ketika mendapati Martin berlari menghampiri mereka. James menyingkirkan tangan Harry sedikit kasar dan berlari menghambur ke pelukan Martin. "Daddy!" panggil James langsung memeluk Martin erat.

Bulu kudu Harry meremang. Hati Harry seolah dicabik-cabik oleh tangannya sendiri. Panggilan itu seharusnya ditujukan untuknya. Tapi ia sendiri melihat, James memeluk pria lain di depan matanya sendiri sambil memanggilnya 'Daddy'. "Aku ayahmu, nak," batin ayah mana yang tak kecewa.

"Hey, kau tak apa, James? Bagaimana Mrs. Potter? Al menjemputku dan mengajak kemari. Mrs. Potter sakit lagi?"

Harry langsung memperhatikan sosok kecil di belakang tubuh Martin. Al rupanya ikut datang. Al melihat ayahnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Harry bergumam nama Al berharap putranya mau mendekatinya. Namun rupanya, berbicara saja tidak, Al memilih memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap tembok dibandingkan melihat wajah ayahnya sendiri.

"Al," panggil James pelan. Martin melepas pelukan James lalu memperhatikan Al di belakangnya.

Al tetap diam. Tak sudi berkomentar ataupun bertanya bagaimana ibunya. Hanya Martin yang tiba-tiba saja teringat akan sesuatu. "Ah.. tadi Dad ditelepon Al saat Dad masih di gereja. Ternyata Al menjemput Dad dengan taksi dan mengajak ke rumah sakit. Kata Al, kau dan Mr. Potter ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Dad. Apa itu James?" tanya Martin dengan lugu. Sama sekali ia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka. James menunduk ketika Al kembali menyorot matanya dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Ap-apa, Dad? Aku—"

"Bukan kau yang harus menjelaskannya." Potong Al dengan nada tak bersahabat, James melihatnya takut lantas kembali tertunduk. James semakin muak dengan situasi ini. "Bicaralah, Dad!" Paksa Al menaikkan nada suaranya.

Harry tergagap, "Al—"

"Atau langsung saja Mr. Murray membacanya sendiri?"

Al mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Martin. Tangannya terulur menyodorkan surat beramplop atas nama Harry. Martin menggeleng, "apa ini? Surat?" tanya Martin serba takut.

"Anda tak akan terkejut dengan hasilnya jika anda memang tahu semuanya, sir." Jelas Al penuh tanda tanya. Al tidak berniat menjelaskannya sendiri karena menurutnya ia tidak punya hak untuk menjelaskan apa isi surat itu. Bahkan ia sendiri menunggu adanya penjelasan.

Pelan-pelan, Martin membuka lebaran surat di tangannya dan membaca satu persatu penjelasan rinci dalam tabel bertuliskan kode-kode medis yang tidak ia pahami. Nama-nama unsur anatomi, organ dalam, perhitungan dalam bentuk persentase, huruf, dan penjelasan-penjelasan ilmiah lain yang.. tidak begitu ia pahami. Ada nama James di sana.. nama Hermione.. dan nama Harry dalam satu kolom yang menjelaskan tentang hubungan ketiganya. Anak pada nama James, ibu pada nama Hermione. Dan satu keterangan lagi yang membuat Martin mulai sesak ketika matanya menangkap keterangan di samping nama Harry.

 _"Alleged father?"_ bacanya.

Harry memejamkan matanya mengontrol segala luapan emosi yang hampir meledak. Martin kembali membaca namun langsung menuju pada kolom terakhir tabel.

 _Probability of Paternity : 99.999999%_

"Mr. Murray," Harry sudah tak kuat.

"Bukan saya." Ujar Martin cepat. Badannya bergetar hebat di depan James yang langsung mundur satu langkah. "Bukan saya yang mengambil James." Kata Martin terisak. Air matanya jatuh tepat di atas cetak nama James pada surat hasil uji DNA yang baru saja dibacanya.

James terkejut. Al mengeratkan rahangnya sama terkejutnya.

Bak diguyur hujan setelah kemarau panjang, badan Harry terasa dingin hingga ke ubun-ubun. Di depannya, Martin menangis sambil meremas kedua tangannya ketakutan. Suratnya terjatuh dan berhenti di depan kaki James. Sambil menahan napasnya, James memungut surat itu dan mencari tahu mengapa ayahnya tiba-tiba mengatakan hal aneh seperti tadi.

"Jasmine menemukannya di depan pintu rumah kami," kata Martin langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Harry. James terus menggeleng berharap itu hanya omong kosong ayahnya.

 _"No.. no, Dad!_ Kau bohong, kan? Katakan kalau kau bohong dan surat ini salah." Paksa James terus memohon meski Martin kembali melanjutkan ceritanya."Pagi itu, kami terkejut karena suara tangisan bayi, Mr. Potter. Jasmine begitu yakin ia mendengar suara bayi yang.. seolah meminta pertolongan. Saya pun mendengarnya juga, namun saya berusaha kuat untuk beranggapan itu hanya perasaan kami saja yang baru kehilangan calon buah hati kami. Tapi istri saya tetap yakin jika itu adalah suara bayi sungguhan. Bukan bayangan di kepala kami. Dan—" Martin berhenti. Berbalik menatap James yang terus berkata, _"no.. no, Dad! No, no!"_

"James tergeletak di depan pintu rumah kami sambil menangis dalam keadaan kedinginan." Lanjut Martin mengingat segala detail kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Harry mendengarnya secara seksama dan mempersilakan Martin kembali melanjutkan kisahnya. "Badan James kuning dengan jari-jari tangan dan kaki serta bibirnya membiru. Pusarnya masih basah sehingga kami mengira James baru saja dilahirkan lalu diletakkan di rumah kami. Kami seolah mendapatkan berkah pagi itu. Setelah kehilangan semua harapan untuk memiliki seorang anak, kami tiba-tiba mendapatkan James tergeletak di depan rumah kami."

James mendekati Martin dan menarik tangannya, "Dad, jangan lagi. Aku mohon jangan buat dirimu semakin tak ada artinya. Aku anakmu, Dad!"

"Maafkan aku, James! Maafkan istriku!" Martin menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi anak laki-laki itu. Wajah James menghangat karena menangis.

 _"No.. no, Dad! No..!"_

Harry menghembuskan napasnya berusaha tenang, "dulu kami memiliki masalah besar hingga.. istri saya melakukan kesalahan besar pada putra kami yang baru lahir." Tutur Harry menjelaskan sedikit tentang apa yang ia ketahui tentang kelahiran James dulu. "Jadi anda tidak bersalah.. kami sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Hermione menjelaskannya sendiri pada saya. Anda tidak bersalah." Suara Harry begitu memelas. Ada rasa tak tega di diri Harry karena menuntut Martin menjelaskan semuanya dengan cara yang tidak tepat.

Al menatapnya dengan penuh rasa haru. Ia melihat bagaimana James begitu menyayangi Martin yang sebenarnya bukanlah ayah kandungnya. James adalah kakaknya. Kakak yang selama ini ia tahu telah meninggal. Kakak yang begitu ia harapkan kehadirannya di dalam rumah. Kakak yang baik, kakak yang penuh tanggung jawab.. seperti James.

"Setiap harinya, kami berusaha membuat James bahagia tinggal bersama kami. Membuatnya merasakan sosok orang tua yang kami sendiri tidak tahu siapa. Bersamanya kami kuat. James membuat hidup kami kembali memiliki cahaya. James membuat kami berjanji, menjadi orang tua yang baik untuknya.

James kami didik menjadi anak yang bertanggung jawab, menyimpan cinta di dirinya. Membangun kasih dan membuang rasa dendam dalam hatinya. Karena kami percaya, suatu saat nanti James pasti mendapatkan kebahagiaannya tanpa perlu membesarkan rasa benci. Meskipun kami selalu merasa bersalah karena membuat hidupnya serba kekurangan. Membiarkan dia bekerja dan memahami artinya usaha di usia yang begitu kecil. Namun kami tahu, itu salah satu pendidikan untuknya. Kami bangga bisa memiliki James, dan saya pastikan pada anda, Mr. Potter—"

Martin meraih pundah James dan mencium dahinya sedikit lama. Memeluknya seolah ia sebentar lagi akan melepasnya pergi. "Akhirnya kau berhasil menemukan kebahagiaanmu, James." Bisik Martin lantas kembali mengecup dahinya.

"Anda," kata Martin kembali pada Harry, "tak akan pernah menyesal memiliki James sebagai darah daging anda." Ujarnya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Pintu besar di sisi Harry terbuka. Seorang dokter wanita keluar dengan wajah kelelahan. Dahinya berkerut ketika bertanya tentang keluarga Hermione.

"Saya suaminya, dokter. Bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" tanya Harry sangat khawatir. Segala pikiran buruk kini ada di kepalanya saling serang.

Sang dokter menatap Harry dan menjelaskan tentang keadaan Hermione yang sudah diperiksa sejak satu jam yang lalu. "Janinnya keluar dengan sendirinya hingga terjadi pendarahan hebat. Kondisi Mrs. Potter sendiri saat ini tidak sadarkan diri karena kehilangan banyak darah. Jika pendarahannya sudah berhenti total, kami akan melakukan kuret tentu saja setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari keluarga." Jelas dokter.

Harry tidak bisa mencerna penjelasan yang begitu cepat dari dokter yang menangani Hermione itu. "Sebentar, anda mengatakan.. janin?" tanya Harry menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. "Janinnya keluar? Jadi istri saya—"

"Mrs. Potter sedang mengandung, dan jika melihat kondisi rahimnya.. janinnya berusia sekitar sepuluh minggu." Tutur dokter kandungan yang memiliki nama Mary Krane.

"Ta-tapi.. Hermione tidak pernah—astaga! Lalu bagaimana sekarang, dokter?" tanya Harry.

"Kami masih memantau pendarahannya dan berusaha untuk menghentikannya sekarang. Ini bahaya, Mr. Potter. Rahim istri anda sangat lemah. Kami harus berbuat sesuatu untuk menjaga kondisi rahimnya agar tak berpengaruh luas pada kesehatan Mrs. Potter nanti. Harus segera dilakukan tindakan kuret untuk membersihkan rahimnya."

Hermione mengandung janin usia dua bulan lebih dan Harry tidak mengetahu itu. Dan sekarang, ia harus merelakan calon buah hatinya kembali pergi dan mengancam nyawa istrinya. "Kuret? Jika itu cara yang terbaik, tolong lakukanlah, dok. Selamatkan istri saya." Pinta Harry.

"Tapi, kami membutuhkan donor darah untuk Mrs. Potter. Beliau kehilangan banyak darah sekarang dan itu bisa berbahaya ketika kami melakukan pembersihkan rahimnya nanti. Namun, rumah sakit sedang kehabisan stok darah O negatif. Apakah ada yang bisa mendonorkan darahnya untuk istri anda, sir? Sangat dibutuhkan segera golongan darah O negatif—"

Harry tersentak hebat. Ia tidak bisa membantu karena golongan darahnya adalah AB. Sedangkan golongan darah O negatif adalah Al. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, usia Al belum bisa mendonorkan darah untuk membantu ibunya.

"Saya!" Martin menyela pembicaraan Harry dan dokter Krane tiba-tiba. "Golongan darah saya O negatif. Saya akan mendonorkan darah saya untuk Mrs. Potter."

"Mr. Murray, anda—" Harry menyela namun Martin menggeleng pelan.

"Biarkan saya membantu anda, Mr. Potter. Anda sudah banyak membantu kami. Anda dan Mrs. Potter telah membantu istri saya begitu banyak. Keluarga saya. Jadi.. saya mohon, saya ingin menyelamatkan Mrs. Potter untuk menyampaikan rasa terima kasih Jasmine dan saya pada keluarga anda."

James memegang tangan Martin begitu erat. Menariknya kecil-kecil untuk memberikan semangat pada Martin. Di lubuk hati James paling dalam, ia pun tak ingin kehilangan ibu kandungannya meski telah mencampakkanya bertahun-tahun.

"Saya tidak mau.. James kehilangan ibunya untuk kedua kalinya." Martin terisak.

Harry memeluk tubuh Martin dan berbisik kata-kata syukur dan terima kasih berulang kali di telinganya. Martin tersenyum haru meski airmatanya semakin deras mengalir. Di sisi lain, Al dan James kembali berpandangan. Mereka saling tatap meski James langsung kembali menunduk tidak berani membalas tatapan Al yang jauh lebih lunak dari sebelumnya.

"James," panggil Al.

James tetap menunduk sampai akhirnya sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh pipinya. Martin sudah diajak masuk ke ruangan UCC kembali bersama dokter Krane sementara Harry berjalan dengan seorang petugas pria yang membawanya ke bagian administrasi. Tinggallah James dan Al berdua di bangku tunggu.

"Lihat aku, James." Panggil Al lagi.

James perlahan menaikkan pandangannya lantas menatap Al sayu. "Ma—"

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Jadi berhentilah merasa bersalah." Ujar Al. Keduanya saling pandang dan memperhatikan bentuk wajah yang ada di hadapan masing-masing.

"Kau memiliki mata Mum. Rambutmu lebih hitam dariku meski sama acak-acakan." Tutur Al mendeskripsikan diri James. Mereka lantas tertawa bersama.

James tersenyum lantas menjawab, "Rambutmu juga acak-acakan, meski warnaya lebih coklat. Dan matamu.. hijau cerah, sama seperti.. Dad—"

"Iya?" tanya Harry seolah menjawab panggilan James. Al dan James sama-sama melihat kedatangan Harry yang sudah kembali dengan kertas persetujuan kuret dan pelunasan administrasi perawatan Hermione.

James tersenyum simpul menatap Harry. Al mendorongnya pelan agar lebih mendekat pada Harry. "Da-daddy!" panggil James pelan. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Harry dan menangis haru di dadanya. Harry pun tak kalah emosionalnya dengan menciumi puncak kepala James hingga ke wajah.

Harry kini berlutut agar bisa menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi James. Bahkan, ia bisa lebih leluasa memperhatikan James dan melihat sendiri kebenaran hasil pengambaran Al tentang diri James. "Oh, Al—" Harry teringat dengan putranya yang lain.

Al tersenyum kepadanya dari jarak setengah meter. "Kemarilah, nak!" pinta Harry meminta Al ikut memeluknya. Sungguh, Harry sangat bahagia akhirnya kembali berkumpul dengan dua putranya sekaligus. Menciumi kedua anak laki-laki itu dengan penuh rasa haru.

Sama seperti sosok pria yang terbaring di balik pintu ruang pendonoran darah di belakang mereka. Martin melihatnya ikut tersentuh. Ia lantas melihat langit-langit ruangannya sambil membayangkan sosok Jasmine yang terseyum puas padanya. "Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi, sayang. James telah menemukan kebahagiaannya." Batin Martin, ia menangis terharu.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Huahh.. *tarik napas* Bagaimana? Anne mau tanya, nih. Rencananya chapter 10 nanti sudah di ending. Tapi.. bagaiman enaknya? Mau lebih atau cukup di chapter 10? Tambah Epilog? Atau bagaimana? Jawab di review, ya! Ehh iya, masih ada typo? Kalau masih, mohon maaf. Bisa dikoreksi, nanti Anne benarkan (edit ulang).

Oh, ya, Selamat Natal ya buat teman-teman yang merayakannya! Anne undur diri. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya sebagai jawaban! Anne sayang kalian!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	10. Home

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi, nih! Yups, Anne lagi banyak tugas. Terus beberapa hari kemarin Anne repot, ada acara di rumah. Sebenarnya hari ini pun ada tugas. Nah, sebelum lanjut ngerjain tugas, Anne mau posting dulu chapter 10nya. **Seperti yang Anne sempat tanya. Apakah mau ada epilog? Jadi hasilnya Anne sepakat mau buat epilog, karena Anne sudah nulis kepanjangan banget chapter 10 ini. So, Anne udah bagi dua dan bagian selanjutnya akan Anne buat di chapter epilog besok.** Oke! Sebelumnya, Anne balas review dulu, ya!

 **FF Silent Reader:** Wahh aku pengen balas review kamu dulu, nih. Boleh ya! Oke! Waktu baca komentar kamu lewat pemberitahuan email, aku langsung duduk tegak (sebelumnya tiduran sambil baca novel). Kenapa? Karena aku udah yakin kalau aku buat golongan darah **Harry itu A**. Seperti di skema cerita yang sudah aku susun. Bukan **AB** seperti yang kamu bilang. Memang, aku setiap buat cerita selalu aku buat tokoh utamanya bergolongan darah AB. SELALU. Mungkin itu yang buat selalu nancap di kepala. Nah, pas aku cek.. ternyata.. ASTAGA! Sorry! Ternyata memang aku tulis AB. (akhir-akhir ini aku sering typo). Aku gak sadar! Sumpah, aku aja syok. Aku juga tahu AB sama O nggak mungkin punya anak AB atau O. Bahkan sejak SMA aku udah hapal banget materi hereditas itu. Terima kasih, karena sudah dicek soalnya masalah golongan darah ini akan ada hubungannya di chapter penutup nanti. Sekali lagi thanks, ya. Seperti yang dibilang readers sebelumnya, aku kurang konsen nulis fic ini.. Aaagg! Sekali lagi, terima kasih! *bungukin badan* :)

 **Syarazeina:** Wahh.. berdoa buat Mione, ya! Sebenarnya memang Hermione nggak apa-apa. Hanya masalah yang berhubungan dengan golongan darah saja (jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya). Oke, ditunggu epilognya. Semoga bisa besok! Thanks, ya! :)

 **DiahImbarsiwi15** : Jujur membuka segalanya. Thanks, kak :)

 **Mitsuka sakurai:** Thanks, ya! *Sodorin tisu* :)

 **Afadh** : Owwww, thanks ya.. loh, kenapa sama ayah kamu? Hayo! :)

 **Guest** : Wah, che! Hehehe.. Masih dilanjut, kok. Sampai epilog. Kapan-kapan buat Harry-Hermione family lagi, deh! Karena memang itu genreku. Dapat adek lagi apa enggak? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya! Thanks :)

 **NrHikmah20:** Oke.. oke.. requestan kamu udah aku rancang! Ditunggu saja, thanks, ya! :)

Baiklah.. sudah semua yang review! Anne hanya bisa bilang terima kasih. Anne memang belum banyak pengalaman buat fanfic. Karena setiap nulis fanfic selalu sekali jadi. Dan itu hanya butuh riset sebentar, kebanyakan dari isi kepala langsung ditulis. Tanpa edit langsung post. Apalagi kalau pas banyak tugas dan nulis sampai malam. Edit-edit itu nggak sempat. MAngkanya.. Anne sekarang suka typo. Mohon maaf, ya! JAdi kalau Anne ada salah mohon dibenarkan. Akan Anne koreksi secepatnya!

 ** _Thank you! :)_**

Langsung saja,ya!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

James dan Al tidur pulas di sofa panjang sambil memeluk tubuh Martin di sebelah kanan dan kiri. Sementara Harry di sisi Hermione, tertidur dengan tangan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kanan istrinya. Mereka tidur dalam posisi yang sama, yaitu duduk. Kecuali Hermione.

Proses kuret Hermione hanya memakan waktu 30 menit saja. Namun pembiusan yang diberikan oleh dokter membuat Hermione belum kunjung siuman, mengingat bahkan sebelum dibius pun Hermione sudah tak sadarkan diri sampai proses transfusi darah berlangsung. Hingga tengah malam, ia masih belum kunjung terbangun.

Tidur Harry tiba-tiba terusik ketika suara getar ponsel di meja membuatnya terbangun. "Oh, jam berapa ini?" bisik Harry pelan. Ia melihat istrinya belum terbangun. Harry mengelus rambut Hermione pelan lantas beralih pada ponselnya yang terus bergetar. "Astaga!"

"Halo, Harry?"

"I-iya, Mum."

Jean menelepon, suaranya panik. Satu persatu pertanyaan coba ia ajukan pada Harry. "Sudah selesai, Hermione sudah membaik. Tapi memang belum sadar." Jawab Harry begitu pelan. Ia takut kedua putranya dan Martin ikut terbangun.

Pukul 00.18, masih sangat larut untuk meminta Martin bangun dan memindahkan anak-anak ke atas ranjang. Masih terus menjawab, Harry coba mengambil selimut yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit untuk menutupi tubuh tubuh James, Martin dan Al. Mungkin karena terusik, Martin tiba-tiba terbangun dan melihat Harry sedang membenarkan selimut di tubuhnya.

"Sorry—" bisik Harry pelan. "Bukan kau, Mum. Ahh baiklah, iya.. akan aku jelaskan semuanya nanti jika kalian sudah sampai. Ya, sampai jumpa." Harry mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan kembali meminta maaf pada Martin karena sudah membangunkannya.

Martin menggeleng tanpa bersuara. Tangannya pelan-pelan memindahkan kepala Al yang bersandar di pundak kirinya ke sisi sofa. Martin berdiri pelan-pelan. "Kita pindahkan anak-anak ke ranjang di sana. Supaya anda bisa istirahat di sofa." Kata Harry.

Harry membuka kembali selimut yang menutupi tubuh James dan Al sebelum ie mengangkat tubuh mereka ke atas ranjang. Martin lebih dulu mengangkat tubuh Al dan meletakkannya di sisi pinggir ranjang yang bersentuhan langsung dengan tembok. Sedangkan Harry mendapat James yang ia gendong untuk segera dibaringkan di sisi Al. Martin kemudian membentangkan selimut tebal itu ke atas keduanya. Selesai, James dan Al lebih tampak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Damai sekali mereka kalau sudah tidur," bisik Martin.

Harry mengangguk. "Semua orang mendapatkan kedamaiannya ketika tidur. Oh, ya, kita belum makan sejak tadi karena ketiduran. Saya akan keluar untuk mencari makanan, dan—"

"Iya saya paham, saya akan tetap menjaga di sini, Mr. Potter." Jawab Martin singkat.

* * *

Martin memilih terjaga sambil menunggu Harry datang dengan makanan yang dijanjikannya. Ia sendiri merasa lapar sejak Al menjemputnya di gereja sore itu. Hingga tengah malam ini, belum ada sedikitpun makanan yang masuk ke mulutnya. Hanya susu kotak, itupun diberi Harry setelah ia selesai melakukan pengambilan darah. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, hanya susu kotak itu saja.

"Lapar juga, aduhh—"

"Aaagghh.. Ha-harry, Harry—"

Tubuh Martin diserang rasa kaku ketika sebuah suara lirih seolah sedang memanggil-manggil pelan. Tapi bukan namanya. Martin berbalik dan melihat Hermione bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Salah satu tangannya menggapai-gapai sisi pegangan ranjang sedangkan tangan yang lain memegang perutnya. "Mrs. Potter?"

Martin membalas panggilan Hermione dengan panik, "apa yang sakit, Mrs. Potter?" tanyanya.

"Harry.. Har-harry—perutku sa-sakit," lirih Hermione.

"Sakit?" Martin mencari tombol yang tersambung di sisi ranjang Hermione. Seperti yang sempat dijelaskan oleh dokter jika terjadi masalah, ia bisa menekan tombol darurat itu untuk memanggil petugas medis.

Beberapa kali menekan tombol darurat, dua orang berseragam putih masuk ke ruangan Hermione begitu tergesah-gesah. Martin mendesah lega akhirnya datang juga mendapat pertolongan.

Martin memperhatikan dokter yang memeriksa Hermione begitu cekatan. Sesekali Hermione diminta untuk menarik napas, menahan sakit, dan mengembungkan beberapa kali perutnya. Martin ikut meringis ketika Hermione memekik kesakitan saat dokter pria yang memeriksannya sedikit menekan perut bawah Hermione. Rasa lapar yang sempat menyiksa Martin tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

"Mr. Potter sedang keluar sebentar, jadi bagaimana keadaan Mrs. Potter, dokter?" tanya Martin.

Hermione melirik singkat ke arah Martin agar ikut mendengar penjelasan dokter tentang dirinya. "Hanya kram, sir. Masih normal untuk kondisi paska kuret—"

"Kuret?" Hermione terkejut. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Dokter Jung lantas menjelaskan tentang kondisi Hermione sebelumnya. Tentang keguguran yang dialaminya. Dibantu Martin, Hermione hanya bisa diam sambil menangis lirih, menyadari jika dirinya kembali kehilangan anak, "ini kesalahanku," batinnya menyesali.

Dari kejauhan, Harry membawa dua kantung makanan yang ia siapkan untuk dirinya dan juga Martin melihat ada keanehan di depan ruang rawat istrinya. "Ada dokter? Astaga, Hermione!" Harry berlari lebih cepat agar ia sempat menghampiri dokter dan seorang asisten yang baru keluar dari sana.

"Mrs. Potter sudah sadar. Hanya kram perut saja. Saya sudah berikan obat pereda rasa sakit dan tambahan vitamin. Jika terjadi pendarahan, bisa langsung menghubungi kami lagi, Mr. Potter." Jelas dokter Jung.

"Terima kasih." Balas Harry lega. Setelah dipersilakan untuk masuk, Harry bergegas untuk mencari Hermione di dalam. Di sana, ada Martin yang baru saja selesai memberi Hermione minum. Martin mengangguk dan menerima makanan yang dibawa oleh Harry dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia sudah tak napsu makan.

Hermione merentangkan tangannya langsung memeluk tubuh Harry. Bibirnya dilumat singkat oleh Harry yang berbisik lembut. "Shhttt tenanglah, kau sudah baik-baik saja, sayang," kata Harry dengan suara sangat lembut.

"Harry maafkan aku—"

"Sudah-sudah.. kau tenang, Hermione. Yang penting sekarang kamu baik-baik saja." balas Harry masih memeluk.

Hermione akhirnya mengetahui jika ia keguguran. Ia terus meminta maaf karena telah menghilangkan darah dagingnya sendiri. "Seharusnya aku tahu, kalau aku hamil. Tapi.. tapi aku—"

"Kau terlalu stress, Hermione. Kau selalu memikirkan pekerjaan, anak-anak. Memikirkan James dan Al sampai melupakan dirimu sendiri. Kesehatanmu! Kondisi bayinya kita tidak kompatibel dengan tubuhmu." Kata Harry.

Tiba-tiba, Hermione mengingat kelakuan terakhirnya sebelum tak sadarkan diri. Ketika Harry menyebut Al, ia ingat jika beberapa jam yang lalu ia baru saja menampar anak lelakinya sendiri. "Bagaimana dengan Al? Aku menamparnya, Harry. Dia—"

Martin menunjuk dua sosok damai yang terbaring tenang di atas ranjang. James dan Al tertidur bersama tanpa terusik meski Hermione menangis dan suara ribut dari dokter ketika memeriksa. Hermione tersenyum. Martin memberinya tisu dan membantu Hermione duduk lebih nyaman.

"Mereka sangat beruntung memiliki ibu seperti anda, Mrs. Potter. Ketegasan memang dibutuhkan, karena anak-anak harus belajar menjaga sikapnya." Kata Martin. Selimut yang menutupi tubuh James tersingkap sedikit ketika James berganti posisi. Martin tergerak mendekat untuk membetulkannya.

Rambut James basah karena keringat. Martin selalu hapal apa saja hal-hal aneh ataupun kebiasaan James. Salah satunya adalah keringat yang selalu muncul di kepala James setiap tidur. Martin mengusap rambut James pelan.

"James itu selalu berkeringat kalau tidur. Tapi rambutnya saja. Rambutnya selalu basah setiap tidur, walaupun suhu ruangannya sedang dingin." Ucap Martin sambil terus memperhatikan wajah tidur James.

Harry dan Hermione saling bertatapan. Harry mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Hermione. Menyampaikan jika semuanya telah terbuka. "James alergi kedelai. Apapun makanan yang mengandung kedelai, jangan sampai terkonsumsi James kalau tak mau dia gatal seharian." Kata Martin sambil tertawa. Harry dan Hermione pun ikut tersenyum.

"James suka sekali dengan keju, susu, dan.. mentega. Entah bagaimana lidahnya, jika dia diberi pilihan keripik kentang atau mentega, dia pasti pilih mentega. Dia rela tak makan jika ada mentega. Dan satu lagi—"

Martin tertegun ketika James terusik dalam tidurnya. Badannya bergerak-gerak seperti mengigau. Suaranya keluar lirih seperti isakan. Cepat-cepat, James memegang erat kedua pergelangan tangan James dan meremasnya pelan. Ajaibnya, cukup seperti itu saja, James kembali tenang.

"Baru saja mau dijelaskan," bisik Martin, "jangan dibangunkan. Cukup pegang tangan seperti tadi, dia akan kembali tidur. Saya tidak tahu kenapa James seperti suka terusik dalam tidurnya. Bergerak-gerak dan rambutnya yang berkeringat. Ya, tubuh manusia, kan, berbeda-beda. Mungkin itu keistimewaan James. Bukan begitu, Mr. Mrs. Potter?"

Hermione tersenyum terharu. Tangannya meremas pelan jemari Harry dan tersenyum lembut.

Martin kembali ke hadapan Harry dan Hermione. Matanya berbinas, bahagia akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan pasangan itu. "Saya akhirnya lega. James bertemu dengan orang tua kandungnya dan.. tahu jika mereka adalah orang tua yang baik."

Tangan Harry digenggam Martin begitu erat. Menyerahkan sebuah sapu tangan dengan bordir. "Ini sapu tangan yang dibuat Jasmine untuk James saat dia masih bayi. James suka sakit-sakitan. Seperti yang anda lihat, James sering keringat dingin. Jadi tolong ingatkan dia kalau selalu bawa tisu atau saputangan ini, Mr. Potter."

"Maksud anda—"

"Jaga James, sudah saatnya ia kembali pada orang tuanya." Martin tersenyum.

* * *

Martin memeluk James begitu lama di depan rumah. James menangis di pundak Martin sampai matanya memerah. Wajahnya menghangat. "Dad yakin?" tanya James.

Martin mengangguk. James melepasnya pelan namun belum bisa melepas kedua tangannya pada tubuh Martin. "Please! Daddy dan Mummy pasti membolehkan kau tinggal di sana juga!" James kembali memohon.

Kepala Martin menggeleng pelan. Ia melihat Hermione, Harry, dan Al di belakang James yang ikut memohon. Ekspresi mereka ikut memelas seperti halnya James. Beberapa tas dan koper James sudah siap di depan mobil. Ya, hari ini James mulai pindah ke rumah Harry. "Tidak, James." Jawabnya.

"Benar, Mr. Murray. Masih ada kamar kosong. Kami akan sangat senang jika anda bersedia tinggal bersama kami. Bersama James." Ujar Hermione.

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Potter. Tapi," Martin melirik singkat ke arah rumah tuanya. Kondisinya memang tidak sebaik rumah Harry, tapi ia sangat menyayangi rumah itu. "Rumah ini memiliki banyak sejarah dalam kamar. Saya dan Jasmine memiliki rumah ini dengan kerja keras. Membangun keluarga, membesarkan James." Katanya pelan.

"Tapi kau akan jauh denganku, Dad!" protes James.

Martin kembali memeluk James dan menciumi pipinya yang hangat. "Tidak, aku tidak akan jauh. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Di rumah ini, aku melihatmu tertawa, menangis, melihat langkah pertamamu, saat kau terjatuh, kau tidur.. Oh, James.. kau akan selalu ada di hati Dad." James mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari mata James. Mencium kedua mata sembab itu dan kembali melukis senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kita akan sering-sering mengunjungi Dad kalau kau mau, James." Bisik Harry kini ikut memeluk James dari belakang. "Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan tawaran saya yang kemarin, Mr. Murray?" tanya Harry kemudian. Ia tersenyum lantas melempar pandangan pada Hermione.

"Benar, kami akan sangat senang jika perusahaan penerbitan buku kami ini bisa dikelola oleh orang yang tepat. Anda sudah lama bekerja di bagian distribusi koran dan majalah, bukan? Kami butuh orang seperti anda, Mr. Murray." Jelas Hermione tentang tawaran itu. Selain memiliki perusahaan percetakan buku, Harry dan Hermione membuka kembali satu perusahaan lain. Mereka membuka penerbitan buku di sekitar kawasan Paradise Road yang cukup ramai dengan kantor-kantor, kafe, dan pusat perbelanjaan.

Karena baru, Harry membutuhkan beberapa pegawai di sana. Salah satunya, ia dan Hermione sepakat untuk memberikan salah satu posisi di sana untuk Martin. "Bukankah letaknya tak jauh dari sini? Hanya sampai perempatan jalan saja. Kalau naik sepeda hanya lima belas menit. Bus juga bisa ke sana. Bagaimana, Mr. Murray?" tanya Harry kembali memohon.

"Tapi.. itu sungguh jauh dari apa yang saya dapatkan di tempat kerja sebelumnya. Saya tidak mau dibedakan dengan pegawai lain—"

"Karena memang itu standartnya, Mr. Murray. Untuk gaji anda itu sudah sangat normal. Jadi.. tidak ada yang dibedakan." Harry berjalan menghampiri Martin, meninggalkan James yang kini ditemani oleh Al dan Hermione.

Harry dan Martin saling pandang, mereka berjabat tangan begitu erat lantas berpelukan. "Terima kasih.. terima kasih! Saya tidak tahu harus memberikan apa untuk membalas semua jasa anda dan Mrs. Murray pada James—"

"Anda dan keluarga sudah sangat membantu saya, Mr. Potter. Saya hanya ingin anda bisa menjaga James dengan baik. Dan.." Martin berlari sebentar masuk ke rumah. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali keluar dengan satu map kertas yang ia sodorkan pada Harry.

Harry menerima map itu dengan kebingungan. "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Saya bersedia, Mr. Potter." Jawab Martin ketika Harry mulai membaca isi dalam map itu. Surat lamaran pekerjaan yang ditujukan untuk kantor penerbitan milik Harry.

Harry dan Hermione tersenyum senang. "Tentu! Bahkan tanpa ini maupun wawancara, saya sudah menerima anda bergabung di kantor kami. Terima kasih, Mr. Murray!"

"Aku selalu menyayangimu, Dad. Karena adalah ayahku juga." Kata James ditengah ia memeluk Martin sebelum berangkat.

Al yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka, mulai tampak tak nyaman. Ia menahan sesuatu untuk diucapkan. "Ada apa, Al?" tanya Hermione yang berada di sampingnya.

"Eh, Mr. Murray ayahnya juga. Berarti James punya dua Daddy. Apa.. boleh aku juga panggil Mr. Murray dengan Daddy?" wajah Al bersemu merah menahan malu. Martin, Harry, dan Hermione tertawa bersama. James langsung membisiki Al dengan senyum menggoda.

"Tentu saja, Al. Dad pasti akan suka. Asalkan jangan kau panggil Marta saja. Itu nama lelucon Dad yang paling aneh. Dad akan marah—"

"James!" seru Martin langsung menekuk wajahnya kesal, walaupun tercetak senyuman di bibirnya. Rahasianya dibongkar James.

"Marta!" panggil Harry ikut menggoda.

Hermione memukul pundak Harry menegur. "Sorry, Mr. Murray," kata Harry menyesal.

"Oh, tak apa Mr. Potter. Asal anda tak mengulanginya lagi. Itu hanya guyonan James dan Jasmine kalau mereka menggoda saya. Saya laki-laki, kenapa Marta." Gerutu Martin.

Al ikut mendekati Martin kemudian memeluknya. "Ah—"

"Boleh, Al. Kau punya dua ayah sekarang!" Martin kembali memeluk Al dan mencium dahinya hangat.

"Thanks, Dad!" kata Al berbunga. "Owww!" lanjutnya histeris menerima pelukan Martin.

Martin mengiringi kepergian mobil Harry sambil terus melambaikan tangannya. Anak yang telah ia rawat bertahun-tahun kini tak lagi bersamanya. Namun Martin tahu, James aman bersama keluarganya. Jauh lebih aman.

* * *

Rumah bergaya minimalis klasik berdiri megah di depan mata James. Ia menatap rumah itu lagi untuk kesekian kaliannya. Tapi matanya seolah melihatnya berbeda. Terasa berbeda.. sejak saat ini. "Masih sama. Sama spesialnya." Katanya pelan.

"Tentu. Hanya saja, di dalamnya akan berbeda. Bertambah satu orang yang sama-sama spesialnya." Bisik Hermione begitu lembut. Al mengandengnya segera masuk. Sementara Harry dan Hermione menurunkan barang-barang James dari mobil.

Al membuka pintu depan dengan satu tangannya. "Ada lagi yang mau bertemu denganmu, James. Mereka di dalam." Bisik Al.

Dua orang tua menyambut James dengan senyuman mengembang di kedua wajah mereka. "Oh, Tuhan. Cucuku!" William yang pertama berteriak ketika melihat kemunculan James. Jean di belakangnya ikut histeris.

"James, oh.. kemari, nak!" cepat-cepat Jean membawa James ke pelukannya tanpa memberikan kesempatan James untuk bertanya.

"Ka-kalian.. siapa?"

Al terbahak melihat James begitu kebingungan dengan kedatangan William dan Jean di rumahnya. Tanpa penjelasan sebelumnya, tubuh James langsung dipeluk dan diberi ciuman bertubi-tubi di wajahnya.

"Mereka Grandpa William dan Grandma Jean. Ayah dan Ibu Mum. Mereka punya anjing namanya Karma di rumah Australia. Kau harus melihatnya kalau kita berkunjung ke sana, James. Boleh, ya, Grandpa, Grandma?" pinta Al manja.

Harry menepuk pundak James pelan. "Harus, kita bisa ke Australia nanti kalau kalian sudah liburan. Sebelum kau berangkat ke Hogwarts nanti, James." Kata Harry.

"Oh, ya? Wow.. keren! Aku masih punya kakek dan nenek?" kata James sambil menangis terharu. William dan Jean mengangguk terharu.

Hermione memeluk James dan menatap wajah putranya lekat-lekat. Akhirnya, Hermione menatap dalam mata itu lagi. Mata yang sama seperti dirinya. "Welcome home, James!" Hermione bahagia.

 **~0~**

* * *

 **#**

Baiklah... epilog siap untuk hadir. Ditunggu saja. Sekali lagi Anne ucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua para readers yang baik hati. Terima kasih! Maaf kalau masih banyak typo dan kesalahan lain, ya! Bisa langsung bilang, tulis review kalian supaya Anne bisa langsung perbaiki. Selain tulis di review, kalian bisa juga tanya-tanya Anne di **ask fm** Anne. Anne sekarang punya, loh!

Nama akun **ask fm** Anne: **sifahnur** (hehehe.. promosi)

Bisa follow ya! Request di sana juga bisa, tanya-tanya juga boleh. Anne membuka kesempatan agar bisa dekat dengan para readers.. Anne tunggu review kalian!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	11. Epilogue - Infinity

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne akhirnya muncul lagi ditengah malam.. Oh ya _**Happy New Year!**_ Semoga akan semakin baik di tahun baru ini, serta Anne tak lupa ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya telah menyupport Anne di dunia fanfiction yang baru saja Anne masuki beberapa bulan ini. Terima kasih.. Kalian memang luar biasa.

Baiklah, epilog ini Anne buat memang sudah lama tapi nggak ada kesempatan buat post. Tugas Anne banyak banget. Bahkan Januari ini adalah bulan penggempuran sebelum UAS. Jadinya, rencana Anne buat fic baru tentang Harry-Ginny pas di hari ulang tahun ayah Anne akan terjadi kendala. Ohhh doakan saja semoga bisa terwujud ficnya.

 **DiahImbarsiwi15:** Ketemu kakek dan nenek itu rasanya beda. Ada sensasi bahagia yang luar biasa. Benar nggak sih? Aku gitu soalnya tiap ketemu kakek nenek aku, kak. Thanks, ya! :)

 **Syarazeina:** Yahh maaf selalu ada typo. Rencananya aku mau buat fic pair Hinny, khusus tentang Harry sama anak-anaknya buat hari spesial ulang tahun ayah aku. Tapi nggak tahu juga bagaimana nanti. Tugas masih minta diselesaikan. Ditunggu saja, ya! Thanks :)

 **Afadh:** Untunglah kalau nggak ada masalah.. aku sendiri kalau sama ayah nggak pernah punya masalah besar. Kalau sama ibu lebih sering. Ayah orangnya lebih kalem. Kalau ibu aku powerfull banget, hehehe. Kuret itu pembersihan sisa jaringan. Setiap orang hamil kan pasti rahimnya mulai menebal untuk tempat janin. Nah.. karena keguguran itu, masih ada sisa. Jadi kalau yang masih usia muda, bisa disedot kayak waktu Hermione pengen gugurin kandungannya. Tapi kalau sudah agak lama, biasanya sampai dikerok. Ada alat kayak sendok yang dimasukkan melalui bibir rahim gitu.. Dipelajarin aja hereditas itu. Penting juga loh! Thanks, ya! :)

 **NrHikmah20:** Terima kasih, Hikmah.. aku buat sebagai cambuk semangat pujiannya. Thanks, ya! :)

Baiklah langsung saja.

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Aku tahu, di sini memang kebahagiaan itu aku dapatkan. Bersama Mum dan Dad, begitu juga Al. Aku punya keluarga yang utuh. Orang tua, adik.. kakek dan nenek. Rumah ini sungguh indah. Ya, semua orang tahu rumah ini indah dan besar. Jauh dari rumahku.. dulu. Rumah Dad. Sekarang, kamarku tiga kali lebih luas dari kamarku yang dulu. Jendelanya besar, ranjangku sekarang luas. Ini luar biasa, meski sebenarnya kamarku ini masih kalah luas dari kamar Al ataupun kamar Mum dan Dad.

Tapi.. entahlah, aku merasa masih ada yang kurang. Di sini.. aku seperti bukan diriku.

"Kok kamu pakai pakaian ini, sih, James?" Mum tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku. Bayangannya tercetak di depan cermin yang aku tatap sejak setengah jam lalu.

Mum, yang dulu aku panggil Mrs. Potter, menatapku dengan senyuman tersungging indah. Penampilannya kali ini sangat rapi. Ia menggunakan gaun berwarna merah muda yang lembut. Rambut berombaknya tertata rapi dengan gaya kepang unik menyamping di pundak kirinya. Cantik. Ibuku sangat cantik.

Aku tergagap ketika ia melepaskan kemeja biruku. Baju terbaik yang pernah dibelikan Dad saat ulang tahunku yang ke sembilan. Mum membuka kancingnya satu persatu. Aku mulai risih ketika jemarinya sampai di kancing ke tiga. "Tapi—" aku menahan tangannya.

"Kau mau memakai pakaian seperti ini di acara makan malam Kementerian?" tanya Mum.

Aku memperhatikan setelan pakaian yang aku pakai. Kemeja berlengan panjang yang aku tekuk hingga siku dan celana jins usang paling baik yang sering aku pakai setiap acara pesta. Jujur, aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan penampilanku ketika menghadiri sebuah acara. Apapun acaranya, aku selalu memakai pakaian terbaik yang aku punya. Tak pandang apakah itu acara resmi ataupun acara santai.

Mum tertawa ketika aku hanya bisa diam. "Aku sudah siapkan pakaianmu, James." Katanya sambil menyerahkan satu kantung berisi pakaian dan juga sepatu.

Tuxedo hitam komplit dengan sepatu yang senada aku keluarkan dari dalam kantung itu. Aku pernah memakai pakaian seperti ini, tapi hanya sekali. Itupun menyewa, bukan milik sendiri. Sejak kecil, aku hanya melihat tuxedo hanya dipakai oleh orang-orang kaya tampan saja. Tapi sekarang? Oh, James, ingat kau itu sekarang siapa!

"Pakailah, Dad sudah memesannya beberapa hari lalu dengan mengira-ngira ukuranmu. Aku lihat pasti pas denganmu. Oke, kami tunggu di bawah." Bisik Mum kemudian ia meninggalkanku di kamar sendirian.

Aku masih mengamati pakaian hebat ini di tanganku. Ini luar biasa. Acara semalam saja, tapi pakaian yang harus aku pakai adalah pakaian baru. "Apa memang orang kaya selalu membeli pakaian baru setiap mendatangi pesta?" batinku heran. Apapun itu, aku harus segera memakainya. Malam ini adalah acara makan malam keluarga besar pegawai Kementerian Sihir. Semua keluarganya diundang. Itu artinya aku dan Al juga akan diajak. Tentu, Dad dan Mum adalah orang penting di Kementerian. Apalagi Dad, aku tahu sekali bagaimana reputasinya di Kementerian sebagai pemimpin departemen penting di sana. Jangan sampai hanya karena pakaian aku bisa merusak nama besar mereka.

"Di mana James, Al?"

"Aku di sini," kataku menjawab pertanyaan Dad yang seharusnya Al jawab. Al tersenyum padaku yang memakai setelan jas hitam bermodel sama seperti yang aku kenakan.

Mum menghampiriku dengan pandangan terpukau. Tangannya tergerak mengusap kepalaku dan membenarkan tatanan rambutku yang susah diatur. "Oh, God! Ketiga priaku tampan-tampan sekali malam ini!" katanya sambil menatapku lantas berganti ke arah Al dan terakhir Dad.

"Itu susahnya. Ketampanan kami bisa diadu. Tapi kalau kau.. kau wanita paling cantik di antara kami, love." Kata Dad langsung mencium bibir Mum di depanku dan Al. Aku hanya mendelik dan Al yang memasang wajah jijik.

"Aku rasa kita memang harus pergi sekarang. Bukan begitu, James?" kata Al meminta pembelaanku agar lepas dari tontonan kemesraan kedua orang tua kami.

Aku tertawa lantas mengangguk setuju. Kami masuk dalam perapian dan menghilang.

Dalam acara makan malam Kementerian, Dad dan Mum tampak akrab dengan beberapa orang yang terlihat begitu dihormati di sana. "Itu semua pimpinan setiap departemen Kementerian, James. Aku sempat mengenalnya satu. Yang berdiri paling kiri.. dia pernah main ke rumah." Bisik Al padaku.

Tempat ini ramai sekali. Banyak kilatan cahaya lampu sampai cahaya-cahaya aneh dari tongkat-tongkat para tamu yang silih berganti keluar. Aku tak tahu mengapa, tapi aku suka sekali melihatnya. Sampai ada sebuah kilatan cahaya aneh begitu terang tiba-tiba bersinar di dekatku. Lebih tepatnya ke arahku.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanyaku tak sempat melihat sekitar. Mataku terlalu silau.

"Oh, tidak!" itu suara Al. Ada yang mengajaknya berbicara. Aku tak kenal suara itu. Perlahan aku buka mataku dan melihat sendiri siapa orang yang berdiri di samping tempat duduk Al.

Wanita tua dengan rambut pirang, ia berkacamata aneh melihatku sambil tersenyum lebar. Gayanya genit sekali. Melebihi gaya Elarica. "Hai," sapaku sok ramah.

Al mendelik sambil bergumam 'no' di mulutnya. Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya aku harus bersikap baik? Ini acara besar!

"Akhirnya! Aku bisa bertemu denganmu juga." Katanya. Aku kembali membalasnya dengan senyuman. Selanjutnya ia mulai mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku dan memulai ritual mengenalkan diri. "Kenalkan, namaku Rita Ske—"

"Oh, hai, Madam Skeeter."

Dad datang langsung mengantikan salamku pada wanita itu. Mum yang berjalan lemas di belakangnya cepat menurunkan tanganku dan menahannya untuk tidak bersalaman. Apa di tangan wanita itu ada racunnya? Mum menggeleng tenang memberiku isyarat agar diam.

"Lama tak jumpa, Mr. Potter. Maklum, sudah usia. Jadi cepat lelah, tapi itu fisikku. Gairah untuk mewawancarai orang-orang spesial seperti kalian tetaplah kuat. Hahaha."

Tawanya lucu sekali. Dad meringis. "Oh, semoga anda sehat selalu, Madam." Kata Dad. Sepertinya ia tak ikhlas mengucapkannya.

"Selalu. Ah, aku melewatkan acara speak up keluarga kalian. Oh.. ternyata putra kalian masih hidup. Itu skandal yang sempurna—"

"Ahh, kami sudah ingin pulang. Anak-anak pasti sudah mengantuk. Bukan begitu, boys?" Mum bertanya padaku dan Al bersamaan. Al langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum terpaksa. Sementara Dad langsung memberi kode agar aku mengikuti apa yang Al lakukan.

Aku tersenyum dan berpura-pura menguap. Akting yang bagus bukan?

"Kami undur diri dulu, Madam. Selamat malam."

Dad mengapit pundak Al dan berjalan menjauh. Begitu juga Mum yang kini mengandengku segera mengikuti langkah Dad dan Al. Kami menuju beberapa gerombolan keluarga yang juga bersiap meninggalkan Kementrian. Aku masih belum paham siapa wanita itu. Apakah jabatannya sama pentingnya dengan Dad? Atau dia artis?

"Akan aku ceritakan di rumah, James." Bisik Dad sebelum kami bersamaan menghilang dari jilatan asap hijau dari perapian.

* * *

Dad dan Mum bercerita wanita yang aku temui itu adalah Rita Skeeter, seorang reporter senior dari koran sihir ternama, Daily Prophet. Menurut mereka, Madam Skeeter tidak disukai oleh banyak penyihir terkenal karena hobinya membuat gosip. Orang-orang seperti Mum dan Dad-lah yang sering jadi sasarannya. Bahkan sejak mereka masih remaja, apalagi Dad.. ia sudah dikejar-kejar sejak bayi.

Aku sendiri baru melihatnya malam ini. Acara pengenalan diriku ke muka publik sihir sebagai anak pertama Mum dan Dad yang pernah dikabarkan meninggal beberapa bulan lalu, memang dihadiri oleh banyak reporter dari berbagai media. Tapi.. aku sendiri tak pernah melihat Madam Skeeter waktu itu.

"Dia mungkin sakit, kau lihat saja Madam Skeeter itu sudah tua sekali. Sakit-sakitan, banyak yang tak suka dengannya, sih." Seloroh Al. Kami pun ikut tertawa. Memang benar, Madam Skeeter memang sudah tua. Mungkin itu karmanya.

"Ya maka dari itu, dia histeris saat melihatmu tadi." Kata Dad. Ia duduk santai di dekat perapian sambil menikmati teh buatan Mum.

Aku dan Al duduk mengapit Mum di kiri dan kanannya. Ibu kami sedang bermain rambut hitam kami secara bersamaan. Tangan kanan Mum lebih leluasa mengusap rambut Al dibandingkan aku yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Walaupun usapannya pelan di kepalaku. Aku merasa nyaman dengan tangan itu. Tangan Mummy.

"Jika kalian bertanya siapa saja wanita yang sangat Mum benci di dunia ini.. salah satu nama yang tidak perlu lama-lama Mum pikirkan adalah nama Rita Skeeter. Sudah sejak lama aku sangat membencinya." Kata Mum geram.

"Kau benar-benar masih membencinya, sayang?" Dad menurunkan koran yang ia baca dan melipatnya kembali ke atas meja.

Mum mendelik. Itu sudah mewakili jawaban Dad.

"Suara apa itu?" tanyaku saat suara aneh pelan-pelan terdengar. Dad dan Mum ikut mempertajam pendengaran mereka. Kami sejenak terdiam. Dan ternyata.. Auror seperti Dad tidak butuh waktu lama menemukan suara-suara aneh seperti itu.

"Merlin—" pekik Dad, "coba lihat itu!"

Dad bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekat ke sisi Mum. Astaga, Al tertidur pulas. Mum yang mengusap kepalanya sejak tadi sampai tidak terasa jika Al sudah tertidur. "Tanganmu itu ada obat biusnya, ya, kalau pegang kepala Al?" tanya Dad mengoda. Ia mengangkat tangan Al dan mengaitkannya ke pundak. Dad menggendong tubuh Al perlahan dan segera dibawa ke kamarnya.

"Al kalau sudah aku usap kepalanya, pasti langsung tidur." Jawab Mum, ia melirikku.

"Pantaslah.. aku saja keenakan diusap Mummy." Kataku.

Mum berhenti mengusap lantas mencium keningku. "Mum pucat. Pasti lelah, ya? Mum istirahat saja. Sudah malam." Pintaku. Aku melihat Mum begitu kasihan. kelelahan. Sejak menghadiri acara tadi, Mum begitu kelelahan mengikuti Dad bertemu dengan para tamu.

"Kau juga harus tidur, James. Sudah malam, oke!" bisik Mum lantas mengecup dahiku.

 _"Good night, sweetheart!"_

 _"Good night, Mummy!"_

* * *

Hampir dua jam aku tak bisa tidur. Aku memikirkan diriku yang kini semakin dikenal banyak penyihir di dunia baruku itu. Karena aku anak Seorang Harry dan Hermione Potter. Meski namaku tetap James Martin, nama keluargaku berubah.

"Aku seorang Potter. Aku hanya harus terbiasa—"

"Lama-lama juga akan terbiasa. Semua butuh waktu, son!"

Aku melihat Dad naik dan mendekatiku. Pelan-pelan ia menjejakkan kaki telanjangnya ke atas genting dan mengambil posisi nyaman di sampingku. Posisi kami sekarang tidak sembarangan. "Senang sekali kamu tiap malam di atas genting?" tanya Dad.

"Dad tahu aku sering ke sini?"

"Aku hanya menebak. Aku baru tahu sekarang. Jadi benar kalau kau sering naik ke sini? Ini berbahaya, James."

Di atas atap rumah, aku dan Dad malam ini sedianya akan menghabiskan malam berdua. Ya, aku sering menyendiri di atas atap rumah tiap kali aku tak bisa tidur. "Aku suka di tempat tinggi. Aku jadi lebih dekat dengan langit," aku lirik bulan yang tampak separuh di atas sana, "lebih dekat dengan orang yang—"

"Kau merindukan Dad? Daddy Martin?" tanya Dad suaranya melemah. Apakah aku membuatnya tak nyaman karena masih memikirkan Daddy Martin? Oh, God! Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Dad—"

"Tak apa, son. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Ini memang sulit. Kau mengenal kami.. saat kau sebesar ini. Hahh—"

Suara Dad serak, aku lihat ada genangan air mata di balik kacamata bulatnya. Dad menangis.

"Aku bergegas pulang dari misi karena.. mendapat kabar jika Mum pendarahan. Saat itu aku bingung karena aku tahu belum waktunya Mum melahirkan. Dan saat aku sampai.. semuanya sudah menangis. Aku melihat buntalan kain yang dipeluk erat di dadanya."

Aku melihatnya yang sedang bercerita masa laluku. Ketika aku dinyatakan meninggal di hadapan banyak orang. "Aku menangisi bayi.. putraku, yang ternyata hanya manipulasi sihir. Kadang, rasa sakit itu masih ada, James. Aku dibohongi. Kau dirugikan."

Dad menceritakan betapa ia sedih ketika Mum berkata jika aku meninggal karena ia terjatuh dari tangga. Namun, ketika secara sadar Mum menjelaskan bahwa ia berbohong, Dad sungguh marah. Tapi ia menahannya. "Aku memahami perasaan istriku. Ia melakukan itu karena ia belum siap menerimamu di kehidupan kami."

Aku sedikit memutar tubuhku menghadap Dad. Kami ada di ujung atap dekat cerobong asap. Dad mengosok pelan pundakku. "James, Dad hanya berharap kau mau menerima kami sebagai orang tuamu. Ini rumahmu juga. Kau sama seperti Al, putra kami." Dad kini memperhalus setiap kata yang ia ucapkan demi membuatku semakin nyaman. Aku bersyukur memiliki ayah seperti dirinya. Dad yang tegas ketika bekerja, akan jauh berbeda jika berhadapan dengan kami keluarganya.

Aku tersenyum langsung memeluknya. Aku bangga memiliki ayah seperti dirinya, ya.. aku tahu singkat tentang masa lalu Dad yang hidup menderita dengan keluarga ibunya sendiri. Aku patut bersyukur mengenal keluarga Murray. Meski aku hidup dengan orang lain yang bukan keluarga kandungku, aku masih merasakan kebahagiaan dari sebuah keluarga. Aku disayangi selayaknya anak kandung.

"Aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika kau tinggal di rumah keluarga lain selain keluarga Mr. Murray. Apakah kau akan bertemu dengan kami atau tidak. Lalu.. kepribadianmu. Aku sangat berterima kasih dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Murray yang mendidikmu dengan baik, James." Dad menarik tubuhku hingga bersandar di dadanya.

Nyaman sekali, sungguh. "Mereka begitu baik padaku, Dad. Sama.. aku juga tak bisa bayangkan jika aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Al waktu itu, lalu denganmu. Rahasia itu akan terbongkar juga, dan jika itu terlalu lama.. akan membuatku sakit hati sendiri."

"Jadi kau sakit hati karena kau kami—" Dad mulai kembali tak nyaman. Aagghh.. aku salah bicara lagi.

Cepat-cepat aku menggeleng, "bukan begitu, Dad. Yahh.. aku memang syok saat tahu semua ini. Sangat syok. Begitu tiba-tiba. Mulai dari mengetahui aku bukan anak Daddy Martin, aku anak kalian sampai aku seorang penyihir, semuanya kini merubah hidupku. Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Mum, aku tak bisa marah begitu saja walaupun rasa sakit itu memang ada. Hanya berpikir.. mengapa aku?" kataku pelan. Aku tak cukup kuat untuk tak mengakuinya di depan Dad.

"Karena kau kuat, son. Buktinya.. kau masih bisa bertemu kami. Dengarkan aku, James. Aku bangga padamu. Kau mewarisi hatiku dalam bertindak. Jadilah rendah hati. Jadilah dirimu apa adanya. Ok!"

Aku memeluk Dad begitu erat. Rasa dingin malam ini terobati karena kehadiran Dad di sisiku. Meski piama yang dikenakannya juga dingin karena angin, aku menyukai tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu besar. Dad memang kecil, tapi aku tahu ia memiliki hati yang besar. Hampir tujuh bulan setelah aku resmi pindah ke rumah Dad ini, aku mulai merasa nyaman dengan keluarga biologisku. Keluargaku mau menerima diriku apa adanya. Dad, Mum, Al.. semuanya.

Dad mengajakku untuk kembali turun dan kembali tidur, tapi aku menolak. Aku membiarkan Dad kembali ke kamar lebih dulu karena aku butuh waktu sendiri beberapa menit lagi. Aku coba mengingat-ingat apa yang sebenarnya aku cari malam ini. Ketenangan seperti apa? Menyendiri di atas atap? Ternyata.. aku akhirnya sadar. Aku telah menemukan ketenangan itu tadi. Bersama ayahku sendiri.

Aku turun dari tangga lantai tiga menuju kamarku. Tepat di ujung tangga sisi kamar, aku mendengar suara panik Al. "Ada apa, Al?" tanyaku mendapati Al hampir menangis di depan kamar Dad yang terbuka.

Penasaran, aku berlari mendekat. Di dalam kamar Mum dan Dad, aku melihat Dad sedang membantu Mum berdiri dari atas ranjang. Piamanya kotor karena noda merah di kakinya. Begitu juga atas ranjang. Itu darah.

"Ambil jaket kalian. Segera ke mobil." Pinta Dad sambil membopong tubuh Mum yang lemas menuju mobil di depan rumah. Kami diminta segera menyusul.

Mum dibawa kembali ke rumah sakit yang sama ketika ia pendarahan waktu itu. Di depan ruang rawatnya, aku, Dad, dan Al menunggu sambil was-was. Kami takut Mum pendarahan akibat bekas kuretnya waktu itu. Karena menurut dokter, pendarahan masih bisa terjadi jika Mum memiliki luka di rahim atau organ lain yang berpengaruh dari kuretnya itu.

Hampir satu jam kami menunggu, sampai akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dan meminta kami untuk segera masuk. Dokter wanita yang sama seperti waktu itu. Aku ingat namanya, Dr. Krane.

"Istri anda kembali keguguran, Mr. Potter. Ya, Mrs. Potter sedang hamil." Kata dokter itu pada Dad. Aku saling pandang dengan Al. Kami kehilangan calon adik kami lagi.

"Mengapa selalu begini, dokter. Apakah ada yang salah dengan istri saya? Kandungannya?"

Dad begitu panik ketika dokter menunjukkan satu berkas ke atas meja. itu hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Mum yang masih disimpan di rumah sakit. Dr. Krane langsung menjelaskan apa maksud dari data-data itu pada kami.

"Janin menjadi benda asing di rahim istri anda, sir. Kondisi ini terjadi karena Rh istri anda negatif. Lebih tepatnya golongan O negatif. Dan itu termasuk jarang dan sangat berbahaya jika ia memiliki janin dalam tubuhnya memiliki Rh positif. Tubuh istri anda akan menolaknya. Akan banyak peluang janin memiliki Rh positif karena diturunkan dari ibu atau ayahnya. Dan menurut hasil tes, Rh anda positif, Mr. Potter. Rh positif sangat dominan diturunkan."

Kami bertiga dibuat tercengang dengan hasil ini. Aku tak mengerti apa kesimpulannya.

"Jika melihat keadaannya, dua kehamilan terakhir ini berakhir dengan abortus, dan itu akan terjadi pada kehamilan ke dua dan seterusnya. Anda sangat beruntung karena putra kedua anda memiliki rhesus yang sama dengan istri anda."

Dokter melihat ke arah Al yang tertunduk lemas. Hidupnya sungguh beruntung. "Tapi, mengapa James bisa bertahan? Dia memiliki darah yang sama dengan saya," tanya Dad mempertanyakan diriku.

"Kehamilan pertama masih memiliki peluang besar untuk janin selamat. Meski banyak masalah pada saat bayi lahir. Seperti badan membiru, kuning, atau anemia. Apakah dulu putra anda begitu, sir?"

Ekspresi Dad berubah tegang. Dad pasti tak tahu bagaimana aku dulu. Segera, aku mengangguk membenarkan penjelasan dokter tadi. Aku pernah mendengar cerita dari Mum dan Dad Martin jika dulu aku sempat sakit kuning ketika bayi. Dan sampai sekarang aku juga menderita anemia. Jadi itu memang benar.

"Jadi artinya.. istri saya akan kesulitan kembali mengandung?"

"Benar, sir. Bayi akan selamat jika kondisinya sama seperti putra kedua anda. Tapi itu kemungkinannya sangat kecil sekali." Jelas Dr. Krane.

Kami hanya bisa pasrah.

* * *

Kami mendekati Mum yang berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia menangis melihat kedatangan kami. "Maafkan aku, Harry. Aku tak bisa kembali memberikanmu keturunan—" Mum terus menangis sambil terus dipeluk oleh Daddy. Aku tak tega melihatnya seperti ini.

"No.. it's OK. Aku tak masalah. Hidup kita telah sempurna dengan kehadiran James dan Al. Dan juga kau.. aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Terima kasih."

Mum memanggil kami agar mendekat dan memeluknya. "Kami akan selalu ada untukmu, Mummy. Percayalah.. kami sangat menyayangimu." Bisikku padanya.

"Kami menyayangimu, Mum. Kami mencintaimu." Bisik Al juga.

Dad memeluk tubuh kami jadi satu. Malam ini kami kembali dipersatukan dengan cinta. Keluarga yang utuh. "Cinta kita tak akan pernah berakhir." Dad mencium Mummy. Cinta keluarga memanglah yang paling indah. Kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan itu dari keluargamu, dari mereka semua yang akan selalu menyayangimu.

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **#**

Akhirnya! Selesai.

Anne ucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca, reviewers, like maupun yang favoritkan fanfic ini. Anne terima kasih sekali karena apresiasi kalian luar biasa. Anne terharus! Huhuhu.. maaf jika update lama. Anne juga maaf jika ada kesalahan data dan typo yang merajalela. Mohon dikoreksi jika berkenan dan mengabarkannya pada Anne, Anne akan segera perbaiki. Tunggu kisah-kisah baru dari Anne. Bisa lihat updatenya di IG Anne.. tanya-tanya di ask fm Anne juga bisa.. Pokoknya Anne ucapkan banyak terima kasih.

Anne tunggu review kalian!

Anne sayang kalian!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


End file.
